My life
by xlittleminxx
Summary: How does Haley's life change when badboy Nathan comes into it? Mass updated! The End...
1. Welcome to my life

**A/N: Hey guys! So my teacher (bless her soul) said we had to write something about our lives…though I looked at her weirdly. But it gave me a new idea for a story line! Okay so it's totally weird and it's just streaming out of my head but I promise it will be okay (I'm not going to say great…lol So please tell me what you think…I don't know whether or not it will be Laley or Naley yet but either way I'm going to post it in both just to be sure. Please reply!**

Chapter 1

Haley James was born on the 16th of October to Lydia and Jimmy James. Lydia was 35 when she had Haley, her first and only child. A few days after Haley and Lydia was released from hospital, Jimmy was brought in. He had Pericarditis – a virus that attacks the muscles of the heart and he needed an immediate operation. Luckily he survived.

Haley's father had been one of seven children growing up. His eldest sister, Susan, died before he was even born thus making him one of six. Two of his brothers got married and had kids while the other one became a famous painter. His two sisters also got married. Haley had 11 cousins on her father's side of the family.

Haley's mother was the eldest of 3 children. Her father, Haley's grandfather, had died 12 years before Haley was born yet her mother never remarried. Lydia's brother and sister both got married and had two kids each.

Haley was the closest to her two cousins who stayed only a few minutes away from them – Ryan, 8 years older than Haley, and Jake Jagielski, 6 years older. They were like brothers to her. But at the tender age of 3 Haley experienced what it felt like to lose someone close to you. Ryan had lost his battle with Cancer…

Jake took it very badly and went into a depression, unknowingly dragging Haley along with him. She looked up at him…so when he rebelled…she did precisely the same thing.

As the years went on Haley grew up wisely and very protected. Jake, though having rebelled, still saw her as his little sister that had to be taken care of…a job he took very seriously. But even with that protection he, nor anyone else, could stop her getting hurt. At just 6 years old her two best friends moved to another country…leaving her alone. As she got older she learned that every time she told someone they were her best friend they left a while later…either physically or emotionally. So soon she stopped telling people that…instead she said she had no true best friends.

So life went on for Haley James as it does for everyone else and she learned her way through everything. Her parents, both teachers, were in charge of athletics and in that way she got to know many boys. At 10 the rival school knew exactly who she was….she was Miss James daughter of the two James' teachers. Some people said it was a blessing that they were teachers but Haley sometimes saw it as a curse. People "sucked up" to her just to get to her parents. It was cruel.

She made friends and lost friends and generally drifted through her junior years. But soon she came to face something she would not get over for years. It was strange that one day all her friends avoided her and she knew everyone was talking about her. So she went to one of her acquaintances and asked what was going on.

The truth would kill her…and it did.

The rumors were vile and disgusting and years of therapy would not let her get over it. But if there was one thing Haley knew how to do best it was to pretend…and she did it perfectly. Only her eyes lied…only there could you see the real Haley.

After that she made a hard decision and built protective walls around her emotions. Huge walls that time would not break…but someone else would.

She met Kyle Johnson, a full 3 years older than her, at 13 years old. He was one of her parent's star athletes and he seemed to be a generally good guy. She developed a major crush on him that continued for a full two years…till the unthinkable happened. He started going out with her friend…one of her longest friends. It broke Haley into millions of pieces. She never really got over it and from there her friend and she never really had a true friendship ever again.

But even in all that she seemed delighted to meet James Murray. He was a breath of fresh air in her life. Even if he was 3 years older than she was they seemed to connect on a level that no one understood. He really cared about her and she about him and for two years they were great friends. But as Haley had grown accustomed… the happiness was short lived. He finished school and told her with a sad heart that he was moving with his family but he would see her again one day. Haley only figured out she had fallen in love with him when she received his first email from another country.

Then it was the high school years…supposedly the best of your life. Haley was an outstanding academic and soon stood second in her year…an achievement that she regarded with hounour. Her ever-lasting rivalry with the girl who stood first was very well known but she didn't care. Her original friends she left, opting to start hanging out with other people…dramatics…even when she knew she didn't fit in. She grew to love sitting with them and never again left.

But fate was cruel to Haley as she grew closer to her one friend. They were inseparable and spent every living hour together. Not that it was a bad thing. No it was good for she finally let everything go and told her friend with a sad heart all her feelings of guilt and sadness. But still the fact remained…everybody hurt Haley one time or another.

It was at the tender age of 15 that Haley was once again brought down to unhappiness. Her only grandfather passed away on the 12th of February…two days before Valentines. That week she didn't go to school and she would never really get over it…crying herself to sleep many nights.

But in August an opportunity arose for her to be happy again in the form of a drama camp. A week away to take part in a competition. Her parents silently prayed that she would come back happier which she did. She enjoyed every moment of it and the play she helped with came second…but it was there that she would meet the one person that would change her life forever.

Nathan Scott.

He was one of her play's actors and they had talked a lot, spending some nights just talking. Soon Haley developed a crush on him. But she told herself it was wrong and they went home…promising each other they would be friends. They talked but never truly grew attached.

3 months later Haley's life was struck by another blow. Her grandmother…her mother's mother…passed away on the 9th of November. Two people in one year…it took it's toll on Haley and she felt her life slipping away. So she let go of Nathan and any dreams she had…

Then…right before Christmas she got to know another great guy who would also change her life forever.

Lucas Roe.

Nathan drank a lot and smoked not only cigarettes but weed and used ecstasy on many occasions. Lucas drank and got drunk to but he had stopped smoking weed a long time ago. Both of them were academically very weak yet it didn't seem to faze Haley. So at the end of the year…at just 16…she had met the two boys who would turn her life upside down.


	2. Brand new day

Chapter 2

The year started like all the others had…the new learners entered the school with enthusiasm, the seniors glad that it was their last year and the rest whishing it was over and done with. Haley climbed lazily out of her parents' car and waved them off as they drove away. She stood in front of the huge building and sighed. Another year…another year to get through. She walked through the gates, placed her bag next to her friends' and walked over to where they sat.

The not-so-round-circle.

Or so they called it. It was on the senior grounds…so she wasn't really supposed to sit there (only the following year would she be allowed to) but because most of her friends were seniors nobody minded. It was beneath the trees…a bunch of benches that were put into a huge circle where they spent every break together.

She smiled as she saw some of her friends there and they smiled when they saw her. Brooke Davis was Haley's new best friend…if she dared to say it. Brooke was very outspoken and a lot of her character was the opposite of Haley's. But they got on very well and it was because of her that Haley had let loose more…how she had met Lucas.

Then there was Peyton Sawyer the original dramatic girl she had joined. Peyton was going out with Chris Keller…but some part of Haley never liked him. He was to dodgy for her liking. But she ignored it and was happy for Peyton.

The rest of the people around her were all her friends but those two were her best girl friends. So she quickly waved at Mouth McFadden before joining Brooke and Peyton who both enveloped her in a hug.

"Tutorgirl! Welcome back! We missed you the whole hols!" Brooke said cheerfully and Haley smiled.

"Yeah Tigger I missed you guys to!" Haley laughed as she sat down next to Bevin.

"So you guys totally have to hear what happened to…" Brooke's voice drowned out any other noises and for a while all they could do was to listen to her going on about what she did the holidays. But Haley's attention was elsewhere. She looked over to where the smokers stood and tried not to be obvious about looking for Nathan. She frowned as she realized he wasn't there yet.

Haley giggled as she felt two arms circle around her and half pick her up from her seat, turning her around. Immediately she was pulled into a huge hug and she laughed.

"I missed you to Lucas." She said happily and he laughed.

"And me you Hales…how was it with your family?" Lucas asked as he pulled away and sat down on one of the benches away from the group.

"Same as it always is…and with you? Did your parents fight again?" she asked sincerely as she stepped closer to him and he smiled at her, a broken smile.

"It was okay. My dad finally got a restraining order against my mom." Haley stood speechless for a few seconds and Lucas shook his head, signaling it was the end of the conversation.

"Uhm…so…have you seen Scott yet?" she asked and Lucas smiled.

"No…he's going to be a little late today…"

"Oh so you're trying to tell me he's hung over…"

Lucas gave a grin as he shook his head and stood up, moving away to greet everyone else.

"Don't you just love high school?" he asked cheerfully as he walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

For the first few classes Haley paid attention to everything that the teachers said. She saw Nathan in the hallway once but she flat out ignored him…not wanting to talk to him. Nathan noticed her…how could he not? She had changed since the last time he saw her…her hair, which used to be all tied back and dark brown, was now hanging loose and was much blonder. Her body had become much more slender and he could see by the look of her legs that she had gotten a tan…a good tan. But it frustrated him that she ignored him. Sometimes all they did was fight and he didn't know how long he could handle it! She wasn't even his girlfriend…and his real girl wasn't even that bad! One thing Nathan knew was that he was jealous of the friendship she and Lucas had.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley walked out of the class when the bell rang and quickly headed to her locker while all the other people quickly ran outside to their friends. But Haley wasn't like them. Her academics were important to her cause it was the one thing she was counting on to get her out of Tree Hill.

She cursed as she realized the locker didn't want to open…again. It was a prank that Chris played loads of times…banging her locker so it wouldn't open up.

"Dammit Chris! Why do you always have to do this to me! And on the first day of freaken school!" she moaned as she tried banging it open but to no avail. She closed her eyes for and leaned against the locker next to hers.

Suddenly there was a small noise as she opened her eyes and saw that her locker was open. Nathan smirked as he watched her close it halfway only to see him standing there.

"Morning sunshine…" he joked as she pushed past him and placed her books in her locker. She was silent and ignored him. He looked at the pictures that were placed all over her locker and his smirk grew even bigger.

"Mclaren Mercedes…when are you going to learn Haley…Ferrari kick's ass." he said a matter-of-factly and Haley's frown just grew deeper. She and Nathan had a huge disagreement on who to support in Formula 1…one thing that they both liked watching.

"Fuck Haley…why the hell am I getting the silent treatment?" Nathan asked as he twirled her around to face him. Haley calmly turned back to her locker, closed it and then turned back to him.

"Morning jerk…hope your holiday was nice cause I waited to hear from you all holiday but it must be my fault…you must have changed numbers or moved…" she spat out as she walked past him and Nathan sighed before walking to catch up with her.

"Haley I can explain…"

She stopped and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

He wanted to laugh…she always did this…always acted hurt. But just a few words from him and she wouldn't be.

"Uhm well…I was…I was busy."

"To busy with Tracey to notice your supposed friend?" she spat again and Nathan sighed.

"I was in jail…and after my dad paid my bail he took away my phone and I couldn't write to you cause he kept all my letters. I just got your letter two days ago." he said quickly and Haley's eyes widened.

"Why were you in jail?" she asked concerned.

"Uhm…caught smoking weed in front of one of the shops…we would have been okay if Tim didn't go and piss the police off." he said and Haley moved her arms away from her chest.

"Who was with you?" she asked sternly and he sighed.

"Lucas, Tim and Skills."

"Oh god what have you two done!" she said and she smiled at him.

"Now you see! There is the Haley James we all love! Acting all mature and parent-like…with a smile." he joked and placed his arm around her shoulder in a form of a hug. She laughed as she hugged him back and when they released he kept his arm around her shoulder and she took his hand that was sitting lazily on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven." she smiled and he laughed as they walked towards the not-so-round-circle.

Before they got there he let go and Haley felt sad at the sudden loss of touch. He smiled at her.

"Well it's time to go clean my lungs…" Nathan joked.

"Cigarettes don't clean your lungs Nate…when are you going to learn that?" she joked and he laughed.

"The day I get you in my bed and teach you a few things…" he said and winked at her, walking away.


	3. Life's worries

Chapter 3

Second break came all too soon for everyone as they sat down on the benches. Lucas came late as usual and he quickly gave everyone hugs before standing between Haley and Brooke. He tried to look where they were staring but he didn't seem to get what was going on.

"Okay…what am I missing?" he asked as he placed his hand on top of his head.

"Nothing really…just Peyton climbing down Chris' throat." Brooke stated and Haley laughed at the bitterness in her friend's voice.

"Now now Brooke…you don't know everything…" Haley said bitterly and Lucas burst out laughing. The two girls turned towards him and he placed his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Come on you two…time to divert your hatred away from Chris…" he said as he walked them towards one of the benches. Suddenly his arm fell downwards as Haley was pulled out from underneath it. Lucas turned and a grin spread over his face as he saw Nathan slugging his arm around Haley.

"Now Lucas…we had this fight before…you can keep Brooke…but I'm taking Haley." Nathan joked and everyone laughed.

"But what if I want Lucas?" Haley asked mockingly and Nathan smiled down at her.

"Then I'm guessing we could always have a threesome…you, me and Lucas." he smirked and Lucas gave him a disgusted look.

"No way man…no chance in hell…or anywhere else for that matter." Lucas stated and pulled Brooke closer to him. They all laughed. Lucas and Brooke went back to the others while Nathan and Haley drifted further away.

"So…how's everything?" she asked still holding his hand in precisely the same way she had at first break…Nathan didn't seem to mind at all.

"Okay I guess…I mean it could be better but you know me." he said looking away from her. He was taller, a lot taller, than Haley so she always had to look up at him…making it easy for him to look away.

"Nathan there is something you're not telling me…what's wrong?" Haley asked concerned and Nathan sighed.

"It's just well…you know…when that time of the month doesn't want to come…" Nathan's voice trailed off and Haley's breath caught in her throat.

"Do you think she is…" she didn't finish her question. Nathan shook his head sadly and looked back down to her.

"God Hales I hope not…I don't think I would be able to handle it." he said softly and Haley sighed.

"I…I don't know how to react to that Nathan…I'm your friend but I just…I…" luckily the bell rang right at that moment and Haley broke away from his grip.

"I have to go…I have Science. We'll talk later I promise!" she rumbled off as she walked quickly to Lucas, giving him a hug before grabbing her bag and heading to the Science block.

Nathan and Lucas gave each other a glance before they both walked to get their bags.

"So how's it been?" Lucas asked and Nathan shrugged.

"Same as always man…how did your parents take the jail thing?" Nathan asked and Lucas smirked.

"Grounded until I'm 34…"

"Oh so your parents were giving you light punishment…I'm not allowed out of the house till I'm 60 then negotiations start about when I'm allowed to go to the shop on my own."

"Then I'm guessing we're going to have a long time to think…" Lucas said as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Nathan said and picked up his bag but saw something sticking out of it. He opened it and smiled when he saw a piece of paper that he recognized.

_Don't be sad_

_Don't be blue_

_Just be glad_

_I forgave you_

_Don't stress so much about the jail thing…you're dad will get over it like all the other times. I'm here if you want to talk but knowing you, you won't. Talk soon Scott._

_James_

Nathan smiled as he read it. Lucas had long since walked away to find out which class he was in. It was going to be an interesting year…


	4. Big brother to me

Chapter 4

So the week went by and luckily for Nathan it turned out his girlfriend was not pregnant. He had told Haley as soon as he heard but their conversations had become strained from her side. Nathan didn't know what was going on with her. One moment she was happy and the next her eyes would glaze over and she'd walk away…to Lucas. Who always seemed to be standing there with open arms waiting to help her. Nathan knew that what ever was wrong with her she would tell Lucas…they had that connection somehow. But he couldn't help but wish he had that connection with her to.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas lay in his room in the school hostel that night thinking about everything. Lately he and Haley had gotten closer…closer than they were. But still something was wrong with her that he didn't seem to understand. Her emotions seemed to jump constantly and it was hard to think what she was thinking. He saw the way she smiled with him and Nathan and how at certain times and on certain subjects her eyes would grow darker and her face neutral. He knew that she and her parents fought sometimes but that was natural…and he knew that she had loads of secrets but still…he wanted to know more…he felt like he had to help her. For he knew Nathan and he was scared that she was getting to attached to him…something Lucas knew she shouldn't be doing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat in her room doing her math homework as she heard a huge bang of a door outside and she smirked. She stood up and casually walked to her window where she saw a dark haired boy glaring at her through his dark glasses. She smiled as she rushed to the front door and opened it only to find him smirking at her.

"Who you smirking at huh?" Jake asked as he walked inside and took his glasses off. Immediately Haley could smell that he had been smoking on his way there…something that she picked up easily.

"Nothing…nothing and nobody." Haley smiled as she watched him.

Jake's years of rebelling had ended the day he had stepped out of school. Sure he still smoked and looked very scruffy but that was how Haley loved him. He was him…he didn't act like anyone else. You got what you saw…you got Jake. Haley and Jake never talked about Ryan…never had and probably never would. But it was the one thing that brought them closer together.

It was because of Jake's depression when Haley was little that she had grown up fearing so much. She had two main fears out of which all the others sprang. Her first fear was of growing up alone…the death of her grandparents was actually the cause of that one. The other fear was simple.

Death.

Haley James was scared to death of death. From that she was scared of heights, flying, going on ships, cars…anything actually…

She never told anyone those were her fears and she doubted if she ever would.

"I better not find out that you're daydreaming about boys…I told you this last time…I have to meet them first." Jake stated as he lit the cigarette and Haley shook her head.

"My mom says you should stop smoking in our house…it's bad for the dogs." Haley laughed and Jake let himself smile.

"What your mom doesn't know won't kill her." he laughed as he smoked his cigarette like he had done since he was 13. Haley stared at her cousin thoughtfully. He reminded her a lot of Nathan…more than she cared to admit. That was why she hadn't cared that Nathan and Lucas drunk and smoked…because they reminded her so much of Jake and all the pain he had to go to through. Some would call it sympathy…but Haley called it a second chance…she wanted them to have a better life than Jake had…she wanted to help them. But she couldn't help feeling confused…how could she help them yet not have a crush on them?


	5. First kiss

Chapter 5

Two months went by with Haley, Lucas and Nathan growing closer by the day. Though she was still very distant sometimes; Lucas and Nathan were also distant on days. But as the time went by they grew to understand each other in a way that no one could understand.

Nathan and his girlfriend Tracey were having problems. He was getting bored of her and her nonsense and he was sure she was getting tired of his. But still they stayed together and even slept together and as the time went by they were faced with another pregnancy scare…the third one in their relationship. This time he didn't tell Haley. For a while it had bugged him that she took it so badly but he let it fly…choosing to ignore what his heart was saying.

Lucas had however been fighting his own personal battles. His parent's fights had gotten worse over the two months and it was now at a point where he hated going home. Luckily that happened only once every two to three weeks. He had also started flirting with Brooke who flirted back but that was how far it went…she was still going out with her boyfriend of 6 months, Stefan, who happened to be one of Lucas' friends.

Brooke was away with her parents when the first stocktaking took place. Peyton, Haley, Mouth and Chris all had to work there but Chris and Mouth had snuck out of doing it so it only left Peyton and Haley to go help with the rest of their year while Lucas and Nathan had to stay at school and work for they were a year ahead.

After the stocktaking Peyton dragged an unwilling Haley with her to Chris' house. He stayed across from the school which made it very easy for them to just walk over. But Haley was still not impressed. It was an hour before the school came out for all the other pupils and she couldn't wait till she could go home. So she sat on Chris' front porch and looked out, not even caring that Peyton and Chris had walked away and locked themselves in his room. She walked to the arch in front of his house and stood there when she saw the school coming out and she smiled as she saw a familiar figure walking past.

"Now you see Scott, if I didn't know better I would say you're stalking me." She stated as she leaned against the arch and he turned towards her an immediate smirk crossing his face.

"You little bugger! I was worried about you all day and here you are…"

She gave a small laugh.

"Stocktaking…duh." Nathan laughed with. He looked down at her face and he realized that she had the frown on her face that meant he had did something wrong again. He sighed.

"What's wrong Haley?" he asked and Haley smiled a sad smile.

"I…I heard rumours of you this week…" she started and Nathan's smirk fell from his face as he realized what she was talking about.

"You talked to Chris and Jonathan didn't you?" he said sternly and Haley looked down.

"Oh my god what did they tell you?" he asked worriedly and he stepped into the arch, placing his bag on the floor. He knew his father would be pissed at him being late and Tracey even more but he refused to think about it.

"They…they said you were bi…and that you and Jonathan had something on before you decided to go straight." Haley said with a broken voice and Nathan sighed.

"That fucken ass. He did it again. Here is the truth Hales…I am straight…and Jonathan hates me for it. I mean he is gay and he wants me to be gay with him but I said no and it pissed him off so he started telling everyone that. Don't listen to him…please don't." he said as he took her by the shoulders and Haley stared into his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't…really I do…it's just so hard to hear all these things about you." She admitted and Nathan smiled.

"Then don't listen."

A while later they had talked for what seemed like forever and finally it was time for Nathan to go home. But before he said goodbye, Haley saw this as her opportunity to see what it would feel like.

"Don't move or say anything okay?" she asked scared and he looked at her weirdly before nodding his head. Haley leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Nathan didn't know how to react as she pulled away.

"Uhm…sorry about that." She said quickly and he just smiled.

"It's fine Haley really."

"Wonder what Peyton would do if she saw that…" Haley said softly and Nathan smiled a sneaky smile.

"Let's see shall we…" he said before calling Peyton to the front.

When Peyton got there they joked for a few seconds until Nathan said he had to leave. He smiled at Haley and they both leaned forward to kiss each other on the cheek but as luck would have it they both leaned to the side and their lips landed on each other. They let it go on for a few seconds before they pulled away, laughing at a shocked Peyton.

As Nathan said his goodbye and walked away he thought back to the kiss and wondered why had she done it. Did she…no…it couldn't be. All his thoughts were screwed up and suddenly all he could think about was to kiss her again. The feeling of her sweet mouth under his…

"You better be dreaming of me…" Nathan turned to find Tracey standing there and smiling at him. He gave a smile back…a fake one…as she kissed him.

"Who else would I be dreaming of?" he joked and Tracey laughed as she kissed him more and more…ignoring the fact that Nathan's mind was on someone else.

As they went into his house, which was a few houses away from Chris'…a block away from the school but you could still see it and Chris' house…he saw a silver car pull up to Chris' house. He turned to watch as a black haired guy stepped out and immediately lit a cigarette. He watched as Haley walked out and the guy smiled at her before motioning to the car and Haley started laughing. Haley walked closer to the guy and Nathan half expected him to embrace her but he didn't. Nathan didn't know why but he half hoped that this was her boyfriend…so that he could stop with this nonsense of dreaming of her. He turned and walked into the house where he knew Tracey would be waiting.


	6. Trouble is always near

Chapter 6

Another month went by and suddenly it was like there was a new full moon. Suddenly all Peyton and Chris did was to fight. Haley had grown tired of it…always having to run after her friend to make sure she was okay…it wasn't what Haley did. So one night after being on the phone for ages with Peyton she called one of Chris' good friends, Skills.

"Skills their fighting like mad now! Do you know what he said to her?" she cried into the phone and Skills sighed.

"What did he say Hales?"

"He said she was a fucken bitch and he never wants to see her again!" Haley said agitated and Skills held his breath.

"It's because he got what he wanted…" suddenly there was a silence on the other line.

"What do you mean by that?" Haley asked and Skills sighed in frustration.

"Nothing…just forget I said anything."

"No…fuck no…you can't say something like that and then expect me to forget it! Tell me what you know!" she ordered.

"They slept together Haley. They had sex and now he wants to dump her cause he got what he wanted!" There was a silence as Haley couldn't believe her ears.

"No no…you must be mistaken…Peyton would never…"

"It's weird how the world works Hales but they did…I walked in on them…I saw it with my own eyes…" Skills interrupted and immediately Haley started crying as everything made sense to her.

"Haley…you can't tell anyone…"

But the rest of the conversation was lost as Haley hung up, walked to her mother and caved in.

oOoOoOoOoOo

She had told her mother everything that night….every last thing. Lydia James was very supportive and though she promised not to tell anyone she wanted her daughter to be sure of her facts before worrying herself. But it didn't take long for Peyton to admit to Haley that she had in fact slept with Chris…many many times…and the worst thing was…she thought she was pregnant.

The next day however…word got out and it was like a avalanche on the not-so-round-circle. Haley had not told anyone but word got out that she had told her mother and suddenly everyone was fighting. Lucas had not come to school that day and Nathan was near enough to see what was happening.

"Haley get your ass here now!" Chris yelled and Haley walked away from him.

"No…fuck you Chris Keller." she said angrily as he chased after her and pulled her aggressively to a stop. Immediately Haley grabbed her arm where he had grabbed her and she saw that it was already becoming blue.

"This was our problem Haley! Ours!" he yelled in her face.

"So what the fuck Chris! I never told anyone your fucken secret…I was there for her when you weren't…but here I am being the fucken punch bag!" she yelled, not intimidated by him.

"You told your mother Haley! She's going to tell our parents." Peyton spoke up as she hooked in with Chris and Haley started crying.

"My mother would never do that! I trust my mother with my life! Don't you two ever talk about her like that!" she yelled through her tears.

"I was trying to help you…I was trying to be a good friend! I kept your secret!" she continued as she looked straight at Peyton.

"You fucked everything up Haley! Now everyone fucken knows what happened!" Chris yelled as he tried to grab her again but was stopped when she was pulled back into a pair of strong arms that held her tight.

"Don't you ever…and I mean ever talk to Haley like that again…do you hear me?" Nathan said aggressively, his breath stinking from the cigarette he had just smoked.

"Come on Hales…let's go get you cleaned up." Brooke said as she took Haley and walked towards the bathroom. Nathan glared at them before following Haley and Brooke waiting outside for them.

When they came out, Haley's face was only a bit red but she didn't let go of her arm. Brooke walked a little further away and Nathan walked closer.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly and Haley nodded.

"Show me…" he said softly and she let go of her arm and placed it forward. Nathan looked at it. There was definitely going to be a bruise.

"I should go and fuck him up right now for even touching you!" Nathan said and Haley smiled. He quickly took her in his arms and held her to him, kissing her temple.

"I won't let him hurt you again…"


	7. Someone's watching over me

Chapter 7

The next day, Peyton and Chris pretended like everyone was making it up…that they never really had slept together. Haley didn't mind…she sat down next to Lucas who placed his arm around her and told her everything would be okay…that they would be okay. So she avoided Chris like the plague but talked to Peyton more. Nathan was also keeping an eye out but Haley had told him that she needed to fight her own battles.

So after school she organized to stay for a while longer in a teacher's class. She sat down in front of the music teacher's piano and softly she placed her fingers on the board. She closed her eyes as she remembered the song she had written the previous year. She played the song and hummed with it…not wanting to sing just yet. Singing was her passion, apart from writing, and she had an excellent voice.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

When she finished singing she let her head rest on the keys of the piano. When she was younger her grandfather had always had wise words for every situation and after his death she had wrote that song. She never sang it until today…for it was fear of singing it that made her never forget it.

She stood up abruptly and closed the piano. Another day…another day she would sing again…but not today.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas went to visit Nathan the next day and Nathan quickly enlightened him about everything that happened. Lucas was angrier that Nathan had ever seen him as he vowed to kill Chris.

The following school day Nathan and Lucas sat lazily in the computer study hall and surfed the web. It was the last class before break and neither one of them could wait for it. Suddenly a contact came on Nathan's screen and he smirked as he typed a message.

Scott23: Don't you have class?

He sat, waiting patiently to see if she would reply and within seconds she did.

Tutorgirl: Duh…I'm busy with an assignment. Don't you have class to?

Scott23: Yeah…but you know me…

Tutorgirl: That I do

Scott23: How are you?

Tutorgirl: I'm fine and you?

Scott23: Good I guess

Tutorgirl: Good

Scott23: Good

Tutorgirl: How are you really?

Scott23: Horny like hell

Tutorgirl: lol…you're always horny

Scott23: I know

Tutorgirl: hee hee…hope someone can help you with that.

Scott23: Thanks for the offer! Meet me next to the hall at break!

Scott23: Hope you're not wearing any panties…has to be quick!

Tutorgirl: Gross Nate…

Scott23: lol

Scott23: I was serious

Tutorgirl: I know

Tutorgirl: Got to go…see you at break handsome!

Tutorgirl: Mwa!

Tutorgirl: Hee hee!

_Tutorgirl is now offline_

Scott23: Mwa to you to…


	8. Lies, Breakdowns & Operations

Chapter 8

That break Nathan lazily walked out into the school courtyard. He smiled as he saw Haley smiling and laughing with Mouth, Bevin, Skills and a few other girls and guys. He watched as she laughed at something that the guy – Nicolas was his name – said to her. She casually touched his shoulder and acted like she was going to punch him. Haley made a funny dance and turned around in a full circle till her gaze caught Nathan's and she smiled at him. Nathan walked over and hugged her close to him and Haley hugged back.

"Having a good day?" he asked casually and Haley smiled.

"Having a great day now you're here…" she joked and it was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"You know…I have this theory that you are a little devil…" he quirked and Haley laughed.

"Maybe I am…I haven't been called Satan's helper for nothing." she said and he detected a bit of sarcasm in her voice but he ignored it.

"Yeah well if your Satan's helper then I must be Satan." he joked and she cracked a smile at him.

"Well if you guys are Satan then I must be A. lucky or B. unlucky." Lucas stated as he walked to them with Brooke and they all looked at him funny.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she walked to Haley.

"It's really simple. If they are Satan…and I got to hell…"

"Which is very likely…" Nathan interrupted and Lucas gave him a death glare before continuing.

"I'm either going to be lucky that I'm friends with the big man…or really really unlucky cause they would mistreat me worse than all the others."

Everyone just looked at him before they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked innocently.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Nathan didn't talk much after that break. He was constantly busy with Tracey and she was busy with the prom which she helped with the organizing. It was two months away and she wasn't even near finished yet.

One night Peyton called Haley to get their Science homework…Haley tried to act normal, after all nothing had happened. They were halfway into the conversation when they got to the topic of their one friend that wanted to visit.

"No way she's staying with me…I can't stand her." Haley stated as she shook her head and twirled her hair around her finger.

"I agree. That last week of holiday I'm not here and then the operation…" she stayed silent and silently Haley cursed.

"Peyton…what operation?" she asked carefully and she heard Peyton sigh in the background.

"You might as well know Haley. I'm pregnant…and I'm having the abortion then…"

"What…" Haley sat down. She didn't know what to say. Since she was a little girl she always promised herself she would make friends with people who had the same morals as she did. No sex before marriage. And there it was…her once best friend…was pregnant. Oh God how could life change so fast.

"It's true…I did 3 tests and they all came out positive… Bevin is going with me…she said she'd walk me there and back…"

Haley stayed silent and only said what was needed.

Afterwards she ended the hour long conversation with a simple little white lie about her parents wanting her to study. Then she walked to her room, closed her door and sunk down against it. It was as if for a few seconds her life stood still as she grasped the fact that her friend was going to have a baby…and it was then that she stood up again and walked to her mother.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lydia had not known what to say to her daughter when she told her about Peyton. She had never expected her to be like that…and it was truly shocking. She urged her daughter to get Peyton to talk to someone older but as Haley pointed out it was not that easy. She made Lydia promise not to tell anyone and she agreed…but she did say that somehow her parents would find out. After all…hiding a pregnancy from Peyton's mom…who was a nurse…was not that easy.

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't UD'd this story in ages...I'm actually up to chapter 38 with this story on other boards! lol! Sorry guys! But I'll post all the chapters here to! Now Thanks for all the replies! If you wanna join a awesome new site - made by me and my friend - then here is the link! It's one tree hill and I hope you do join! I would love to see you all there!**

**http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php**

**Just take out the spaces!**

**I hope to see you all there!**


	9. I don't love her

Chapter 9

A week after that Peyton texted Bevin and told her she was in the hospital. According to her she was not pregnant…rather one of her ovaries were blocked and so it had showed the signs of a pregnancy. Haley didn't know what to believe anymore. Her aunt had told her all about blockings like that and Peyton surely did not show the signs of a typical blocking. But she let it slide…like so many other things. She would keep it in the back of her mind…and she knew nothing would be the same between them.

So the prom grew closer and Haley more anxious. Her feelings for Nathan had intensified more and more everyday that they talked. She grew happy at just the sight of him. But Haley knew he had a girlfriend and it scared the crap out of her. Was she really that type of girl that would steal a other girl's guy?

Finally it was the week before the prom and everyone was getting ready. Finally the prestige formals invitations list were put up in the hall. You had to check if you were invited, mark off that you were coming before you could get an invitation. It was a very strict formal. Only those who were invited were allowed to come and your date had to be invited to…and only the top achievers of the school were invited, and the stage production and student representatives. But the seniors had a specially honor. They could invite someone who wasn't invited.

Haley quickly scanned the list and found her name, Peyton's, Lucas and Nathan's. She smiled as she noticed his name. A few days before she had asked him if he would pose for a photo with her there and he had said yes…which had sent her through the roof. She lazily walked down the hall as she spotted Lucas heading towards her.

"Luke!" she said happily and he smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey you…see you saw the notice." he quirked his head in the direction of the list and Haley smiled.

"It's so cool that we're going…it's going to be a blast!" Haley said excited and Lucas frowned.

"Yeah well I don't think I'm going…" Lucas started and immediately her mind went into over time.

"Oh come on Luke…you have to! I want you to be my date!" she stood watching his reaction as she raked her brain for why she had said that. She had not planned it…no in fact she had planned on asking Nathan…but she couldn't face it that Lucas wouldn't be there.

"What?" he joked and quickly Haley recovered.

"Yeah! You so have to be my date to this thing…please Lucas!" she begged and Lucas sighed.

"Oh Haley this isn't my scene…" he started.

"Please I'll do anything…just please…I'll even pay for your entry…anything."

Lucas smiled at her and he could see how much she wanted him to come.

"I'll think about it…" he finally said as he winked at her and walked away, leaving Haley to wonder where she had gotten the courage to do that.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Nathan and Haley were busy with their instant messaging again.

Scott23: So I was right…

Tutorgirl: What?

Scott23: I said I was right

Tutorgirl: Got that part…I'm not dumb.

Tutorgirl: I meant why are you right?

Tutorgirl: About what?

Scott23: That you have no social life.

Scott23: Haley?

Scott23: Hales…

Scott23: Real mature Haley but I can see you're still online.

Scott23: Haley!

Tutorgirl: What?

Scott23: See I told you, you're still there!

Tutorgirl: What a way to apologize Scott

Scott23: Wait wait wait…

Scott23: Who said anything about apologizing?

Tutorgirl: You're an ass you know that?

Scott23: Yeah cause you remind me everyday

Tutorgirl: Well it's true

Scott23: Like I need reminding

Tutorgirl: Wazzup Scott? You sound down…

Scott23: How do I sound down…I'm typing?!?

Tutorgirl: Call it my sixth sense…

Scott23: Oo…I want one of those to!

Scott23: But I want mine to be that I am able to see through clothes…women's clothes…

Scott23: wait no sexy women.

Tutorgirl: God you're a typical male

Scott23: You know it

Tutorgirl: How's Tracey?

Scott23: Fine

Tutorgirl: Hmm

Scott23: What was that for?

Tutorgirl: Nothing

Scott23: Bullshit

Tutorgirl: Why suddenly the change of heart? A few weeks ago she was all you could talk about…

Scott23: Things change Hales

Tutorgirl: Like what?

Scott23: Nothing

Tutorgirl: You know what…I'm sick of your crap! You always tell Brooke everything!

Tutorgirl: I try to be there for you but you push me away!

Scott23: I don't

Tutorgirl: Prove it…tell me

Scott23: I don't love her anymore ok?

Scott23: I'm going to break up with her after the prom…

Scott23: After cause she spent loads of cash on her dress…

Scott23: I just don't love her

Tutorgirl: O

Scott23: O?

Tutorgirl: Listen I have to go…we'll…we'll talk!

_Tutorgirl is now offline_


	10. Brooke to the rescue

Chapter 10

Haley and Nathan didn't speak about Tracey again after that. It was way to awkward for the both of them. As the week went by Haley started to stress. She was going out with Brooke on Friday night and then she was going to tell her everything…all her feelings for Nathan. She hoped that Brooke would give a sympathetic ear…and then slap her out of it. Once she had heard Nathan was going to break up with Tracey her heart had not slowed down. Was it evil of her to be happy that he was going to break her heart?

Suddenly it was like the week had flown by and Haley found herself sitting on Brooke's bed. They had just come back from a party where she had met Phillip, one of Brooke's friends that used to go to the school where her parents taught. He had been super drunk and when they sat at the restaurant he had casually asked the waiter if he knew about any strip clubs near there. Haley and Brooke had dived under the table, both of them laughing so hard that it wasn't even funny. The poor waiter…he had just gone red in the face, smiled and walked away as if nothing had happened.

But that was all over and now it was the next day, or rather the next morning…early…about 1am. Haley was lying on Brooke's bed staring at her friend while she got up the courage to tell her. Brooke eyed her friend curiously. She knew in the back of her mind that Haley wanted to tell her something but she wasn't exactly sure what it was…but she knew…if she had to wait for Haley to tell her she would wait forever.

"Tutorgirl…what's on your mind?" she asked casually as she turned to lie on her back, staring at the roof. Haley did the same, lying next to Brooke.

"Stuff." was all she said.

"Oh come on Haley…I know you better than you know yourself…" Brooke said as she turned a bit to see Haley's face.

"I have to tell you something…but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." she said quickly and Brooke stuck out her pinky which Haley took.

"I promise."

She went on to tell her everything…from how she met Nathan up and till he told her about leaving Tracey. Brooke stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, nodding at a few parts to show that she was truly paying attention. When she finished Brooke started talking things through with Haley, making her understand exactly what she was feeling…and when they finally crawled into bed hours later it was Brooke, and not Haley, who couldn't sleep. She thought about everything Haley had told her and she wondered how she was not able to see it. Of course now everything made perfect sense. It was crystal clear Haley was in love with Nathan…

But with that happiness came sadness. Brooke knew Nathan longer than Haley did…and she knew Haley was getting herself into trouble. Nathan came from a broken home. He was in so much trouble that it wasn't even funny. He was ALWAYS in trouble…and Brooke didn't want Haley's heart to be broken.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wednesday Haley, Brooke and Peyton waited for the bus to come and fetch them. It would be taking up to two hours so they all decided to go visit Nathan. When they got there Haley carelessly opened the door, which she had done many times in the last few months, and walked into the small kitchen.

"Scott get your ass in the kitchen!" Brooke yelled as she stepped in and Haley turned to her, grabbing her ear.

"God Brooke that was my ear!" she laughed and Brooke shrugged as she giggled.

"Please help me…Davis is in my house…again." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen, putting out his cigarette.

"Dude...she has bigger lungs than you!" Stefan, Brooke's boyfriend, said as he walked out from behind him and Brooke gave him a hug.

"That's because I don't kill my lungs by smoking…" she placed a fake smile on her face and turned to Nathan who only smirked.

"Yeah yeah Brooke…whatever you need to say." Nathan said as they all walked to his living room.

Nathan noticed Haley hadn't followed him so he excused himself and walked to the back door. There she was, playing with his dog…the dog that hated to be touched. He smiled casually.

"So you think my dog is better company than me? Tsk tsk." Nathan said and he laughed as Haley jumped.

"No no…I just love dogs." she said as she walked to him.

"I'm sure…now let's join the others before they think we're doing something unholy." he grinned and Haley looked up at him.

"Correction. Before you do something unholy." she said as she walked past him.

They all sat around in the living room, talking, but Haley and Nathan kept sneaking glances at each other. Suddenly Peyton sprang up.

"Oh fuck the bus! It's here!" she said and Haley and Brooke jumped up to, running out of the house. When they got there it was to late and Haley had to call her mom to come fetch them. So as they stood there Nathan and Stefan came walking up and they talked to them for a while. Then, just when Brooke had dared Haley and Nathan to kiss, Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a car pulling up. He turned to find Tracey and he mentally cursed as he walked over to her, kissing her. When they were done talking he turned back to find that Haley, Brooke and Peyton had all left.


	11. Prom

Chapter 11

That same Friday Haley rushed to the hall where the prom was being held. She had just got back from school when she had to shower and get dressed in a hurry. As she stepped through the doors her eyes adjusted to all the colors that were draped over the hall.

"Oh my goodness…it's beautiful." she breathed out as she took in all the decorations. She smirked as she knew her gypsy theme worked perfectly. The seniors were going to be amazed.

"Haley James when I get my hands on you there will be hell to pay! You are late!" Theresa, one of the committee for the prom leaders, yelled as she stomped over to Haley. Theresa and Haley had a long term feud covered up as a friendship. Theresa stood first in the year and Haley second and their rivalry was matched by no other.

"Take a chill pill T…I'm only 2 minutes late and you know Jake drives well over the speed limit…" Haley joked as she saw the look on Theresa's face.

"Breath T…don't want you to die today…tomorrow maybe but wouldn't want to spoil the senior's day." she joked again and Theresa huffed as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Haley laughed loudly as she walked over to one of the teachers in charge. There they told her she could go get her make-up done and quickly put the finishing touches up before they would be told what to do…so off she went to go find the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they were finished being briefed how to be waiters everyone were assigned to tables. Haley and Bevin were assigned to table two and they quickly took their places next to the table. Scanning the names to see who she was going to waiter her heart sank down into her feet.

Nathaniel Scott & Date

Lucas Roe & Date

William Holden & Date

"Oh god…" she said as she took out her phone and quickly typed a message.

_Guess who gets the honour of being your table's waiter? Yip…it's me! Fun fun fun!_

Two minutes later she got a quick reply.

_Ha ha ha…see you later then… Nate_

oOoOoOoOoOo

The seniors were arriving when Haley was pulled to the entrance by one of the teachers.

"Haley you're going to be the seating hostess with Bevin." she demanded and disappeared into the kitchen. Haley stood staring as everyone started streaming in and she knew it was going to be a long night.

Ten minutes later she looked up tiredly into a smirk. She grinned as she stood straighter.

"Sir, madam…please follow me to your table." she said ladylike as she led them to table two.

"Here you are…I'll be your waiter tonight if you need anything." she continued as she started walking away but turned back and leaned forward.

"Nate…you don't look to bad…" she grinned as she walked back not caring what his reaction was.

Two minutes later Lucas arrived with his date, Kyra, who was one of Haley's good friends. Immediately the two girls embraced each other before Haley showed them to the table. Then she said exactly the same thing she had said to Nathan, to Lucas who smirked at her.

Then William, one of her friends to, and Brooke walked in. He had asked her before Lucas had gotten a chance. Haley stared at her friend before she led them to the table. Quickly she hugged her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Haley stated as she walked away with a smile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They were standing at their posts after all the guests had entered when Nathan and Lucas motioned Haley to them. Firstly she walked to Lucas.

"Smile Haley…I could swear it's a jail sentence for you to be here…" he joked and Haley laughed.

"Yeah yeah."

"I'll make you a deal…if you smile all night I'll go to the formal with you." he said and Haley smiled.

"Really?" she asked, checking that she heard correctly.

"Really."

Then she turned to Nathan who introduced her to Tracey, who she had never met in person.

"Tracey…this is my mistress Haley. Go on Hales…tell her you're my mistress." he urged and Haley looked between him and Tracey who was stunning…as in blonde hair, blue eyes, fake boobs…stunning.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Haley faked that she didn't know and Tracey nodded.

"Then I'm sure as hell not his mistress." she said and Tracey burst out laughing. Haley smiled as she smirked at Nathan and retook her place.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner was served it was time for photos and Haley took many with all of her friends. She took a special one with Nathan and one with Lucas…two photos that meant the world to her. The photographer commented that she and Nathan made a cute couple and they looked at her awkwardly before they stood up and both walked away. When they walked away, as Tracey took photos with other people, Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her into a dark corner where they were hidden by the decorations.

"Nate!" she giggled as he placed his hand over her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded that she understood and he slowly slid his hand away from her face, trying to stop thinking about her soft skin.

"Okay…so what's up?" she whispered and Nathan gave her a look.

"Why would anything be up?" he asked casually and Haley tried her best not to laugh.

"Nathan…look where we are standing…in decorations…at your prom. Something is up." she stated and he sighed as he sat down heavily. Haley didn't know what to do so she joined him on the floor.

"My mom and dad are moving away Hales…my dad's already gone and my mom is moving in a little less than a month. They're leaving me the business and the house. Plus I'm failing my senior year and now…now Tracey's dad is going to kill me when I break up with her…and then…then there is you." he said softly as he looked up at her. Haley's breath caught in her throat.

"What…what do you mean there is me?" she asked, trying to get clarity.

"I've been having these dreams of you…and I don't know what to make of them. And then there are all these things people keep saying about us and…" he was going to do it. He was going to admit to Haley that he was beginning to see her as more than just a friend.

"And?" she urged on…

"And I need to know if maybe…"

"Found them! Silly them…looks like they were hiding here after all!" Kyra's voice was heard and Nathan stood up quickly. Haley didn't…she wanted to hear what he was going to say. But he turned to her, smiled and walked out.

Haley didn't see Nathan for the rest of the night as he left to go to his after-party. She danced some dances with Lucas before she to decided to leave and get the sleep she deserved.


	12. Shopping for love

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time so here is 5 chapters to keep you updated! This story has 44 chapters. Shocker I know so you have a lot to catch up! Let me know if you're still reading and I love a reply for each chapter you read!**

Chapter 12

It was a few weeks after the prom and Haley and Nathan had barely spoken to each other. Whenever they did see each other it was usually to short that all they could say was hello. Soon Lucas and Nathan's exams began and they saw less of each other…yet Lucas would stay after his exam to see Haley and Brooke but Nathan went straight home…trying to dodge Haley.

Haley heard via the grapevine that Nathan had broken up with Tracey a week after the prom. She had also heard that he had told his friends that he wouldn't date steadily again for a long time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Wednesday, a week and a half before the formal, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Stefan went shopping for clothes for the formal. Well Stefan had just tagged along cause even though Brooke had asked Nathan to come to she knew that he wouldn't come. Brooke wasn't invited to the formal but Lucas had forced Nathan to invite her…at order of Haley. That way Brooke could join in the fun. The seniors of the school all had their own comfy jackets which they wore. Lucas looked at Haley and he laughed as he handed her the jacket and she lazily put it on, snuggling into the overlarge jacket.

So they walked, closely together, talking about what they were going to wear. Haley chose a purple corset top and simple black pants. Lucas chose a simple red shirt with his prom pants and tie. Brooke had found a distaste in all the clothes she had looked at and had decided right there and then that she was going to wear one of her own creations. They all laughed as they walked out the shop and Lucas took Haley's hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

"You're going to look like a princess." He said sweetly and Haley smiled.

From a distance Nathan watched them. He had forced himself to come…only to see her and Lucas. He turned on his heels but he walked straight into a girl he knew. He smirked as he knew she would easily be an outlet for his aggression so he started sweet talking her, knowing she would fall in his arms.

Haley watched with sad eyes as Nathan flirted with the other girl. So as her heart broke for the loss of a dream…so did Nathan's.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke saw how upset her friend was and she was sure if they could spend one night together…doing something other that talking, like watching movies, it would strengthen their once strong friendship. So she suggested a movie night. She invited Stefan and Haley and forced Nathan to agree to go with them.

Friday night Haley had dressed up really nicely. She wore her newest black strap top with a cute jean and wore her jacket that her grandmother had brought her. In Brooke's words: she looked like sex-on-legs.

Suddenly Haley's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

_Scott_

Heart jumping, she flipped the phone open.

"James here." She said quickly as she pulled a face towards Brooke. They were standing in a fashion shop and Brooke was trying her best to find some clothes she found no problems with.

"Hey where are you guys? I'm in front of the cinema but you guys are no show!" Nathan said a bit irritated and Haley laughed.

"We're in the shop next door Nathan…" she said and he mumbled something that Haley couldn't hear. She placed a hand in front of the receiver.

"He's mumbling…" she said to Brooke who sighed and grabbed the phone out of her friends hand.

"Nathan get your ass in this shop now or I swear you will be in so much pain…more than you can imagine." Brooke almost yelled into the phone as she hung up. Not even a minute later Nathan walked into the shop.

"Now see…that wasn't to bad." Brooke said as she faked a smile and headed to the shoes. Nathan and Haley smiled at each other as he hugged her.

"Hey you."

"Hey…" she answered slowly.

"Haley James come look at these Prada shoes! They are so totally cute!" Brooke yelled and Haley sighed as she walked to her, smirking at Nathan.


	13. At the movies 1

Chapter 13

Haley, Brooke and Nathan slowly walked to the small café outside of the mall. They sat down and ordered their drinks, Nathan getting a beer, and started talking. Soon Stefan joined them and Brooke and Stefan left to go buy the tickets, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

"So…how are things?" Haley asked and Nathan smiled.

"Fine and with you?" he asked and Haley smiled.

"Great…just great." They both smiled and Nathan burst out laughing.

"So…I heard you're going to visit your mother in a few weeks…that will be fun." Haley said and Nathan smirked.

"Yeah it will be…I miss her a lot."

"Ah that's so sweet!" Haley cooed and Nathan grinned.

"Oh go on will you!" he laughed as they stood up to join Brooke and Stefan in the line.

As they walked towards the line Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder like he always did and Haley smiled as she took his hand that was draped over her shoulder. They lazily walked over to the line and Haley smiled as Nathan bumped her. Then they got to Brooke but still they held on to each other.

"So…have we decided what we're going to go watch?" Haley asked Brooke who smiled at her friend.

"Yes we have…we are all going to go watch Tokyo Drift." She stated and Nathan smiled.

"Oo…cars…nice."

"Down big boy…" Brooke joked as she quickly bought the tickets.

For the next half hour they walked around the mall, Nathan's arm not moving from Haley's shoulder. They all laughed together and soon all the problems that they had seemed to fade away. At one stage they stopped outside one shop as Brooke and Stefan started talking to a few guys that was in Haley and Brooke's class. Haley acknowledged them by a small nod before Nathan pulled her to one side and started to tickle her.

"Nathan! Nate stop!" Haley giggled, neither one caring that the group of guys were watching them with interest.

"But I don't wanna…" Nathan laughed as he grabbed Haley's waist and twirled her around.

"God I'm going to be sick! Put me down Nathan!" Haley yelled and Nathan's face fell as he sat her down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and Haley smiled.

"I'm fine…don't worry about me…" she said quickly and Nathan smiled.

"Uhm well can I go smoke before the movie…you know?" he asked curiously and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure…I'll go with you." She said as she motioned to Brooke they were going and then Nathan placed his arm around her shoulder again as he drank the cool drink that they had bought.

When they got outside Nathan quickly lit his cigarette and handed his cool drink to Haley who took a sip, she knew he didn't mind. She looked around as she thought about all the people that she knew that were there that night and her eyes went large as she noticed the one person she didn't want to see…Theresa. She quickly looked away and turned back to Nathan. They talked for a while and Nathan smoked his cigarette. They talked about things that didn't really matter and they laughed loudly. He finished and Haley handed him back his drink, only giving an apologetic smile for the fact that it was empty. Nathan shrugged as he swung his arm around her again, in his usual manner, and together they walked to the dustbin…precisely where Theresa was standing.

"Slut…" Nathan said under his breath and Haley hit his arm.

"Nathan! You can't say stuff like that!" she said through her laughter.

"What…oh come on...if she was in the same club as me and I was drunk…well from the outfit she's wearing now I'd definitely do her." Nathan said and Haley gagged.

"Gross."

"You know it's true…" he said as he moved them towards Theresa.

"Nate…what are you doing?" she asked cautiously and Nathan smirked.

"We're being friendly…" he muttered as they got close and Haley wanted to say something but was stopped by Theresa.

"Haley! My you look great! And…Nathan…" she said, looking them up and down, taking into account how close Nathan and Haley were standing and his arm around her.

"Hey Theresa…you look great to." Haley said sweetly and Nathan controlled his urge to laugh.

"So what are you two doing here?" Theresa asked and Haley smiled.

"Well we're going to watch Tokyo Drift now…we just came out to take a break." She informed her and the two girls smiled before they said their goodbyes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally they sat down in the movies. Haley and Nathan opting to sit a row in front of Brooke and Stefan. They were early…close to a half hour early…so immediately everyone took out their phones and started texting people. Nathan grinned as he typed a quick text to Peyton, who never liked the idea of Nathan and Haley hanging out.

Nathan: Haley kisses like a dream.

Nathan showed the message to Haley who couldn't help but to laugh.

Peyton: Wouldn't know never kissed her before.

Nathan: I think tonight we might sleep together…

Peyton: Don't you dare Nathaniel Scott! She is not like you! I will cut off everything that causes a problem!

By then Haley and Nathan were almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Brooke and Stefan had also started talking to Peyton…making her believe that Haley and Nathan were kissing. Then Haley's phone vibrated and she quickly took it out, almost falling off her chair when she noticed the name.

Peyton: Haley James I will kill you to!

Haley: What?

Peyton: Don't you dare do anything with him!

Haley looked at Nathan and he nodded, immediately knowing what she was going to do.

Haley: But Peyton…he asked me out…


	14. At the movies 2

Chapter 14

_Haley: But Peyton…he asked me out…_

Peyton: WHAT? WHEN?

Haley: Earlier this evening…over the phone…and I said yes.

Peyton: Haley I don't want you to turn out like I did…

Haley: I won't…he's different with me

Peyton: Fine…I'm tired of trying to help you. Go fuck up your life like you want to

And Haley knew that Peyton had switched off her phone. She gave Nathan a worried look and he smiled at her.

"Hales…don't worry about it…" he said as she looked back down at the phone.

"It…it just seemed like a good joke…to see how many people would believe it…" she said and Nathan nodded.

"It's a good con Haley and we'll go on with it…" he said as he smirked and they told more people they were together. But soon they both put their phones on silent and they sat back down to watch the movie.

Suddenly three girls walked past and Haley sighed. They were in her year…three of the girls she whished she had not ever met. They were backstabbing girls that hanged with the popular group…disgusting. They smiled at Haley as they moved past them into the row and Nathan rolled his eyes at which Haley laughed. Then a group of younger kids moved into the row in front of them. Soon the movie started and the lights went off.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley was having fun, watching the movie and she and Nathan made quirky comments the whole time. They were having a lot of fun just talking. Then the group of kids in front of them started playing songs on their phones and Haley could see Nathan's blood start to boil. He had a really short temper and she knew that they had crossed it. They continued…with out stop and Nathan gave them a death glare.

"Fuck guys…stop it." He said aggressively and Haley gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry they'll stop…" Haley said softly and Nathan shook his head.

"I swear I will fuck them up."

"Nathan." Haley said as a warning and he smiled at her.

They stayed silent for a short while and then suddenly the kids started yelling. Nathan made as if he was going to get up, curling his hand into a fist, and Haley knew she had to act quickly to save not only the kids. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, placing it on his leg. Immediately she felt Nathan relax but when she tried to get her hand out…cause it was weird for friends to hold hands like that…she felt Nathan's grip tighten around her hand. She relaxed as she kept her hand in his and she knew she would never admit just how comforting it was for her.

As the movie went on Haley grew tired in places and without realizing it she lazily placed her head on his shoulder. Nathan smiled at himself as he placed his head on hers for a few seconds and then he lifted it again. Haley sat up and she whispered into his ear, cause that was the only way they could hear each other.

"That lead actor guy has something wrong with his lip…and oh my god do you see his teeth!" she said seriously and Nathan started laughing as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Now you know that's all I will be thinking about for the rest of the movie…" Nathan said and Haley grinned.

They sat away but still held each other's hands…both of them feeling comfort and natural just like that. Unbeknownst to them the three other girls were watching them interact together and they couldn't help but think that they were going out.

Nathan suddenly let go of Haley's hand as his hand reached into his pocket for his phone which was vibrating furiously. He sighed as he checked the caller ID and Haley was looking over his shoulder.

Tracey

Haley's face fell and she turned to watch the movie, but from the side she could see Nathan reject the call and then place it back in his pocket. She sat with her hand on her legs, like she always did when she watched a movie, and kept her eyes on the screen. She knew that the only reason Nathan had kept holding her hand was cause he didn't want to make her seem foolish…she was giving him a way out. She saw Nathan sat straight again and then he did something she wasn't expecting…

He took her hand into his again and intertwined their fingers.

Then he started playing with her knuckles and Haley laughed as she tried to play with his but it didn't work. They both smiled at each other and were soon lost in their own little world.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the end of the movie Haley sat up a little straighter and Nathan laughed. For 15 minutes they had fought over which car was the best…and he knew that they wouldn't stop. They sat in silence, waiting for the three girls to walk past but they didn't and so they watched as the group of kids in front of them stood up. Haley's eyes widened as she immediately let go of Nathan's hand who looked puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Haley joked and the blonde haired girl laughed, her wavy hair bouncing around.

"Movies…duh. What are you doing here?" she asked and Haley laughed.

"Movies. Duh. Cherise…meet Nathan. Nathan…this is my cousin Cherise." Haley introduced and they smiled at each other. The two girls talked for a few minutes more and then they all left.

A few minutes later Brooke and Stefan had gone home and only Nathan and Haley were left. He placed his arm around her and they walked around the mall just talking. They decided to continue the con of them being together and they decided on how they got together and everything. After a while the conversation switched.

"Nah…I wanna get married twice. First time for money…then for love." Haley said and Nathan laughed as he eyed her from the side.

"Remind me never to be your first husband." Nathan said and Haley looked away.

"Nah…I'll make you a deal. You can be my second husband."

"Deal."

Neither one of them was unaware of what they had just said…second husband equaled love…

oOoOoOoOoOo

After about a half an hour Haley's father came to fetch her. Nathan walked up to Jimmy James and introduced himself, something that seemed to impress Jimmy very much. Then they said their goodbyes and both went home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley was typing on the computer when an instant message popped on her screen.

Scott23: Thanks for inviting me…

Tutorgirl: No thank you for coming "bf"

Scott23: Pleasure "gf"

Tutorgirl: I told Lucas earlier…

Scott23: And

Tutorgirl: He believed it…he said it was just unexpected.

Scott23: I also told a few people…they all seem to believe it.

Tutorgirl: lol

Tutorgirl: Well see you Monday…I need my beauty sleep

Scott23: K

Tutorgirl: Night then

Scott23: Night

_Tutorgirl is now offline_


	15. Faking it or not

Chapter 15

Monday came all too soon for the two friends. Haley groaned as she walked into the school. She had been up late, talking to Brooke trying to convince her that it was only a con. She had wanted Brooke to be a believer but that Saturday Brooke had called her and angrily asked what was going on and why she had not been told. It had taken hours to convince her. In the end she agreed to help them make it look more real and today was make or break.

Haley walked to her friends and immediately was enlightened by their stories of the weekend. Peyton stood to a side and as Haley looked at her once best friend she knew that things would never be the same again. She turned away from her and paid close attention to the rest of her friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan was lying in his bed, thinking of everything, as he brought the cigarette to his mouth. His parents were gone, he had to take care of the house and the business, his brother – the can-do-no-wrong-best-son-ever – was permanently on his case, Tracey wanted to kill him and then there was Haley.

He shook his head in defeat. He had come so close to telling her he liked her at prom. So close but yet so far. If it hadn't had been for Kyra interrupting them he was sure he would have…and then? He knew everything would change after that…but at that moment he hadn't cared. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms…to be able to kiss her when he wanted.

When he had told her he had a dream about her he was being vague. He didn't have just one dream about her…he had many that were spanned out over the last few months. They were sometimes short dreams…just dreaming of her standing in front of him, smiling at him. The latest ones, however, had been longer and much more interesting and thought provoking. He had dreamt she was his girlfriend once…and that morning when he woke up he instantly knew it had been the best dream he had ever had. And then the one he had most recently…the night before the prom actually. He had dreamt that he had lost her forever. That she hated him with every inch of her body. Nathan Scott had woken up…crying.

He sighed as he took another long puff from the cigarette and through it away. In a few hours he would have to meet Haley at school to make the con look real. So lazily he stood up and went to take a shower.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley had spent the whole first two periods convincing everyone that she and Nathan were going out. That previous night when she had planned it she had spent a lot of time planning what she would say if people didn't believe her…unfortunately it had been a waste of time. By some weird twist of fate everyone seemed open to believe that the academic "innocent" student and the bad boy were together. But though they believed it…didn't mean that they were all to happy about it.

Even though a lot of kids avoided Nathan because of his reputation, Nathan still had a long line of ex-girlfriends in their school. Most of them had nothing in common (except for being Nathan's ex) except one thing…their total disgust for Haley. It was because of her goodness and innocence that they hated her…but one thing they hated the most was something that Haley didn't even know she had…her ability to captivate Nathan's thoughts.

Then there were some of Haley's own friends who didn't like the idea. Peyton, firstly, had gone off on Haley again, even after she had been told it was just a con. But frankly Haley had stopped caring what she thought. Bevin had her say to, as did Mouth and a few other people. Brooke and Lucas were the only ones that didn't say anything…partly cause they both knew it was a con. Mostly cause they thought Haley and Nathan were great together.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally it was break time and Haley stood at the Not-so-round-circle…waiting for Nathan to show up. He was taking his time and Haley couldn't say that it wasn't pissing her off. It was one of the things of Nathan that irritated her the most. Finally she decided to stop waiting and started talking to Brooke, Lucas, Peyton (even though she didn't want to), Mouth and Bevin.

"So what did you guys think about the new teacher? He is to hot for his own good." Brooke said loudly, placing her hands on her hips. Lucas turned away from them all to laugh but seeing as they all knew what he was doing Brooke scoffed in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah Tigger. He really is hot. Don't listen to Luke over here…he just can't show any appreciation for the wonder that is the male figure…" Haley said and Brooke smiled at the thought of Haley standing up for her.

"Because he doesn't have a wonderful figure…" Bevin joked and everyone burst out laughing, except Lucas who glared at them.

"Keep on making jokes like that...small things amuse small minds." Lucas said though the bitterness he tried to portray through his voice was clearly not good enough to keep the smirk off his face. Haley smiled warmly at Lucas and he gave her one back.

"So…have you guys decided what you are going to wear to the formal yet…I mean it's this Saturday!" Bevin said enthusiastically and immediately everyone that was going felt bad. Bevin had not been invited… and even though she acted that she didn't care everyone was sure she did.

"Well our clothes are done but little miss stuck-up over here didn't like any of the clothes...in five different shops we went to." Haley stated, nodding over to Brooke who smirked back at her.

"I can't help I have impeccable eye for fashion unlike other people I know." she stated and once again everyone knew who she was hinting at.

"My girlfriend has impeccable taste…" they all heard as Nathan walked up behind Haley and stood behind her. Haley couldn't help but smile as he lightly held on to her waist for a few seconds before letting go.

"Oh god look who it is…" Brooke said and immediately Peyton walked away to Skills and Chris. She and Chris had broken up but according to her she still loved him and it was clear to everyone that she was swooning over him.

"Ah come on Davis…you love me…admit it." Nathan said confidently and Brooke shook her head.

"I won't say that…not in front of Hales…" Brooke said with a cheeky smile as she walked away. Lucas kept standing there and Brooke puffed as she turned around and pulled him away. Nathan and Haley both laughed. Bevin and Mouth seemed to disappear into the crowd to.

Finally Haley turned towards Nathan and they smiled at each other, both of their hearts beating faster.

"Funny how they all seem to disappear like that…" Haley joked and Nathan smirked at her.

"Yeah…funny." Nathan agreed and for a second they stood together like that…in silence.

It was Nathan who finally made a move as he pulled Haley into a huge hug and she placed her head on his chest.

"I missed you Hales…" he said to himself.

"Nate you saw me Friday…how could you miss me?" Haley asked with a chuckle and Nathan went rigid as he realized that he hadn't said it to himself.

"But really Haley…I missed you." he admitted and Haley smiled into his chest.

"I missed you too…"

Then the bell rang through the school and Haley sighed into Nathan. She was mad…mad that the bell had rung after only such a short time with Nathan. She didn't know that Nathan was mad for exactly the same reason.

"Ah…duty calls…" Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan and he smiled.

"Yeah well I'm going home…" Nathan said as he looked to Lucas who gave him thumbs up.

"I wish I could just skip the rest of the school day and come with you…" she sighed as Nathan helped her with her bag.

"You could…" Nathan started but Haley shook her head, stopping him in mid sentence.

"It sounds tempting but I can't and you know it… but thanks for the offer. We'll speak soon…promise." Haley said as they hugged each other and walked their different ways.

Lucas and Brooke were still taking when Nathan and Haley walked away and Lucas leaned closer to Brooke.

"We're they faking it just now…or not?" he asked confused and Brooke gave him a small smile.

"For once Lucas…I really don't know…but something inside of me says that they weren't faking…"


	16. The formal

Chapter 16

The week seemed to pass as fast as a blink of an eye and before they knew it, it was Saturday…the day of the formal. During the week Nathan and Haley had spent a lot of time together, pretending to be together as a couple. But as the week progressed it got harder and harder as more people made nasty remarks. Soon most people knew it was a con and it was then that Nathan and Haley decided to quit while they were still ahead. So by Thursday the rumours had spread like wildfire that they were indeed broken up for good.

Nathan and Haley would never admit to anyone how much it had hurt that people were so nasty about them going out…when that was secretly all they wanted to do. But they smiled and pretended like it didn't matter…for after all…what was one more lie to cover up another?

Nathan had been the one to suggest that they end the con. He had told Haley it was because all of the people they were trying to con knew the truth…so what was the point? But in his heart he knew it wasn't the real reason. He watched Haley closely that week…he watched her act like she didn't care when people told them about the disgusting comments going around about them. He watched her hold back the tears when some people called her a slut. He watched the Haley James he knew and maybe even loved hurt like hell…and that was why he had asked her to stop it. And he would never admit to her that he was the one that started the rumour that had caused everyone to be nice to Haley again…the one where he had said he cheated on her…he was conning her. He had done it, knowing all to well that Haley would get the sympathy…and he didn't give a damn about himself…all he cared about was easing Haley's pain…which he did. To bad he could never take the credit for it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat on her bed that morning, brushing her long hair, and watching television with ease. She had gone to bed early that night because of the night she would have and she was glad…she had no puffy eyes and there wasn't a trace or any sign of a pimple heading her way. Perfect…she thought with a smile.

The rest of the day she spent getting ready and by the afternoon Brooke had joined her at her house. Together they got dressed, Brooke showing off her perfect design of a dress that she had made, and did their hair and make-up. In the end they both look marvelous.

oOoOoOoOoOo

That night they stepped out of the car and greeted Jimmy before he drove off. Somehow Haley and Brooke had persuaded him to let Haley stay at Brooke's house for the night. Unbeknownst to him they would be going to Nathan's afterparty instead…Brooke's parent's weren't home so there was no way they could be busted cause Lydia and Jimmy hardly ever checked on Haley.

Immediately Lucas was at Haley's side as he took her arm in his.

"Well I'll be danged…my date looks even prettier tonight than I ever saw her!" Lucas said honestly as he kissed her cheek and Haley smiled up at him before hugging his side.

"Thanks Luke…you look handsome to…very handsome." she said and Lucas smiled as he lead her to Nathan and Brooke. Haley stood next to Nathan who looked down at her and smiled a sweet smile before looking at Brooke again.

"Didn't that invite say all skanks must stay away…cause if it did someone should tell her to go home!" Brooke whispered to the group as she nodded towards Veronica, one of the students who thought they were mightier than the rest. The group all laughed as Brooke smiled at them. She walked off with Lucas hoping they could talk in private for a while, leaving Nathan and Haley together.

Nathan lazily bumped Haley who smirked and bumped him back. Nathan stared up at the sky and then back down again to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You look nice tonight." he said sweetly but as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to hit himself and Haley smiled at him.

"Nice? Well the school looks nice to…" she laughed and Nathan groaned as he raked his hand through his hair.

"You know what I mean Haley…you look beautiful." he stated and she smiled at him as she tugged on his tuxedo.

"You look handsome Nate…"

They talked for a while before Brooke and Lucas joined them, both of them looking very happy, and together they went inside the venue and found their seats.

According to Nathan and Lucas they had the worst table in the whole room…cause it was directly next to the headmaster's table. The headmaster gave one look at them and sighed, but was very surprised to see Haley sitting next to Lucas. Lucas sat next to Nathan, then Brooke, then three other girls, then Peyton and then Haley.

oOoOoOoOoOo

During the speeches and the dinner Nathan and Lucas had entertained the whole table with their antics. They all laughed a lot and it was fun. Then afterwards they went to take photos and they took a lot…after a while the photographer sat down because he realized that this group would take forever to get over with. Then they started dancing and the girls decided that they should share their first dance with their dates. Then Haley danced with Nathan and Brooke with Lucas.

The night seemed to come to an end faster than they all expected and the four friends laughed loudly as they walked out of the building and headed to Nathan's house. Nathan had bought the drinks and he and Lucas had promised that they wouldn't smoke…just drink.

For two hours they all sat in the living room of Nathan's house and joked around, watching as they all got drunk out of their skulls. Haley and Brooke were the first to go and not to long after Nathan and Lucas were goners to. For Haley it was a new experience…she had never gotten drunk before in her life so she didn't know how it felt…but at that moment it felt good.

After a while Lucas and Brooke started to giggle at their own jokes and soon started kissing each other. Lucas and Brooke laughed as they stood up and swaggered out of the door, towards the guest room where Lucas was staying. Haley made a face as she stood up, almost falling over, and tried to make her way to the bathroom. Nathan stood up to help her, even though he could hardly walk himself. They laughed loudly as they walked down the hallway and suddenly they found themselves in Nathan's room.

Haley looked around the room with huge eyes and then looked back at Nathan, giggling all the way.

"Naaaateee…this isn't the bathroooom!" she said loudly and Nathan placed a finger in front of his mouth as he to smiled.

"Wow….it really isn't!" he said, looking around too and they both burst out laughing.

Suddenly Nathan's dog jumped up from beneath Haley's feet and ran out of the room, causing Haley to fall into Nathan who took a step back to catch her but landed on the bed, with Haley on top of him. Haley and Nathan couldn't keep their drunken laughter in as they burst out laughing again.

Then, as if it just dawned on them, they both became silent and looked at each other absorbedly. Haley timidly bit her lip and Nathan smiled at her…a smile he had never given her before. Haley's gaze drifted down to Nathan's lips and she absentmindedly licked her own lips, something which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

Nathan leaned forward and slowly and tenderly kissed Haley who kissed him back without hesitation. The kiss became more passionate as they both let go off everything that kept them from showing their emotions towards each other. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and for Haley the space was too big as she pushed herself closer to him. Nathan grew irritated as he spun them around so that Haley was under him and he kissed her neck tenderly, causing Haley to giggle and moan. Nathan laughed softly to…and neither one seemed to care that it was the alcohol in their systems. It was as if a fire exploded inside them both as they became even more passionate and Haley tugged at Nathan's shirt, not caring what she was doing. She smiled as she leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"This has to go…"

Nathan smiled brightly as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He looked at Haley's corset with anger in his eyes as he noticed that it would be harder to take off. Haley laughed as she looked at his face.

"Don't worry…I would have only worn it once anyways…" she said and Nathan laughed as he helped her pull it off, causing it to tear in many places.

Nathan looked at Haley as if it suddenly dawned on him what they were doing and Haley noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. It was too late for her…she was already to far gone and she pulled him down to her by the chain he kept around his neck.

"We don't haaaveee to dooo this Haleey." Nathan said and Haley shook her head as she kissed her way from his mouth to his ear.

"But I waaant to." she said firmly and Nathan smiled as he kissed her even more, as even more clothing started coming off.

"I love you Nathan…"

"I love you to Hales…"


	17. Dealing with you is not an option

Chapter 17

The next morning Haley woke up with a huge migraine and an unbelievable thirst. She cursed silently as she had to close her eyes again due to the sharpness of the light and the noises being so loud. She looked down and blinked her eyes repeatedly as she saw her corset top on the floor. She quickly glanced down at her body and her breath caught in her throat as she noticed her naked body under the covers. Then she felt an arm snake around her body and she turned, her eyes growing bigger as she saw Nathan sleeping next to her, also naked.

As realization and memory glimpses of what she had done the night before hit Haley her eyes immediately teared up and she couldn't stop the tears as she almost sprang out of the bed. Frantically she looked for her clothes and quickly put her underwear and pants on, the tears blinding her sight. She went hysterical when she saw her torn up corset but she gulped back her screams as she pulled a shirt of Nathan's off the floor and put it on her, walking out of the room. She turned back and looked at Nathan, the guy she knew she loved, with disgust. She cried into her hand as she thought about her promise to abstain…and there she had done it. She walked away from the room, tears streaming down her face. She was a broken girl.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas was standing in the kitchen making coffee for him and Brooke. Brooke had fallen asleep on his bed the moment they walked in and he had smiled and slept on the couch. He was just about to pick up the kettle when Haley walked into the room slowly. Lucas turned to her for a brief second, then turned back around again.

"Morning sunshine! I'm making coffee if you want!" he said cheerfully and smiled. Lucas was a morning person…even when he had a hangover.

"I…I just…I wanna go home…" Haley cried softly and Lucas immediately turned back around and rushed to her. Haley backed away from him as he got closer to her and cried even harder.

"No no stay away don't hurt me!" she begged and Lucas put up his hands worriedly.

"Hales…my God…I won't hurt you…" he said softly as his heart beat faster and faster at the sight of his hysterical friend.

"I want Brookie…" Haley cried as she sunk down to the floor and Lucas nodded as he ran towards Brooke and called her. Instantly Brooke was at Haley's side as Lucas slowly walked into the room.

"Haley…" Brooke said softly as she sat next to her and Haley turned to Brooke, frantically crying. What scared Brooke the most right at that instant were Haley's eyes. Haley looked broken, lost…as if she had been shattered into millions.

"I'm here…I'm here." Brooke said as she embraced Haley who cried even more into her friends shoulder. She clung to Brooke with all her might as the whole ordeal came back to her and she found herself unable to breath for a few seconds. And just like that Haley had passed out in Brooke's arms.

Lucas made a grab for Haley and he pulled her to him as he rubbed her back comfortably, as Brooke too was crying now. They both knew what had happened, they saw Haley's torn clothes…they knew. Within a minute Haley had woken up again. She started to struggle when she noticed it was a guy holding her but Lucas pulled her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay Haley…I won't hurt you…I won't…" he said softly into her ear and Haley relaxed in his arms as she let herself cry even more.

Through broken sobs Haley told them what had happened that night and she could feel Lucas tense next to her. Brooke embraced her friend till Haley was asleep in their arms. Lucas nodded towards the car and grabbed his jacket, throwing it over Haley's shoulders and walked them outside, carrying Haley to the car.

"Take my car Brooke…I'll get a lift to your house later after I make a stop at the James' house to leave a note that says Haley will be spending the day with us." Lucas instructed as he carefully placed Haley on the backseat, making sure she was comfortable. Then he turned to Brooke and saw the tears spilling from her eyes. He pulled her closer to him.

"This was supposed to be the day we tell them Luke…we were supposed to tell them we're together and now look what happened! Haley is in a state and who the hell knows what Nathan is thinking!" Brooke cried into his arms and Lucas sighed as he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I know Brooke…but you just get Haley to your house…she will feel safe there. I'll take care of Nathan." Lucas said as he kissed her temple and placed the keys in her hands.

"Be safe." she said giving him one last kiss before she climbed into the car, driving away with Haley. Lucas turned back into the house, finished making his coffee and went to sit in the living room, waiting.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Brooke got home she ran into one of her older brothers, Logan who was 20, and told him she needed help with Haley. He agreed heartedly, having always liked Haley (as a friend), and walked out with Brooke. He picked Haley up with ease and carried her to Brooke's room and placed her on the bed. He turned to his sister who gave him a thankful look.

"Will you guys be okay?" he asked worriedly and Brooke nodded. Logan wasn't home a lot but he was the sibling that was home the most, apart from Brooke of course…and that was probably why they were so close.

"Yeah…don't worry I'll phone if I need help." she said and Logan gave a half smile as he walked out of the room and to the garage where his car stood. Two minutes later he was gone.

Brooke looked at her friend sleeping on her bed. She sighed as softly walked out of the room and into the hallway and into the room mere feet away from hers. Haley had two older brothers, Logan and Dean who was 25, and one older sister, Bella who was 22. Haley walked into Bella's room and instinctively knew where she was going. Bella had told her where all the things were if she ever needed it. Brooke opened the drawer and gave a half smile as she grabbed the pill and almost ran to get a glass of water for Haley.

When she finally got back to Haley she was awake but still seemed very tired. Brooke shakily handed her the pill and water.

"What's this?" Haley asked cautiously and Brooke sighed.

"It's the morning after pill Hales…" the words hadn't even come out of her mouth fully yet when the pill was already in Haley's mouth. Then Brooke took the water away and sat next to Haley, embracing her friend who had started crying again.

"I hate him Brooke…I love him…I hate him so much…" Haley cried and Brooke stroked her hair.

"I know you do sweetie…I know."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan woke up a full hour after Haley had left. He sat up lazily as he grabbed a glass of water next to his bed and drank from it. He noticed he was naked and he couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. Though most of the night was a blur to him he remembered one thing clearly…and that was him and Haley. He sighed as he leaned his head against the bed's headboard, feeling suddenly very weary. He had told her he loved her…he had finally admitted it. But he had taken the one thing away from her that he could never give her back…her innocence.

He stood up and pulled on some clothes before he slowly walked out towards the kitchen.

"Morning." he jumped as he looked into the living room and he felt his heart jump again as he saw Lucas sitting in one of the chairs…a mug of cold coffee standing next to him. Lucas had not taken a single sip yet.

"God I hate you morning people." Nathan moaned as he sank down in the chair opposite Lucas who kept his glare on him.

"I could think of better things to hate." Lucas said no trace of emotion in his voice and Nathan looked up at his best friend, wondering what the hell was going on with him.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"You." Lucas said calmly even though his anger and hate was oozing from that single word. Nathan looked up in horror at his friend as he realized what he had just said.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked angrily, jumping up from the chair. Lucas calmly stood up, knowing he shouldn't lose his temper.

"What is my problem? My problem is that I had to comfort a hysterical girl this morning Nathan! I had to watch a piece of that girl die! I had to watch her sob and shy away from me cause she was scared I would hurt her! Haley James was a mess…and it's all because of you! Fuck Nathan can't you keep it in your pants! Why the hell did you have to do that to Haley? Why Haley?" Lucas yelled as they stood in front of each other and Nathan felt a sense of dread. Lucas knew what had happened. Brooke knew. Haley…she was a mess.

"We were drunk Lucas…" Nathan started but was cut off by Lucas' sarcastic laugh.

"Do not give me that bull Nathan! You should have stopped it! You knew how she felt about it but you still went on with it!" Lucas continued and Nathan glared at him.

"She wanted it!" he yelled back and Lucas looked at him with fire in his eyes as he took one step closer to Nathan.

"Last night was the first night that Haley ever got drunk. Ever. She's the one girl…the one girl Nate…that stood by your crap day in and day out. She defended you when no one else would. She obviously fell in love with you when she knew your history and everything you do…she could have been the best thing to ever happen to you Nathan. And you just successfully fucked that up." Lucas said calmly as he turned around and walked to the guest room to collect his stuff. He sent a quick text to one of his friends who would come fetch him and then walked back out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Nathan was sitting with his head in his hands as he thought about what Lucas had said. He was right…and he needed to make things right with Haley. Lucas gave him a glance but he had made his decision…he was going to help Haley. He heard the car in front of the house and he silently picked up his bags and started walking out.

"Just…let me talk to her…let me explain." Nathan started but Lucas cut him off.

"No…her dealing with you at the moment is not an option." he stated as he walked out of the house, leaving Nathan to suffer on his own.


	18. Silent memories of yesterday

Chapter 18

It had been a month after the formal…one long month in which Nathan and Haley had not spoken to each other. In fact, Haley had grown silent and introverted, opting to talk only when it was needed or when she felt like it…which wasn't a lot. Nathan had spent the whole month just trying to get Haley to speak to him again, but every time he tried Lucas and Brooke would either stop him or Haley would walk away. It was frustrating him, not being able to talk to her, and he didn't know how to handle it that the girl he loved…hated him. So he handled it the only way he knew how…drinking, smoking and partying.

Brooke and Lucas had put the announcement of their relationship on hold as they were both forced to choose sides in the battle of Nathan versus Haley. In theory it was an easy decision, go with who they thought were right, but it didn't work that way.

Lucas and Nathan had been good friends since they could remember…but Lucas and Haley had grown to love each other as friends and he couldn't help but feel protective of her…like she was one of his sisters. His decision was therefore made purely on instinct and what he knew was right…and for once…he wasn't sticking with Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan's fathers were both business men who started out at the same company. They were friends…thus making Brooke and Nathan friends. But for Brooke the decision had been easy. She knew Nathan…she knew Haley…and she knew she would stick with her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan walked around the school, his head hanging, not even pretending to be looking for his class. Over the last month things had gotten worse for him. His grandfather had died, his mother and father had started fighting a lot and his brother and sister was trying to control his life. And, of course, Haley had not spoken to him. He looked up and saw Tim Smith standing in front of him and Nathan smirked as he nodded and they walked off, away from the classes and straight to where the students smoked. Nathan threw down his bag and quickly took the cigarette from Tim, lit it and placed it in his mouth, taking a huge smoke and bowing it out.

"So bro…haven't seen you around here much lately…" Tim started and Nathan looked at him. Tim and Nathan were friends…smoking, drinking, partying friends…but still he didn't need to tell everything to him.

"Yeah well it's been a though time lately." Nathan breathed out as he took another puff.

Tim sighed as he watched Nathan from the corner of his eye. Nathan had not shaved in weeks, his hair was uncombed and the clothes he wore were not ironed. In short…Nathan looked like hell. But no one noticed because it fit with his no care attitude and reputation…anyone except Haley but she would just look away when she saw him…still to hurt to do anything.

"It's only a few weeks school left for you Nate…then you'll be going to Australia…and all of these worries will be over!" Tim said enthusiastically as he smiled and took a puff from his own cigarette.

Tim was right… Nathan's father had sent him a plane ticket to Australia…where he would be spending most of the rest of his life. It had been Nathan's dream to move there and his father obliged, wanting his youngest son to get out of his way. But things had changed the moment he had realized he loved Haley…he had placed the ticket in a box and locked it away…only now…with everything that was happening…had he opened up that possibility again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_(Flashback)_

_Nathan looked at the phone with big eyes as he picked it up and dialed the familiar number that he hated to phone. Within seconds it was answered._

"_Dan Scott here." Dan bellowed into the phone and Nathan's blood turned cold._

"_Dad…it's Nathan." he said and he could swear he heard his father sigh._

"_Yes Nathan. Do you need more money or are you phoning to complain about your brother again?" Dan asked agitated and Nathan sighed as he slumped down in the chair. For a brief second it crossed his mind to hang up on his father…to leave the proposition he had for him…but all it took was one image of Haley and his mind was made up._

"_I wanted to know if I could take a year off…and work for you…before I go to Australia." Nathan uttered and he was met by a silence on the other side. It had shocked Dan…for he knew exactly how much his son hated working for him…and immediately he knew it was because of a girl. _

"_We'll talk about this later…after we see what your report card says." Dan said furiously and hung up, leaving Nathan with the dial tone in his ear._

_(End of flashback)_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat in the Science class and stared out of the window, not caring what the teacher was saying at that moment. Her mind drifted back to the night of the formal and she flinched at the memories of her and Nathan together. She loved him…that she knew…and a part of her knew he loved her…but still that could not take the pain away of what they had done. She had gone against her beliefs…she had did what she promised never to do.

She knew that one day she would come to terms with it…one day she would allow herself not to feel that pain. She would allow herself to forgive herself and Nathan…she would openly love him again. But when that day would come…she didn't know. One thing she knew was that she was more angry at herself than at Nathan.

She felt the tears burning her eyes as she violently pushed them away, refusing to cry in the Science class. She was happy to have two great friends who supported her and she needed to concentrate on her school work again…like she had before there was any Nathan Scott in her life. But as she thought about everything she couldn't help a sad smirk cross her face as she muttered the exact words she had said in warning to Nathan…

"Everyone hurts me in the end…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

_(Flashback)_

_Nathan and Haley sat down in front of the huge lake, sprawling their legs all over the place as they both laughed out loud. They had spent the whole Saturday at the lake just enjoying their friendship and the time together before it would be interrupted by Tracey again. Haley sighed as she leaned back into Nathan's chest and he looked at her, a smile creeping over his face._

"_What's wrong Hales?" he asked as he stroked her hair, something which usually seemed to calm her down._

"_Who says something is wrong?" she asked playfully but Nathan felt her tense for a slight moment. He sighed as he leaned closer to her._

"_Haley…I know you to well…something is up…it's been bothering you all day…I can see…now just tell me!" he said lightly and Haley sighed._

"_It's just that…I can't help feeling that this happiness can't last…I mean…everyone hurts me in the end." she said and Nathan frowned as he turned her around, looking her straight in the eyes._

"_Haley…I won't hurt you…I promise you that…this won't end…" he said as he hugged her and Haley closed her eyes as she felt safe there…and for once she thought that maybe, maybe it could last…_

_(End of flashback)_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tutorgirl is now online_

Scott23: Haley please talk to me…

Scott23: Please Haley we need to talk about this

Scott23: Hales…

Tutorgirl: Don't call me Hales…don't even call me Haley

Tutorgirl: All I wanted to say to you is this:

Tutorgirl: Leave me alone

Tutorgirl: As far as I'm concerned…we're not friends.

_Tutorgirl is now offline_

Haley stared at the screen as the tears streamed down her face and she didn't even try to hide them.

"I'm so sorry..."


	19. The death of a soul

Chapter 19

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake._

_Everybody's empty and everything is so messed up._

_Preoccupied without you; I cannot live at all_

_Another world surrounds you_

_Stumble then I crawl._

As another two months went by it was clear to everyone that this wasn't just another fight. Haley had started crying in school and at home...a lot. Frankly it was starting to scare everyone. She hated to be touched by anyone else than Lucas or Brooke and when she was not with one of them her eyes were dark and suspicious of everyone. She ignored Nathan flat out...having decided that they had hurt each other to much...

Nathan had cut himself off from the not-so-round-circle...it hurt to much to look at them...even at those who stuck with him. In his heart he knew that they had successfully screwed up something that could have been great. He had made two hard decisions in the past two months...one...to leave Haley alone like she had asked or rather ordered. Two...to move to Australia as soon as he could. And he wouldn't be telling anyone that he would be leaving sooner than they all thought.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Yo yo...earth to Nate man...are you not enjoying the party or what?" Tim asked as he floated past Nathan, his arms hooked around two girls who looked just as drunk/high as he did. Nathan frowned as he picked up the bottle of Vodka and brought it up to his lips, tasting the cold liquid slide down his throat.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying it?" Nathan asked with a sigh as he set the bottle on the ground and Tim looked at him intently. He stared hard at Nathan before he lifted his shoulders in defeat and Nathan groaned.

"Just go fuck the girls so we can go home..." he said as Tim saluted him with a grin and practically ran to the room. Nathan sighed as he reached for the cigarette on the table but his hand stopped in mid air as another hand picked it up. Nathan looked up and almost burst out laughing at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Hmm...Tracey." he said with a smirk and she gave him a smile.

"Nathan...long time no see." she said and placed the cigarette in her mouth, as Nathan stood up and lit it for her.

"To long." he agreed as they walked out of the room together.

"I heard from some people that you hooked up with that James girl...Hallie."

"Haley...and we didn't..." Nathan corrected and he stopped in mid sentence as he realized that he had just said her name...the first time in two months.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Tracey said as she shook her blonde hair and for a moment Nathan's breath caught in his throat. At that moment she had looked just like Haley. But he pressed it from his mind as she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me sexy..." she commanded and Nathan obliged and he leaned towards her, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and took a puff before he threw it to the ground. Tracey smiled up at him and she pulled his head closer to his and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Nathan kissed back...but his passion was lacking one thing...the one thing that he thought he would never feel again.

It lacked love.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat on Brooke's bed that Friday and stared at the pictures in the photo album that Brooke kept. Some photos were from dances and formals, some that they took at parties others that were just taken for the fun. She had been staring at the same photo for ages. It was taken months ago...Brooke had captured her and Nathan talking and from the way she shot the photo it looked almost like they were in love. Haley felt the tears rush to her eyes as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the photo, saving it on her phone. Then silently she closed the album and moved it away from her.

Lucas and Brooke walked into the room, their hands intertwined and they didn't even bother to hide it. Haley had pushed them to admit their feelings for each other and they had openly declared that they were indeed a couple. Haley was glad for them, glad that they had gotten together.

Lucas let go of Brooke and walked to Haley, pulling her into his embrace.

"Hey you..." he said into her hair and Haley felt everything in her body relax into his. The two months that had passed had thought her to count on Lucas and Brooke...and she did with everything in her heart and soul.

"Hey Luke." she said into his chest and he could hear from her voice that she was starting to cry so he pulled her tighter to him.

"Shh...don't cry Hales...Brooke and I am here for you." he soothed and Haley relaxed even more. Lucas let go as Brooke took his place and hugged her friend with all the might that she could muster. Lucas walked away out of the room and to the hallway's window and stared out of it, giving the girls a bit of privacy.

Brooke let go of Haley as she sat next to her on the bed. The two girls looked at each other and in that instant if you had been standing outside looking in on them you would swear that Brooke was years older than Haley. Haley looked like a lost little girl...and in truth she was. She had lost her way in life. She had not spoken to Jake much after what had happened...purely because she knew he would be able to figure out what had happened and even though she regretted doing it she still loved Nathan. If Jake found out, Nathan's name would be in the obituary the next day...and she couldn't have that...not while she loved him. She stayed with Brooke most of the time and her parents didn't seem to mind. They were away for school development courses for most of the time so they were happy she had somewhere to stay.

"Hales...are you okay? You've been looking really pale and you haven't eaten in a while..." Brooke said cautiously and Haley shook her head sadly.

"I'm fine Brookie...I'm just not hungry that's all..." she said and even though Brooke didn't believe her friend for one second she dropped the issue. Haley's emotions had gone into major crisis... just one wrong word could start the tears.

"Okay but you have to start eating something Haley...everyone is getting worried about you..." Brooke said and Haley winched away from her like she had just been burned. Immediately Brooke knew she had said the wrong thing and she mentally cursed herself.

"Why should they be? I'm fine...I just fucked up my whole future...it's no big deal really!" Haley yelled as she jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room, Brooke and Lucas right behind her.

"Haley!" Lucas yelled but she didn't stop at his voice.

Her tears blinded her vision and she fluttered her eyelids in the hope to get the water out of her eyes but it was to no avail. As she got father away from the room her tears became worse till it was finally so bad that Haley couldn't see a single thing in front of her. She didn't even notice the stairs in front of her until she felt air underneath her feet and her body slumped forwards, and she felt it connect to the hard, cold steps. To her it felt like forever, falling down those steps, and vaguely she could hear the screams of Lucas and Brooke as they ran up to her. Though her eyes were still blinded she could see that Brooke was hysterical and suddenly she felt two strong arms pick her up, moving her away. And as she looked up into Lucas' face she blinked her eyes. When she opened them she smiled at the face that was now in front of her and she softly mumbled as she felt incredibly tired...

"Nate..."

Then she passed out in Lucas' arms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan awoke with a fright and he sat up, staring out in his room. He wiped the beads of sweat that covered his body, pulling his hands away from himself as he stared at them, shaking. Somehow he had felt an incredible pain in his heart...as if it had been smashed into millions of pieces. He placed his head in his hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't help thinking that it - the pain he felt - had something to do with Haley. But even before he could stand up he felt his head start to hurt and he fell back onto the bed, praying that the hang over would blow over easily. He didn't realize the pain he felt had everything to do with Haley and how he was busy dying...peace by peace. Suddenly a sharp pain sped through his heart and Nathan yelled out in pain as he grabbed his heart and screamed for his brother.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley had woken up in a hospital room an half an hour earlier and after lots of persuasion from Brooke and Lucas she admitted to Brooke's mom, who happened to be her doctor, that she had slept with Nathan. Immediately a pregnancy test was ordered and Haley's whole world stopped. For the time that it took for the tests to be complete Haley sat silent, her thoughts broken, her emotions crashing. And afterwards Brooke sat in the room with her, holding her hand in hers all the time, as Lucas paced outside of the room, waiting to hear the results.

Lucas had driven Haley to the hospital as soon as he had picked her up. Though he would never admit it to anyone he had had an feeling of dread since he had found out about her and Nathan. Something in him told him that there was no use of protection...and from the things he heard about Haley from Brooke it was definitely starting to look like a huge possibility that she was indeed pregnant. So that was why he didn't sit with them, why he had to know first. Cause it...everything...it held huge consequences for them all. Like what would happen to Haley...to Nathan...to them. And he knew...if Haley was pregnant...even after the fall...decisions would have to be made...and Haley wasn't ready to make decisions like that...not in her state.

Brooke's mom, Katrina, walked to the room, test results in her hand, and as she looked up Nathan stood in front of her. Lucas was taller than she was but from the way he stood he looked shorter, more innocent.

"Mrs. Davis I need to ask you a huge favor...I need you to tell ME the results. Haley won't be able to take it...I need to tell her." Lucas said in desperation and Katrina was about to object when she saw the look on Lucas' face. She sighed as she opened the file.

"All right Lucas but you'll have to tell Haley. She was indeed three months pregnant." Katrina confirmed and Lucas stood in shock.

"But how? I mean she never threw up and her stomach is flat..." Lucas said though it didn't seem to make sense as everything came out broken.

"Haley's worked herself up about what happened. As Brooke told me Haley hasn't been eating...so there wasn't really anything that could be purged from her body...and the times that she did she probably didn't tell you. On the subject of her stomach...also not eating. The baby wasn't getting any important minerals to grow..." Katrina explained and Lucas placed his hand on the door frame, stabling himself.

"Wait...you said she WAS pregnant..." Lucas finally picked up and Katrina shook her head sadly.

"The lack of nutrition combined with the fall was too much for her body to take. Haley had a miscarriage." Katrina said and walked away, leaving the teenager to tell the girl.

Lucas stared out as he felt everything in him give up. He had no clue how to tell Haley that...he didn't know how. After about five minutes he turned and looked at the door.

"Grieving the death of a soul..." he said sadly as he walked to the door, opened it and walked to Haley who jumped up and Lucas embraced her. In that spilt second he made a decision that would alter the course of their lives.

"You're not pregnant Hales..." he said and he heard her and Brooke give a sigh or relief before they both burst out crying and Lucas silently, so no one could hear, added...

"Not anymore..."

_We grieve the death of a soul_

_Taken away before it's time_

_Though it's gone it lives on_

_In our hearts, in our minds_

_We count the seconds that pass us bye_

_In a hopeless dream of sorrow_

_Wishing our hearts will heal in time_

_So we can go on with tomorrow_


	20. Broken hearts, shattered souls

Chapter 20

_"You're not pregnant Hales..." he said and he heard her and Brooke give a sigh or relief before they both burst out crying and Lucas silently, so no one could hear, added... _

_"Not anymore..."_

Returning to school the next week was suddenly easier for Haley as that burden of worry was taken off her shoulders, having unbeknownst placed it on Lucas's. She walked into the school with a changed attitude and everyone that passed her by could see that somehow...she had changed. She held her head high as she walked to Mouth and threw her arms around his neck and laughed loudly as he gave her a hug. Peyton watched from the sidelines...to busy with her own problems to pay any attention to the rest. Brooke smiled at Haley as the two girls hugged and for a second neither one pulled back.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Brooke asked softly and Haley nodded as they pulled away and walked away from the group.

"Yeah...I thought about it the whole weekend. We made a mistake...but we both wanted it...I didn't say no...and he gave me the chance to stop Brooke. I think it's been that worry...the whole might I be pregnant...it was freaking me out. I don't know what I would do if I was...but now that I know I'm not I can go on with my life...and Nathan...he's a part of my life...he's takes up all the space in my heart, Brooke. I can't imagine life without him." Haley said with a small smile and Brooke's smile spread over her face, her features lighting up.

"Thank God...now we can finally have our Naley...for real." she said and hugged her friend as tightly as she could. They both laughed as they returned to the group and Haley apologized to everyone...saying that she had been sick and that it was over. They all seemed to accept it and everyone agreed it was great to have the old Haley back.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally it was the end of the school day but Haley's mood had vanished. She had looked for Nathan...she had even gone to some of his classes just to check but he wasn't there. He wasn't at the smokers, at the drinkers and, as far as she could tell, in the school. She felt a sadness spread over her as she moved towards Tim. She knew he would know where Nathan was...he had to. Nathan always told him everything...or so she thought. But it didn't matter...Tim was her last hope. Nobody had known where he was and most people didn't seem to care. And Lucas...well he had shook his head, tears seeming to spring from his eyes the moment he saw her, and walked away. Though it had scared Haley she thought that it was probably about his parents so she left him in peace, like she thought he wanted.

Tim glared at her as she walked closer to him, not really certain what to make of the situation. They had never pretended to like each other...that he knew...not even for Nathan's sake. Now...well after what had happened Tim couldn't believe that she actually had the nerve to come to him. But pulling his usual Tim stunt he smirked at her as she moved closer to him. Even before he could bombard her with sexual comments she opened her mouth.

"Tim...I don't wanna hear it. All I wanna know is do you know where Nathan is?" she said seriously as she instinctively crossed her arms over her chest. Tim looked her up and down.

"You have some nerve James...coming here to ask me about Nathan...after what you did to him." Tim spat out and Haley took a step back as she felt every single bit of anger in his voice.

"Please Tim...I don't need this right now...not from you. Just...tell me where Nathan is." Haley asked nicely and it was Tim's chance to step back as he realized exactly how much she cared about Nathan. Though how and why he realized it then only he knew...he was weird like that. He sighed as he looked past her.

"I'm sorry..." was all he said as he turned and walked away. Haley stared at him unbelievingly before she ran after him. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to sharp stop.

"What the hell does that mean?" she demanded and Tim looked down.

"You guys weren't supposed to find out till it was long over...and even then it would be better if you didn't...he wanted it like that." Tim started and Haley felt her blood turn cold.

"Tim...what's going on?" she asked worriedly and Tim finally looked up at her.

"He's gone. He climbed on the plane Saturday morning. He said if I didn't hear from him again that meant he had started a new life. I haven't heard from him."

Haley's face turned pale as she took in what Tim had said. For a moment her mind went blank as she thought about it. And then like lightning, it struck her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_(Flashback)_

_Haley laughed as she piggy-backed on Nathan's back on the beach. They both burst out laughing and suddenly they both fell to the ground, laughing all the way. For a moment they both just stayed there, lying in the sand, as they looked up into the clear blue sky._

_"I wonder if it looks the same in other countries...you know...seeing the sky from different perspectives." Haley said in thought and Nathan gave her a side-ways glance before he returned his gaze to the sky._

_"I think, and this is just my own personal view here so please don't kill me because of it, that the sky...it's all just the same. Sure you see different stars from different places at night but I mean what's the difference? To me...stuff like that...it doesn't matter. One day when I live in Australia...I'm not going to care about things like that. All I'm going to care about is what I'm doing and who I'm with. The rest...it's just...decor." Nathan said as he stared up and he saw Haley move up till she was leaning on her elbow, looking at him intently._

_"Australia huh?" she asked with a grin and Nathan smiled at her as he too leaned on his elbow and looked at her._

_"Always been a dream of mine...to move there when I was finished with school. My dad's already promised to buy me the ticket...all I have to do is say when." he said and a sad smile crept over Haley's face._

_"Then it's going to be goodbye..." she said softly and Nathan lifted his free hand, tilting her chin up with his finger._

_"No...it will be a see you soon. We'll visit often and who knows...maybe one day you could move there too and we can be neighbors..." he said positively and Haley smiled as she leaned forward and fell into Nathan who laughed. They laughed as Haley jumped up and ran to the water but Nathan caught her and soon they were both dripping wet._

_(End of flashback)_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stood there as she felt the tears start to roll over her cheek.

"Australia." she said and Tim nodded in agreement.

"How long ago did he make the plans to go?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"The day after you told him you never want to speak to him again...the day you ended everything."

She was right.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan's older brother (about 25), Tyler, stood in the hospital's hallway, staring through the glass window at his younger brother...lying there...barely breathing. He had found his brother in bed, screaming in pain, and immediately he had bought him to the hospital. That had been the Friday...and now...at Monday...Nathan had still not been released and that's when Tyler knew it wasn't just a simple heart attack. Yes, Nathan Scott had suffered a heart attack at the tender age of 18. The doctors blamed it on the smoking and drinking...but Tyler knew there was more to the story. He wasn't dumb...he knew that they were doing tests on Nathan. But it had been what Nathan had told him when he had found him that night that scared him.

_"I'm dying Tyler..."_

Every tiny thing in Tyler went into hyper mode at just those three words. Since then Nathan hadn't spoken much. He spoke to the doctors when they talked to him, he asked Tyler not to contact their parents...and then the weirdest thing ever. He asked him not to contact his friends. He told his brother to let everyone believe he had moved away...it was for the best. Tyler had just shaken his head and done his brother's bidding...after all...he was the one lying in the hospital bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared up at the roof of his hospital room. He sighed inwardly as he thought about all the time that he had spent in there. He knew that they, the doctors, were just being extra careful by keeping him there under supervision and frankly he didn't mind. Naturally he was still scared as hell...the doctors told him that he had a HCM...and well from there everything seemed to back fire. He complained...telling the doctor that his heart ached but it had been his brother that had answered him by placing his phone on the desk next to him.

_"There's nothing like the purging of the soul...and I think you need to start purging soon..."_

Nathan picked up the phone as he dialed the familiar number and for a second he wanted to hang up...he didn't have to do it...he didn't need to. But as it started ringing he found himself unable to do it.

"Hello?" the female voice came from the other side of the line and he could immediately hear that she had been crying. He kept quiet...just listening to her sniff away her tears.

"If this is you Brooke I told you I don't wanna talk about it..." she said harshly.

"It's not Brooke...it's me...Nathan." Nathan finally said softly into the phone and he was met by a silence.

"Nathan? I...I heard you're in Australia..." she said sadly and Nathan shook his head...he didn't need her to know just yet.

"Haley...I need you to know that I'm really sorry. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. I regret not fighting harder for our friendship...but most of all I regret not ever telling you how much I love you. And I know it's to late but I need you to know...you're the one for me Haley James. Without you...my heart...it dies." he said and once again a silence followed and for a moment Nathan pictured Haley slamming the phone on the ground.

"I love you to Nate...Always and forever..." she cried into the phone and Nathan whished he could wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry Hales...please don't cry..." he begged her with a pleading voice.

"How can't I? You're gone Nate! You're all the way in Australia..." she cried and Nathan sighed as he brought the phone closer to his ear.

"I'm not...I missed the flight Haley." he said softly.

"But...no one is at your house..." she started and Nathan coughed as he felt his throat go dry.

"I'm...I'm at the... the hospital Hales. I had a heart attack."


	21. To tell the truth

Chapter 21 - To tell the truth

Haley rushed into the hospital, Lucas every step next to her as they made their way to the front desk at the nurses office. Lucas was the first one to speak up, Haley having had lost her voice the moment she stepped into the hospital. Nathan had pleaded with her not to come...but she cried into the phone that he couldn't deny her to come...that she needed to see him...and Nathan couldn't get it over his heart to say no. The nurse quickly told them where to go and Haley sped off in the hallway.

In front of the room stood Tyler, still looking in at his younger brother. He didn't know Haley - Nathan never introduced them - but he did know Lucas.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked as Lucas and Haley stopped next to him.

"Hey Tyler! Nathan phoned Haley... oh...Tyler this is Haley James. Haley this is Tyler...Nate's older brother." Lucas introduced and Haley smiled sweetly as she took a deep breath and turned to the window, staring in at the guy she loved. For a while she just stared at him, wondering if she had the strength to do it...to go in. Lucas excused himself as he headed off to find the bathrooms...and to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Nathan talks about you a lot." she turned as she heard Tyler speak up and she looked at him for a moment, wondering what his story was.

"And you should know that for him that means a lot...he never talks about any girl as much as he talks about you." Tyler continued as he leaned against the door frame of the next room. Haley smiled at him as she turned back towards the door and slowly entered.

Nathan turned his head and smirked as he saw Haley enter the room, his heart immediately lifting at just the sight of her face. She cautiously walked closer until she was so close that she could touch him. Slowly she sat down on the bed next to him, not wanting to hurt him, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Nathan lifted his hand and brushed the tear away. But immediately it was replaced by a new one. Nathan sat up more and he looked at Haley, tears streaming down her face as she looked away from him. Nathan pulled her towards him and soon she was lying in his arms, crying into his chest.

"Shh Hales...it's okay...I'm okay..." he soothed, trying to get her to calm down. Haley choked back a few tears before she gave up and let them go.

"I...I almost lost you. I thought I'd lost you for ever." she cried and Nathan kissed her temple lovingly.

"You never lost me...you won't ever lose me Hales. Always and forever...remember?" he asked and she nodded her head. He held her like that for a long time until all her tears were dry. Then she sat up, holding his hand in hers.

Tyler looked through the glass window at his brother and smiled. Nathan seemed happy with this girl. Suddenly Tyler understood why Nathan had wanted to work for their father for a year...he wanted to be closer to her. He smiled and turned, walking away from them.

Haley leaned forward, placing her forehead onto Nathan's who smiled at her. He leaned forward, slowly as not to scare her, and gently yet lovingly kissed her. Haley didn't miss a beat as she returned the intimate kiss. It wasn't long nor was it make-out-passionate...but it was just right for them, after all they were testing the waters with each other.

"You don't know for how long I have been wanting to do that." Nathan said softly and Haley smiled as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"There was always only you Nate. There could never be anyone else." she said and Nathan squeezed her hand.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Haley..." Nathan started but he was cut of by her shaking her head.

"No...don't be. That night, thought it is blurry, was wonderful for all that it was worth. I'm sorry I went off like that. It was just that...I had promised myself I wouldn't do that...I would wait till marriage. And I had broken that promise I made to myself. That hurt me Nathan...more than anything ever could. But it wasn't just that that made me ignore you...it was that I was scared that what you said...that you only did it in the moment. I didn't want to be just another one of those girls." she said, clarifying her actions. Nathan sighed as he placed his hand to her cheek, Haley's eyes closing at his instant touch.

"I never planned to say that to you. At least not in that way. But even though I didn't plan it...doesn't mean I didn't mean every single word I said. I still do. I love you Haley James. For the past year you have been the main reason why I woke up every morning...why I wanted to go to school. I wanted - needed - to see you. And when it looked to me like you and Lucas were hitting it off I got so mad. I blew through the house with vengeance and I drank myself to death...or so I hoped. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you two together. But when Lucas told me he liked Brooke I saw it as my chance. And suddenly it was the movie night and getting to hold your hand...it felt like home to me. I hated this last time that we were apart and I don't think I could have gone through with moving away when things between us was like that. I wouldn't...my heart would break to much." Nathan finally let go of everything as he placed himself on the line for her. Haley looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I want to be that girl for you Nathan. I want to be your girl. No one else's. Just...yours." she said and Nathan smiled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head before bending down till he was in front of her lips.

"No...I'm yours." was all he said before he gave her a gentle kiss. Haley lay her head on his chest and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas stood outside, letting the wind blow his longish blonde hair out of the way he had spent hours gelling it. He closed his eyes as he felt around in his pocket for his phone and when he felt it in his hand, he pulled it out and opened his eyes. Silently he punched in the number and within seconds the phone rang.

"Roe residence." he heard a voice boom through the speaker and for a second Lucas wondered who it was. Then he gave a small smirk.

"I thought this was the Hunter residence..." Lucas trailed off and he heard a snort.

"No. Kate and I had another disagreement..."

"A fight." Lucas interrupted and he could hear a frustrated sigh come from the other side of the line.

"Whatever. Anyways it was about the football. She won. So I'm sleeping on the couch and I have to say Roe residence whenever I answer the phone. Don't know why but I'll never understand her." John mumbled and Lucas laughed.

"Dude...it was your choice to marry her. I gave you a way out at the ceremony but NOO John knows best right..." Lucas laughed and once again he heard a frustrated sigh.

"I can't help I love her so damn much." John said and Lucas smiled.

"Ah so cute...John man you're turning into a chick. Anyways, can I speak to Kate?" Lucas asked and he heard John give a sharp, sarcastic laugh.

"I knew you weren't phoning to talk to me! Here hold on while I go get her." John said and a minute later Lucas smiled as he heard her voice.

"Kate Hunter." she said all business like and Lucas laughed loudly.

"Well Kate Hunter this is Lucas Roe..." he said in the same voice and he heard her give a laugh.

"Little brother! Oh how I've missed you lately! It's been ages since we last talked!" Kate said happily into the phone and Lucas smiled. Though they had a big age difference (well only a few years, she was 23) they loved each other a lot.

"I know I'm sorry. But you should really cut John some slack Katie. He loves you a lot." Lucas said and Kate smiled into the phone.

"I love him to...but let him try to be the one that's pregnant for a while and we'll see how he likes it!" Kate bellowed and Lucas was sure it was meant more for John than for him.

"No stress sis. Now remember...good rest is vital in your last three months." he said and he could hear his sister give a quick laugh.

"Do you hear that Lilly? Uncle Luke is trying to tell Mommy to go lie down." Kate cooed into the phone and Lucas smiled.

"Actually there is a reason for me calling you Katie." Lucas said and he heard the other side of the line die down.

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked him worriedly.

"I did something I shouldn't have done. I had to tell someone something and I don't know why I did it but I didn't tell them...and I don't know how to make it right again." he said into the phone.

"Tell me." Kate said and so Lucas started telling her everything about the miscarriage, not leaving out anything.

"You know what you have to do Lucas. No matter how hard it seems. You need to tell them the truth."

Lucas nodded as he said his goodbye and hung up. He stood staring into space as he let his sister's words sink in. Suddenly a shadow fell over his gaze and he was pulled out if his thoughts as his breath caught in his throat as he saw who was standing next to him. He bowed his head a little and closed his eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked concerned and there was a silence in which the tension could be cut by a knife.

"All of it. Every last single detail." he said in response and Lucas sighed as he opened his eyes and turned to him, noticing his eyes had gone darker.

"Tyler..." Lucas started but was interrupted by Tyler lifting his hand.

"I know...don't tell. But you better tell my brother and that girl soon...or I will." he said as he turned away, walking away from Lucas.

"But...just tell me...do you think...do you think it could end things between them?" Lucas asked, emotion seeping through every word. Tyler gave a look over his shoulder and he sighed before he answered.

"Maybe. Look I've known Nathan all his life...I've seen everything that he's gone through and I believe he's though enough to get through this...and I think Haley is to. What will happen? I can't tell you...all I can say as this will change things but don't just accept that everything will turn out badly. My girlfriend lost our child to when we were in school...and look at us now...we're married. But one thing is sure...you need to tell them or they'll find out and all hell will pay." Tyler said over his shoulder before he walked away, leaving Lucas, as he thought about everything and realized that Nathan...his dear brother...had indeed died during that heart attack. He died because of his child.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas slowly walked into Nathan's room, his head hanging low, as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. In the time that it had taken him to call his sister, the conversation with Tyler and the long walk back to the room Nathan and Haley had both woke up and were now talking. He looked at the happy couple with tears in his eyes and he knew that right that moment...it could be the last time they all would be friends.

Haley looked up from Nathan to Lucas and immediately the smile fell from her face as she saw his face. Nathan to frowned as he saw tears come to his friend's eyes and they both wondered what was going on.

"Lucas?" Haley asked concerned and Lucas finally looked up at them.

"I need to tell you guys something...but I need you not to hate me...please don't hate me...I thought it was for the best..." Lucas went on, trying to urge them to understand and Nathan's arms tensed around Haley.

"What's wrong Lucas? Tell us." Nathan asked, trying to find out what the hell was going on.

"I'm so sorry. I lied to you Haley...and to you Nathan. I lied to you the day when I told you that you weren't pregnant...you were...I'm so sorry Hales you lost the child when you fell. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want to hurt you..." Lucas said as tears streamed down his cheeks and Haley and Nathan sat shocked, staring at Lucas as everything sunk in.

"I...I...I was pre...pregnant?" Haley asked as she felt her breath vanish. Lucas nodded.

"Oh my god." was all Nathan could muster and the next moment Haley burst out in tears, almost yelling. Then, as if she had no breath, her body went limp and it slid down Nathan's who grabbed her and yelled for the nurse.

"Haley!"


	22. Hope for tragic youth

Chapter 22 - Hope for tragic youth

Nathan grabbed Haley to him and placed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on Hales...wake up..." he said into her ear. It had been a technique that his mother had taught him when he was younger and he was happy when Haley stirred on his shoulder. Lucas dismissed the nurse that came right on that second and he walked out to give them some time alone.

Nathan held Haley to him as she sobbed into his shoulder, his own tears falling on her smooth skin. His mind delved into the unknown as he wondered about everything. He had had many pregnancy scares with his past girlfriends...but they had all been false alarms. But Haley...his Haley...she had really been pregnant and neither of them had known. God...he would have been a dad... Nathan shook his head as tears slid down his cheeks. He had gotten Haley pregnant...and she had lost the child. Suddenly nothing else mattered as he worried only about Haley and pushed all his sadness away to concentrate on her.

"Hales...it's going to be okay...we're going to be okay." he muttered softly into her hair as he pulled her closer to him and Haley sobbed.

"I lost our child...I was pregnant...I lost it...I was pregnant..." she sobbed uncontrollably and Nathan knew her emotions and thoughts had been thrown into overload.

"I love you...I love you with all my heart...I love you..." Nathan said reassuringly to her and for a brief moment her sobbing stopped as she moved closer to him.

"Even if I...even though...even though it's gone..." she asked brokenly and Nathan pulled her face softly so that he could look into her mourning eyes.

"I love you even more now. We'll get through this Hales. You have to believe that we'll make it through." he said securing and Haley nodded as she saw the true tears in his eyes. Nathan leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Always and forever Hales. Always and forever. You just remember that." he said as he kissed her lips sweetly and Haley embraced him as she felt the tears start to come again.

Lucas stood at the door at the moment, tears streaming down his face and for a second he stopped breathing as Nathan turned his eyes towards him. As the two friends' eyes met there was a moment of acknowledgement as they shared a look. Then Nathan mouthed.

"It'll be okay...we don't hate you."

Lucas nodded, his heart lifting. Then he left them so that they could be together.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week passed before Nathan was allowed to leave the hospital. In the hospital he had suffered from the sudden loss of his smokes and weed and the doctors were scared that he would have another heart attack. Tyler had phoned their father, told him that Nathan was in the hospital and had HCM and before they could blink their eyes Dan Scott was standing in the doorway to Nathan's room.

"I told you one day that shit you smoke would catch up to you..." Dan bellowed and Nathan sighed as he turned around to his father. He was busy getting ready to leave the hospital.

"Well they told me the devil was coming I just didn't know they were just being nice." Nathan said and Dan gave him a disapproving look.

"Not today son...I don't need to hear this crap from you today." Dan said and Nathan nodded. It was no use to go against his dad.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now there are some rules that we're going to keep with if you want me to pay for this medicine. Do you understand?" Dan asked and Nathan nodded.

"Yes sir...I understand."

"Starting with weed, smoking and drinking. It's gone. I want none of it. Secondly I'm starting another business in Australia so you will be leaving at the beginning of next year to go work for me there until the end of year when I will evaluate how you have done and decide what is for the best." Dan said strictly and Nathan looked up in shock. He couldn't leave Haley...not now that he had only just found out about everything.

"Dad...can't I go later? We could..." he started but stopped in mid sentence when his father lifted his hand up to silence him.

"This is not negotiable Nathan. These are my rules and you will abide by them if you want me to pay for the medication. Are we clear?" Dan asked, heading to the door.

"Crystal clear." was all Nathan could get out as he sunk down on the bed. That meant he had little of just a few months left with Haley before he had to go...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat on one of the benches at the Not-so-round-circle, her legs pulled up tightly against her chest, her arms securely around them. It had been two weeks since she had found out about the miscarriage and she was still in shock. Her heart was broken into millions of pieces and she couldn't control her emotions. Her class had ended a long time before that but she just couldn't get herself to move...she couldn't force herself to do something other than sit around.

Brooke had tried her best to talk to Haley but it hadn't worked. Lucas had told Brooke the news and she just like Haley and Nathan had been shocked out of her skin. But as the two weeks passed she went back to reality...but getting Haley to join the real world wasn't that easy.

Haley rocked her body as the tears spilled down her cheeks and no one knew what to do. Lucas looked on from his place leaning on the tree with Brooke next to him. They had tried their best to convince Haley to take a few days off but she didn't even let them finish asking before she would walk off. She didn't allow anyone to touch her - not even Jake who didn't know what was going on. She had not gone to see Nathan again that day after they had found out. The doctor told her it was going to be hard...that first week...when he would start really feeling the pain and she had listened...not wanting to cause anyone any pain.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore as he yanked out his phone and walked away from the group.

Minutes later she was still sitting there, in the exact same place...in the exact same way...tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into her arms. Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle around her and pull her to them and she didn't even look up as she immediately knew who it was. She relaxed into his arms and let her legs slip down as he held her tightly to him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh Hales..." he said soothingly into her shoulder and grabbed her hand with his free hand.

"I don't know if I can do it..." she cried and he kissed her temple.

"No...I know you can do it Hales." Nathan said into her hair and he placed his hand that was intertwined with hers on her heart.

"It's always going to be there Haley...just like my love for you. It will never go away." Haley's sobs grew silent as she looked up at him. Nathan's eyes had retained the spark that they had lost. He looked at her with loving eyes and she could see that he would help her...that they would survive this together.

"I love you Nate..." she said softly and Nathan kissed her gently.

"I love you to..."


	23. Loving you is all I want to do

Chapter 23 -

As the month went by it started getting easier for Haley and Nathan to accept the loss of their child. Haley spent most of her time either studying or with Nathan and that was how she liked it. She had also forgiven Lucas for not telling her about it sooner and they were back to being friends. But all to soon the exams started and Nathan and Lucas found themselves facing their last high school exams. For both of them it was hard.

Lucas - who knew that even if he stayed in Tree Hill for another year would have to leave someday - was trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He was seriously considering writing...even if his parents didn't approve...and was looking into the options he had.

For Nathan the exams came all to soon. Naturally he was not prepared for it - academics never interested him - so there was going to be some stress over would he pass. But what bothered him more was the fact that the time was becoming shorter and he would have to break the news to Haley that he was going to leave soon. The last days they spent together before the exams Nathan watched her when she talked on and on about stuff. She was beautiful to him, more beautiful than anyone had ever been to him, and he knew that she was the one for him. He listened with a sad heart as she mapped out her future with him in it and he knew then and there that his leaving would change her life forever...though for good or bad he didn't know.

In the beginning people had thought it was just a con again - the two of them going out - but not even Nathan's ex-girlfriends could deny that they saw pure love between them. So as the weeks went by everyone started realizing just how much the two of them were in love...and from there everything just got better for the couple...or so it seemed. Peyton was still not happy about it and even with everything she still didn't give her blessing...not that Haley had cared. No. Haley had stopped wondering what Peyton thought and had gone on with her life. And then there were the exes on both sides. Haley had never really dated anyone but she had had flings with a few people who didn't seem to happy that she was dating him. Nathan's side was littered with girls who had always hated Haley - this just giving them more reason to hate her even more.

As Haley got closer to Nathan and fell more and more in love her once a month emails to James Murray (her long lost friend who she had fallen in love with years ago) became less and soon they had stopped talking. She had not told him a lot about Nathan... she felt that that way it would be for the better...that they could both get on with their lives.

James had been shocked by Haley's last email...he had, since she had sent it, read it over and over again...checking if he had read correctly.

_James_

_Life here has being going great. My parents are doing well. I'm doing well. I have a boyfriend now who I love with my whole heart. I won't be able to email you again for a while...exams are starting and you know me...study study study. Have fun..._

_See you again someday..._

_Haley_

He was not fooled. He had known there and then that she was not going to email back and that broke his heart. Because if he was truly honest...he had fallen in love with her to...all those years ago when he was still in school. He had told himself so many times over that it could never work - in the hope of one day really believing it. Years down the line he still didn't believe it. But still it didn't change anything...at least...not for him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally it was the day they had all been waiting for - yet dreading also. The end of the exams. They all planned to go out for one last time before they broke into groups for holidays. So that Friday Haley sat by Jake, waiting for Peyton and Bevin to show. Haley didn't know why she had agreed to let them wait till school ended there with her - she really just wanted to spend time with Jake. But she guessed it was cause she was a good person.

Jake was still sleeping when Peyton and Bevin arrived and Haley treated them like a true host. They laughed as they each went on a sort of chat room with their phones. Immediately Haley smiled as she saw Nathan's name appear on her screen. Nathan was supposed to be on a bus but that morning he had phoned her, telling her that he had missed the bus, was not going on his trip to his parents anymore and would be joining them. It had been the best surprise ever.

Nathan:Morning beautiful!

Haley:Heehee! Who you calling beautiful?

Nathan:U

Haley:Thanks. I missed you last night...

Nathan: Me 2.

Haley:How can you miss yourself? Isn't that like humanly not possible?

Nathan: Don't know.

Haley:But you miss yourself then? How can you not know?

Nathan: Just don't...

Haley:And you don't miss me?

Nathan: I always miss you...

Haley:Good cause I always miss you to.

Nathan:Heehee. Mwa.

Haley:Mwa. Lover you.

Nathan:Love you to.

Haley:I'm so glad you can come with today...it's gonna be rocking!

Nathan:Yeah...

Nathan:Sorry got to go but I'll see you later.

_Nathan is offline_

Haley smiled as she ended all her conversations and logged off. She loved talking to him, even when he made her mad. It was comforting to her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a few hours the three girls decided to walk to school to wait for Lucas and Brooke. When they were almost at the school's doors Haley felt two strong arms circle around her waist from behind and she felt his warm breath next to her ear.

"Going somewhere?" Nathan asked seductively. Haley shivered as his warm breath made contact with her ear. As the time had gone by they had become much more open to one another. Nathan had even won in making Haley become more sexual - even though he had never forced her.

"To your dreams...here it's really hot in there..." Haley countered and she heard Nathan give a small laugh.

"Just when I'm dreaming about you babe..." he said back as he kissed her neck in the sensitive place he had discovered. They both heard a cough and turned to see Lucas, Peyton and Bevin looking at them.

They turned towards their friends and together they all decided to go to Nathan's house before they went to school. Halfway there Peyton didn't want to go anymore so she and Bevin, her trusty follower, turned around and went back to school, leaving Haley alone with the two boys. Not that she minded. They talked, the three of them, and listened to music until Haley was blue from laughing at their silly antics. Then Lucas decided he had to go to school to get Brooke, thus leaving Nathan and Haley alone...in his house.

Haley stood up from her position on his bed and Nathan took her hands, pulling her into his embrace. They stood like that for a few seconds before Nathan started singing and dancing with Haley laughing loudly. Not that Nathan couldn't sing. In fact he had a great voice...which, if harmonized with her own came out great...but not that you could ever tell him that. They did that for a few minutes, talking about everything, before Nathan reversed them so that Haley's legs hit the bed and she fell backwards, pulling Nathan along with her. They laughed as they both sat up and Nathan placed his arm around her and intertwined their other hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as Nathan looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Just...everything." he said and Haley could hear how far away he was.

"So I'm thinking of starting to play guitar soon...cause...you know my grandfather left it to me and everything." Haley said and Nathan looked down to her. Haley laid her head against his shoulder and Nathan could easily place his head on hers...showing how much shorter she was than him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her nose. Haley giggled.

"You just kissed my nose you know?" she asked and Nathan smiled at her before he leaned down and did it again.

"I know...it's cause you have a kissable nose." he said, his smirk clearly visible.

"Well I guess I owe you a kiss then..." she said and leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Nathan and Haley caught each other's gazes and they both leaned towards each other and they gently placed a kiss on their lips. Then another one...and another and Haley could feel Nathan's tongue against her lips. She gladly opened them, as she was getting used to, and they started making out. As the make-out ended they gave two more light kisses before they moved away.

"That was...wow." was all she said and Nathan gave a laugh.

"Yeah...definitely one of the best I have ever had..." Nathan agreed and they looked at each other. Not long after they started making out again they laid down on his bed and talked about things. They talked about Nathan's grandfather and Haley told him stories about when she was little and her grandfather used to chase her out of the fields on his farm. Then they had one last make-out before they got ready, Haley stealing Nathan's favorite hat, and walked to school, hand in hand.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the diner Haley sat in between Nathan and Lucas. They sat around an half-circle table: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Skills, Peyton (who was now basically dating Skills), Chris (who Peyton was still basically in love with) and lastly Bevin. The group had fun as they made joked and ordered their food, Haley's hand permanently on Nathan's leg. They joked as they ate and they spent the next few hours just having fun. Once in a while Nathan would take Haley's hand but she was fine even when he didn't. She would either be lying on his shoulder or Lucas' and that way that had a great time.

Haley believed that that was it...that nothing could make it better. So when she and Nathan went to the beach that afternoon she wasn't expecting anything glamorous...until Nathan took her hand in his, squeezed it and sank down on one knee...


	24. Till death does us part

Chapter 24 - Till death does us part

_Haley believed that that was it...that nothing could make it better. So when she and Nathan went to the beach that afternoon she wasn't expecting anything glamorous...until Nathan took her hand in his, squeezed it and sank down on one knee..._

Haley stared down at Nathan as he looked up at her and for a moment they were both speechless. Haley didn't know what to think about what Nathan had just did and for a second she let herself wonder if it was all just a dream. But she woke up as Nathan's hand squeezed hers and she knew that it was reality...

"Nathan...this is not funny. Get up..." Haley urged, pulling on his hand but Nathan didn't move an inch as he kept looking up at her, shaking his head.

"No Hales...I need to tell you something..." he said passionately and Haley could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth...that he wouldn't leave it. But instead of standing Haley sank down next to him.

"When I look back at my life Haley...I realize just how much I've managed to fuck it up..." Nathan started, looking away to the waves.

"Nate you know none of that matters when..."

"No wait Hales...I mean it. I haven't done the best job of trying to sort my life out...and then...then I met you and suddenly all I wanted to do was impress you. But still I was to stubborn and I decided that no...you would fall for me I just had to wait. So I didn't change my ways...but neither did you and I realized that you weren't like all the other girls...that you wouldn't allow me to love and leave you. And now...after I finally have you...I finally figure out that I love you with all my heart and that I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. And that's why I have to be dead honest with you...that's why I feel I need to tell you now before anything else." Nathan said and looked back at Haley, her eyes filled to the brink with worry.

"You know I love you to...so just tell me. It can't be that bad..." Haley said and Nathan resisted the urge to snort. But when he looked at her his face was stern and he knew his face mirrored hers...scared, confused...worried.

"Hales...just know that I tried to stop this...but I just...I couldn't and I'm so sorry..." he said, trying to convince them both.

"Nathan you're starting to scare me now..." she admitted and he squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"My dad...he's forcing me to do something that I don't want to do...and there's absolutely nothing I or anyone else can do about it."

"What's he making you do?" she asked and Nathan finally looked away again, unable to meet her eyes.

"In a few months I'm moving to Australia to work for my dad there..."

Haley's breath caught in her throat and even though Nathan could clearly see it she kept her composure.

"But...that's a good thing right? I mean cause you wanted to go..."

"No...I wanted to go but not now...not now when we finally got together..."

"But we'll be okay..."

"Not long distance...not for a year or maybe more...I wouldn't be able to stand the thought..." Nathan let his sentence fade away as Haley looked down and the both of them realized just exactly how bad it would be.

"I don't know what to say Nathan..." Haley finally said after a long silence and he sighed before he squeezed her hand once again.

"I want you to say you love me...that I'm the only one for you and that you'll always love me." he instructed and Haley nodded with a sad smile.

"I do...all those things I do..."

"Then I want you to truthfully answer yes to this question..." he went on and Haley looked at him weird before she finally nodded and Nathan smiled.

"Will you, Haley James, marry me?"

Haley sat shocked as she heard him say those few words that stopped her heart. She looked up into his face, looking for any sign of a joke, but there were none.

"Oh come on Nate that's not funny..." she scoffed and Nathan looked at her confused.

"What's so funny about it? I asked you to marry me..."

"I'm just 17 Nathan and you're just 19!"

"So? I'm legal! All that we have to do is ask your parents and if they say yes and sign the papers then we can..." Haley looked up at him as she thought about it...confused yet her mind was made up at the moment he had asked her.

"Yes...I will marry you. If we can get my parents to say yes then I'll marry you..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley slowly opened her house door and walked into the house, Nathan following her. It was the day after Nathan had proposed to her and Haley was very nervous. As Nathan held her hand she played with the ring on her finger - Nathan's grandmother's. He had given it to her the moment they stepped into his room and Haley had not been able to keep the tears from falling. It was beautiful...and Haley had been surprised when Nathan had told her to look at the inside of the ring. Her breath had caught in her throat as she read what Nathan had had engraved.

_Always and forever_

Haley looked over her shoulder at Nathan as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at him and he smiled back, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and run out of the house. If he had to be honest with himself he was scared to death of how Jimmy and Lydia were going to react...he had not thought of that in his plan. He knew it wouldn't go down easy for her parents...to accept that they were in love and that they wanted to get married as soon as possible. But Nathan knew he wouldn't back down. He loved Haley, he needed her and nothing was going to stand in his way...not even Jake. When thoughts of Jake crept into Nathan's mind he gulped down his fear. Naturally Nathan knew Jake...Jake had been in Tree Hill High when Tyler was there and the two of them used to cause trouble together...so he knew how bad it would be to get on Jake's bad side. And by what Haley had told him about how protective Jake was over her he knew it would be hell if anything happened to her.

As they entered the living room they found Lydia watching television and Jimmy lying on the couch.

"Haley-Bop...you're home early today..." Lydia said as she looked up from the television and smiled at her only daughter.

"And Nathan...it's good to see you again." she continued and Nathan smiled.

"Hello Mrs. James..." Nathan said politely and Lydia smiled. She had taken a weird liking to Nathan Scott. He seemed to really love her daughter.

"Hey Mom...Nathan and I wanted to talk to you guys...it's kinda important." Haley almost whispered and Lydia looked at her daughter...

"Oh God...Jimmy she's pregnant." Lydia exclaimed and Jimmy sat up straight. Haley flinched at the words. She was still a little raw about the miscarriage and even though her parents knew nothing about it...every time they talked about pregnancy Haley felt like her mother knew somehow.

"No Mom! I'm not pregnant!" Haley burst outraged that her mother had said that.

"Thanks God!" Lydia commented and Haley looked at Nathan, worried that she would not be able to do it.

"Mr. James, Mrs. James. As you both know I love your daughter very much..." Nathan began and Jimmy laughed.

"As much as anyone can..." Jimmy said and even though it sounded weird everyone in the room knew it was a huge compliment.

"That's why I feel that I should ask you this. I want to marry Haley...and I'm asking you for your permission to do so..." Nathan said and for a moment a silence followed before Lydia burst out laughing and Jimmy soon followed.

"Nice joke kids! You had us going there for a while!" Jimmy said as he grabbed his beer from the floor and took a sip.

"I don't think you understand...Nathan proposed to me and I said yes..." Haley said, showing the ring to her parents. Jimmy coughed as he spit out his drink and Lydia's eyes grew wide.

"Family meeting in the kitchen. NOW!" she ordered and she and Jimmy stomped off to the kitchen.

Haley turned to Nathan who cupped her face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Go...it will be fine...we'll be fine..." he muttered and Haley sighed as she brought up her hand and rubbed his.

"I hope so...I really do..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley looked back at her mother and her father as they smiled at her, tears in both their eyes. Then finally she looked back at Nathan and he smiled at her, taking her hands and squeezing them in his. For a moment they were both lost in each other's eyes...filled to the brink with love and happiness. Somehow they had did it...together they had persuaded her parents to sign the papers...together they had gotten them to accept their marriage. And they were truly happy for them. They stood on the secluded private beach and looked at each other, happy to be together.

"Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." Nathan said and Haley smiled up at him.

"I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you- And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever…Until the end of time. Till death do us part. Always and forever." Haley repeated after the priest who looked at the two young lovers with hope in his heart.

"I now pronounce you man and wife...you may kiss the bride." he said and Nathan and Haley smiled at him.

Nathan and Haley shared a sweet yet delicate kiss and just like that their dreams came true. She was Mrs. Nathan Scott...they were together forever.


	25. Why is goodbye so hard?

Chapter 25

They told no one other than Haley's parents that they were married...not even Nathan's parents knew. Married life wasn't that much different. Haley's parents still let her live with them - after all Nathan was moving in a few months and it would be no use to get an apartment and Haley still had a year of school left. All that changed basically was that Haley spent most of her time at Nathan's house, either sleeping over or just hanging out.

Haley had been the first to start wondering if she had made the right decision. It had been impulsive and they had not thought everything through. All of a sudden she had to change everything...her name at school, her passport, her ID, everything had to change. She wasn't little anymore...she was 17 and married.

Nathan sensed that Haley was having second thoughts as they lied together on his bed. That was the one major thing that had changed. They now didn't have to worry about sleeping together...which they did on a regular basis. Nathan rubbed Haley's bare back as she lied with her hand on his bare chest, circling her fingers over his abs.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked as she looked up at Nathan from her position lying on his arm. Nathan smiled down at her before he took his free left hand and placed it on her right hand. Haley looked down at his hand and lifted her hand from under his and rubbed his ring.

"How I want this moment to never end..." Nathan admitted and Haley looked back at him.

"But it has to..." she trailed her sentence as Nathan closed his eyes and Haley sighed, placing her head once again back on his arm.

"I know Hales...I know..." was all he said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the head. Haley moved her body so that her head was lying at the crook of his neck and she snuggled into his neck.

"Would it be evil of me if I didn't want you to go?" she asked into his ear and Nathan let his hand go through her hair.

"No...it would just prove you care..."

"I don't want you to go...not now..." Haley said as Nathan felt her start to fall asleep, her breathing starting to become shallow.

"I don't wanna go either...not without you." he said softly as he pulled up the sheet so that it covered most of their naked bodies. Pretty soon they both fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The months seemed to pass like magic and before they knew it it was the night before Nathan was supposed to get on his flight. Haley sat in the chair, staring at Nathan as he slowly packed his clothes into the bags his father had sent over. The past few months had been the best time of her life and she had never felt more alive than she was when she was with Nathan. As his departure came closer the more time she spent with him and pretty soon she was permanently at his house...just going home to fetch some clothes. They spent their days together and - when they felt they had to - they would go hang out with Brooke and Lucas. But then the rings would come off - them opting not to tell them just yet. Haley looked down at her shaking hands and for the first time realized that life had not turned out the way she had planned it...

_Flashback_

_"So...the question is...how do you see your life turning out?" James asked as he sat down next to Haley on the bench and she smiled at him._

_"My whole life?" she laughed and James groaned._

_"Okay...not till your 60! But you know what I mean!" _

_"Well I supposed I wanna be friends with you forever and ever...and when I'm a senior you can be my date to prom. Uhm...I wanna go to Stanford...it's been my dream for years and then I guess I'll see what life brings me but yeah...I'm thinking get married at 25 and then have at least 2 children..." Haley said and James gave her an understanding look._

_"And where do all the hunks on your arm fall into the picture?" he asked casually and Haley laughed as she gave him a look - even though they both could feel the awkwardness sweep through them._

_"Don't think I'll really have a serious relationship in high school...I think it's a bit to hard..." James laughed._

_"Whatever you say Miss James..."_

_"No...it's Haley...just Haley." Haley corrected him._

_End of flashback_

Nathan stole a peak at his lovely wife sitting on the chair and he could see she was deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed and Nathan could see she was biting her lip. He placed the clothes he was holding on the bed and walked over till he was behind her and lazily placed his arms around her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You gave me a fright there..." she said softly as she held onto his arms and Nathan smiled, moving his face so he could see her.

"I'm sorry babe..." he said sincerely and gave her a gentle kiss which she returned.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be so jumpy I know..." she went on and Nathan let his arms slide away as he moved away from her and back to his clothes.

"It's fine Haley..." he said and Haley looked at him as he turned to her, giving her a small smile.

"I don't know if I can do it Nate..." she finally breathed and Nathan sighed turning back towards her and looking at her as tears started to form in her eyes. Nathan lifted his hand and raked it through his black hair, as he let himself sink down onto the floor, sitting against the frame of his bed.

"Truthfully Hales...I don't know if I can do it either. These last few months...every time I started to crave my smokes...you were there...you helped me through it...and now...now I'm going away for a year...and you won't be there to stop me..." he said, his voice sounding far away from her. Haley gave a small laugh.

"So that's the only reason you're going to miss me?" she asked and Nathan lifted his face and looked at her.

"You know I'm going to miss being with you like crazy...we're going to have to get a webcam or something..." Nathan laughed and Haley smiled at him.

"Yeah...we're going to have to get one of those..." she said sadly and looked down as Nathan saw a tear slide down her cheek. He stood up from his place on the floor and pulled her up with him. Immediately he pulled her into his embrace and he felt Haley choke back a sob.

"We will get through this Haley...you have to believe me...we'll make it through." he said reassuringly and Haley nodded into his chest. He lightly pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Now...no crying the night before I go...can you do that for me?" he asked and Haley nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"That's my girl." Nathan said and kissed her forehead.

"No...that's your wife...and don't you forget it." she said with a smile and Nathan smiled back down at her.

"I could never forget that Hales..." he said and leaned down into a sweet kiss.

"Always and forever..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stood with her arms around her waist, tears streaming down from her eyes. Nathan stood in front of her, his own eyes filled with tears that he knew he would not shed until he was far away from where she could see him.In between them stood Nathan's last carry-on bag.

"This is it then...this is the end then..." Haley mumbled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't say that Haley...this - us - it won't ever end!" Nathan said forcefully as he moved closer to her, moving the bag away with his foot. Within seconds Haley's arms flung around his neck and she held to him for all that she was worth.

"Don't leave me!" she urged as she dug her face into his neck and Nathan rubbed her back.

"I don't want to...believe me I don't!" he said back just as forcefully and Haley looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Then don't! Stay here with me!" she said hopefully and Nathan looked away before he looked back at her.

"You know I can't do that Haley..." Haley couldn't control it anymore as she let out a sob and leaned up and kissed Nathan with a passion that she could hardly believe she had. Nathan returned the kiss with just as much passion as she did. Suddenly Haley pulled away from him, placing her arms around herself again.

"You should go...you're going to miss your flight." she said and Nathan looked at her sadly. He slowly bend down and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"I love you Hales...always and forever...don't you forget that." he said and Haley gave him one of her sad smiles.

"I know. I love you to. Always and forever." she said and Nathan moved closer to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you like hell." he said into her ear before he stepped back, away from her.

"Me to..." was all she said before Nathan gave her one last smile and headed towards the gate. At the entrance he turned back, giving her one last smile as he mouthed that he loved her, before he turned and disappeared.

Haley stood there for a moment, tears streaming down her eyes, when she felt a small hand touch her shoulder. She turned and saw an old lady standing in front of her, smiling.

"Now why is such a beautiful girl crying?" she asked sympathetically and Haley gave her a sweet smile.

"My husband just left to go to Australia..." Haley said and the old lady smiled.

"Don't worry dear...he'll be back. From what I see you two are head over heels in love...and soul mates like that...well they always find their way to each other in the end." she said and gave Haley a smile before she walked to an old man, hooked her arm around his and gave him a kiss. Haley stared at the loving old couple before she turned around and walked to her car, remembering her parents.

_Flashback_

_"Haley James! What are you doing with that boy!" Lydia yelled as Haley entered the kitchen and Haley frowned._

_"Mom I'm not 8 anymore! I know what I'm doing!" Haley yelled back and Jimmy rubbed his - now very much less than years before - hair. He looked at his daughter and for a moment all he could see was his little baby girl standing in front of him - asking for a new doll._

_"Haley you're just 17...you can't get married now...what about school?" Jimmy asked and Haley turned to her father._

_"Daddy...I love Nathan with all my heart and he loves me...and I'll still be in school next year. Nathan's going away and we decided together that I would stay here and finish school before I would join him." she said and Jimmy looked away, his daughter's eyes burrowing into him._

_"And what about Stanford Haley? It's always been your dream..." Lydia spoke up again._

_"It's always going to be there Mom..." Haley said as she gave a small smile. Jimmy sighed. He was a stubborn man - especially when it came to his daughter - but he was not heartless and he could see that they were in love._

_"If we say no...what happens then?" he asked and Haley looked down to her ring before she looked back up again._

_"Then I don't think I'll have any other choice but let the love of my life go and leave me in darkness..." Haley admitted truthfully. She could have said that she would run away with him but she knew when the push came to shove she wouldn't be able to._

_"Soul mates always find their way to each other in the end..." he said quietly and Haley sighed, thinking that was it. She turned to give Nathan the news when she heard Lydia speak._

_"You can drive at 16, go to war at 18, drink at 21...but who says how old you have to be to experience true love?" she said quietly and Haley looked back at her parents._

_"We trust you Haley- Bop and we believe that even though this is not conventional...we support you...and if this is truly what you want...then we'll sign the papers." Lydia said and Haley ran to her mother and embraced her, then embraced her father._

_"It's really what I want. Thank you so much." _

_End of flashback_


	26. Letters in lockers

Chapter 26

A while after Nathan left school, and with that senior year started and Haley found herself thankful for the distraction. She and Nathan talked almost every night (well for her anyways) through the webcam or instant messaging...she would even chat to him during the day if she could. Before Nathan left he had installed a program on her phone that made them able to talk - instant message style - over her phone. Haley wore her ring everyday...deciding to never take it off unless she had to. No one minded but Haley knew everything would come out the moment they entered the school...cause lockers were assigned alphabetically...and she was Haley James Scott now...

Haley slowly walked into the school, her bag hanging lazily over her shoulder. She hadn't made it two meters into the building when an arm hooked around hers. She smiled as she saw Brooke's glowing face.

"Go Haley! It's senior year! Look a little more excited to be here!" she instructed in her usual Brooke manner and Haley laughed.

"Well well Tigger...you're mighty cheery for someone whose boyfriend isn't here..." she commented and Brooke gave her a look.

"Tutorgirl...you know as well as I do that my life doesn't revolve around Lucas and Lucas alone." she said and Haley rolled her eyes which Brooke ignored.

"So I've decided what we're going to do this year..." she went on, totally ignoring her friend's look as they walked on, looking for their lockers.

"And what's that Brooke?" Haley asked innocently.

"Cheerleading! Well I'm captain so I thought what the hell you're going to cheer with me!" Brooke burst out and Haley looked at her weirdly.

"There is no way..." Haley started but stopped in mid sentence. She thought about all the time she would spend with Brooke and how it would take away the times that she was alone...

"You know what? Let's do it!" Haley yelled and Brooke's smile grew as she hugged her friend. Haley stopped as she looked up from the paper and looked at the locker in front of her.

"According to this - this is my locker..." Haley said and Brooke gave a confused look.

"This can't be right...this is Nathan's locker from last year...and there is Steven Scolding's locker next to yours...and your surname is James...oh my word the school is completely mad! They messed up your locker!" Brooke exclaimed, outraged that they would start the year like that. Haley stayed silent...afraid to tell Brooke that it was right...but she knew she had to...sooner or later everyone would find out. Secrets didn't stay secrets for long in Tree Hill.

"They didn't make a mistake Brooke...they're right." Haley said softly as she moved closer to the locker.

"Haley...you're making as much sense as a dog dating a cat right now..." Brooke said confused and Haley turned to her.

"They didn't make a mistake. My surname changed..." Haley said softly, scared that anyone would hear.

"Why?" Brooke asked, even more confused. Haley hesitated for a second, wondering if she should tell Brooke and she decided it was now or never.

"You see the thing is..."

TRING!

Saved by the bell. Brooke ran off to find her locker, leaving Haley alone in front of hers. She sighed as she opened her locker and a letter fell out. She picked it up, noticing her name on it, and opened it.

_Haley_

_If you're reading this it means the school year has started and I'm not there anymore...it also means that they've changed your locker to fit with your new name... If you're wondering how I knew you would get this locker...well...it's a Scott tradition...my dad said to the school any Scott that enter those doors as a student will have that locker...and you're a Scott now...so I knew. I sneaked this letter in one day...so don't tell anyone that._

_Anyways...this is just to say how much I miss you already...and that even though I'm gone I think about you constantly.24/7. I love you with all my heart Haley James Scott...and nothing will ever change that. You should know that if I had a choice I would have never gone...but you know I didn't...and I wish...I wish so bad that I could just tell my dad to fuck off and leave me alone. But I can't...not now with the medication. But everyday I'm saving money and hopefully soon I'll be able to pay for my own medication...and then I can come back to you. One day for holiday or spring break...you can come over to see me...I'll make you dinner and breakfast in bed. God I don't even wanna think of bed...don't know how I'll make it without you...I'm going to be horny as hell when I see you again. he he._

_But for real now. I love you...and I love that you're my wife now and knowing that I'll always be yours...that's the best feeling ever. _

_So this...this is just to say good luck with your senior year...I know you'll stand first in the year very soon...and that somehow Brooke will convince you to do cheerleading...and that even then you'll take time off to go say hey to Jake. I know you to well don't I?_

_Love you_

_Always and forever_

_Nathan_

Haley smiled as she read the letter again as she walked to her home room. Once in the class Haley plucked out her phone and was surprised to see Nathan online.

Nathan:Don't you have school?

Haley:You know I do...

Nathan:You got the letter?

Haley:Thank you

Nathan:I love you Hales

Haley:I love you to...and I miss you

Nathan:Me to...every single minute of every single day.

Haley:I have to go...I just wanted to say thanks

Nathan:I knew you would

Haley:Bye sexy hubby

Nathan:Bye my beautiful wife

_Haley is now offline_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley was casually sitting on the Not-so-round-circle when she saw Brooke heading her way. She smiled at her friend who gave her one of her famous pissed off looks and Haley knew what it meant. Within seconds Brooke reached Haley.

"Please tell me the rumors aren't true...please tell me everyone is just making it up..." Brooke said as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"What rumors Brooke?" Haley asked even though she knew the answer. Somehow...word of Haley becoming James Scott spread and the rumors were flying around like mad.

"That you're a Scott now..." Haley looked away and Brooke knew then and there that it was the truth.

"You have to understand where I come from Brooke...I'm married at 17...and my husband is all the way Australia...and I didn't know how to tell you..." Haley started but as she said the word married Brooke's face changed from anger to confusion.

"Wait...come again...who said anything about marriage? You and Nathan got married?" Brooke yelled and it was Haley's turn to be confused.

"But I thought...you were mad...me as a Scott..." Haley's sentence came out broken as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I thought you had changed your name to be closer to him or something! I never thought you got married! But it all makes so much sense to me now!" she yelled in excitement and Haley smiled.

"Oh my god...you're pregnant again aren't you?" Brooke suddenly asked in a hushed voice and Haley burst out laughing as she shook her head.

"No no Brookie I'm not pregnant..." Haley laughed and Brooke sighed.

"Thank god!" she said and Haley smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I've wanted to for so long...I just...I never got the chance..." Haley admitted and Brooke hugged her friend.

"It's fine...as long as you're happy then I'm happy." Brooke said and Haley smiled as they let go.

Immediately Brooke pulled her phone out and dialed a familiar number, leaving Haley to wonder what was going on.

"Hey babe it's me!" Brooke said happily into the phone and Haley smiled...she was talking to Lucas.

"Hey you!" he said back cheerfully.

"Just hold on while I put you on speaker!" Brooke said and quickly activated the speakerphone.

"Hey Luke." Haley said and she heard Lucas give a soft snort of laughter.

"Hey you girlie...I should have known there is a reason why she wanted to put me on speaker..." Lucas said and Haley smiled and even though he couldn't see it she knew he knew she was smiling.

"Haley has some news Lucas!" Brooke said excitedly and Haley gulped.

"Well let me hear it then..." Lucas said and Haley sighed.

"Nathan and I got married..." There was a silence on the other side of the line until she heard him laugh.

"Congrats dear friend of my..." he said and Haley knew that even though he was happy he was weary of it. He was still the over-protective friend he always was...and she loved him for it.

The three of them talked for another while before they went to their separate classes. Haley smiled as she went home, fell on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly a text came through and Haley quickly read it, smiling from ear to ear as she read the text from Nathan.

_May the fairies dry your tears when you miss me_

_May the angels be with you when you go out_

_And may your toenails grow in if you forget me even once_

_Love you_

_Nate_

Haley smiled as she placed her phone on the stand, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	27. Revelations

Chapter 27

After a while everyone in the school seemed to find out just exactly what was going on. Not that Brooke had helped in keeping it a secret. A day after Haley had told her everyone in the cheerleading squad knew...and the basketball players as well. Haley had shaken her head as everyone congratulated her and just kept walking to her class. She knew there would be a sub in the class and that was why she was in no hurry to get there. It was the one time that Haley would be tardy for class...because all it took was a few sweet words and the sub would be putty in her hand...especially if it was there usual sub...a middle-aged women who seemed to have known Haley's mom and therefore cut her some slack.

Haley entered the class lazily, not even sparing the sub a glance as she made her way to the back of the class to where she knew Bevin was sitting. She sank down in the seat next to hers and gave Bevin a smile who smiled back.

"You know the sub just let you come late without any remark or anything..." Bevin said quietly - her voice making it sound like it was amazing that that could ever happen. Haley shrugged.

"She always does..." Haley said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. She aced the class on advanced level without blinking an eye...so for her really it wasn't any trouble. She could easy multi-task and listen to whatever story their sub was going to tell them. Their subs hardly ever worked with them - what a waste really.

"It's not our usual sub...it's a guy this time." Bevin spoke up again and for a moment Haley was tempted to open her eyes and see if he was at least cute but she decided against it.

"Hmm..." was all she remarked as she let her thoughts dwell on Nathan and their last conversation that morning as she got ready for school. He had phoned to tell her that he was missing her and that he loved her. It had been sweet and they had talked for about an hour before she told him she had to go.

The sub coughed as he stood up and Haley couldn't help but wonder if she should listen but she let it slide...everyone cut her slack in this class...she could do it with her eyes closed. She could even tutor the teachers on the subject if she wanted to.

"Well welcome class...I know that I'm not your usual sub but Mrs. Mooney has gone across country to see her children...so I'll be your sub today." he said with a deep sexy voice and Haley heard most of the girls give an intake of breath. Haley didn't open her eyes to check - to busy imagining Nathan in her mind - but a small smile slid onto her features.

"Does something amuse you Miss?" the sub asked and Bevin gave Haley a little push but still Haley didn't open her eyes. She had been agitated before this by one of the guys from the jocks harassing her...she wasn't ready for another round.

"Me sir? Never sir." she said in a mock tone and everyone laughed.

"I'm guessing you're a cheerleader..." he said with a hint of a sarcastic tone and Haley smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Naturally. See class we have an Einstein in our class and for once it's not me!" the whole classed laughed and the sub couldn't help but smile even though he held his composure...not letting himself step down to the girl.

"So you must be the smart one then...well if you're the smartest this school's got then I'm not up for much of a challenge." the whole class hushed as they waited for Haley's reaction.

"And if you're the future of teachers then the school system is doomed forever." Haley backed, eyes closed.

"Now class who can tell me who this wonderfully vibrant lady is?" he asked and Theresa stuck up her hand.

"That's Miss Haley James sir..." she said and Haley laughed.

"Correction...Mrs. Haley James Scott." Haley corrected - emphasizing the Scott part.

"Well now you see...I thought you were Haley - just Haley." he said and Haley's eyes shot open as she heard those words that she could never forget. She lowered her head and suddenly her eyes met with his and he gave her a smile which she couldn't find the power to return.

"Mister Murray...we meet again." was all she could say and James' smile grew as he looked at her in the intense way he always had. Suddenly he turned around as the bell rung.

"Have a nice day!" he shouted as the class exited the room, leaving only him and Haley who was slowly walking to the front of the class - still shocked.

"James..." she said softly and he nodded as he sat down on the table, looking at her.

"Haley..." he said back and Haley smiled at him.

"It's been a long time..." Haley said as she moved closer to him, her arms instinctively crossing over her waist, her ring finger showing off her wedding ring. James' eyes caught her ring and Haley noticed it, moving her hand till it was out of sight.

"The other teachers...they told me a student was married...I just didn't know it was you they were talking about." he said a little disappointed that the girl he had liked for so long was already married.

"Yeah well it kinda just happened...you know I never planned it..." she said and James nodded.

"So which one of them is your husband? Please don't say Tim Smith or Chris Keller...please don't say it's one of them..." James faked begging and Haley laughed.

"No no it's not...he's actually not in school anymore...he graduated last year..." Haley informed him and James nodded, not even trying to hide the surprise in his features.

"Hmm...so do I get to meet him?" he asked casually and Haley sighed.

"No...he's in Australia...he moved there for the year." she said sadly and James looked at her, confusion written over his face.

"There is a lot to the story that you don't know...and it's complicated and you have no right to even ask me anything about him..." she said, suddenly mad that he was back in her life again after he had left her all alone at the time she needed him the most.

"What? Why would you say that Haley?" James asked confused and Haley gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Cause you left me when I needed you the most! When I needed my friend the most you weren't there! And when it happened I couldn't even tell you cause our emails had gotten so short and impersonal! I needed you last year James and you just forgot about me! For goodness sake I needed you to help me through the - " she stopped dead as she felt the tears stream down her cheeks. James made a move to comfort her but Haley backed away.

"You shouldn't have come back James...you shouldn't have complicated things..." she said as she turned her back on him and walked to her bag. James gave a frustrated sigh.

"Don't you ever say I complicated things! I never even told you everything! And I was always there for you! Even when we didn't talk you always knew I was there! I would never turn my back on you!" he yelled and for a moment they were both glad that the school had finished for the day.

"Then why when I fell down the steps to the ground you weren't there helping me to the hospital? Hm James! Why weren't you there when my boyfriend was in the hospital after he had a heart attack! Why weren't you there when I was told the news of my - " once again she stopped herself before she said those words and James stood from his place and pushed his hand through his brown hair.

"How the hell was I supposed to know about those things! You know that's not fair Haley! I moved...so kill me for moving! And was it really my fault that you never told me all this stuff? The last time I heard from you you said it was exams and that you had a guy and that you weren't going to email a lot anymore...And why the hell do you keep stopping in your sentence huh Haley? Why don't you want to tell me what happened to you that's so bad that I get blamed for it?" he argued, his voice rising as his anger rose.

"Because that's my own personal problems James! It has nothing do you with you!" she yelled back - now so mad that he was punching all of her buttons.

"What's the matter Haley? Did your little husband cheat on you?" James asked sarcastically - just joking - but Haley's face turned white from her anger.

"You did not just fucken accuse Nathan of cheating! You don't even know him!" she yelled at him - her voice so hard and high that it was starting to freak her out that she could get so angry.

"Oo so it does have something to do with this Nathan..." James said...wanting to know what had happened. He wasn't a bad person but from experience he knew that when Haley got angry she let everything slip...he trusted his gut that told him she would say what was up...and he was right.

"My miscarriage was NOT Nathan's fault!" Haley finally broke and suddenly a silence burst into the room as they both stood there, their breathing heavy from all the screaming, Haley's face white from all the screaming and anger and James' face covered in shock as he registered what she said.

"What?" he asked shakily, his voice just a bit harder than a whisper. Haley shook her head, tears now fully streaming down her face.

"You heard me...you wanted to know my big secret well there it is! I miscarried Nathan and my baby in October of last year...a week after my birthday." Haley said softly, not even trying to wipe the tears away. Neither one of them knew how to react to the sudden revelation and they just stood there...looking at each other. Haley turned away from James and made her way to the door but James' voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You say I forgot you...that's not true...I could never forget the girl I love..." he said sadly and with that revelation Haley ran out of the school building and James sunk down to the ground as his own tears started to burn his eyes.


	28. Someone you could be proud of

Chapter 28

Haley didn't run far before she was pulled into someone's arms, pulling her securely into him. Haley didn't need to look up to know who it was - she recognized him from his cologne, how his chest was built and just how secure she felt to be with him. He lightly rubbed her back as he moved them to his car. He sat her down, closing the door behind her and moved to the driver side where he got in. He closed the door and drove for a while, Haley's silent sobs filling the silence in the car. When they finally stopped at the rivercourt he turned to her.

"Let's go for a walk Hales..." was all he said, Haley only nodding silently.

They both climbed out of the car and walked away from it, only a small space between them. They walked for a few minutes in absolute silence before he finally broke it again.

"Did you watch WWE last night? Batista beat Triple H...so your man won..." he said lamely and Haley cracked a small smile. He shook his head as he turned to her, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You know I've never been one for tears...can't stand them. But when I see you crying I can't help but feel over-protective. That's just how I am." he said and Haley nodded as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He shook his head, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"That's your job..." Haley tried to joke and he gave her a small smile.

"And I take it very seriously. But I can't help but feel I fail my job when I look at you now..." he started and Haley shook her head.

"What happened wasn't your fault...there wasn't a way that you could stop it..." she said and he looked down.

"I could have tried." he said sadly and it was Haley's turn to look away.

"I don't know what happened to me...I feel...I feel like I've lost my true self..." she said as she stared at the water passing them by in the river.

"I don't believe that. See I look at you and I see the real you..."

"You've always seen the real me..." she added softly and he laughed.

"No...not always...I recall a time when Ryan was the only one that saw you for you. I saw you as my little baby cousin that I could trick. I was young...I didn't think we'd have to grow up so fast." Jake finally admitted and Haley looked back at him. This had been the first time in years that Jake had brought up Ryan.

They walked a little further and both sat down on the bench.

"I don't remember a lot about him...I was to young to remember things. In fact...I can't remember anything about him. All I know is what I've heard and seen from photos." Haley said as she stared at the ground and Jake sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"He had darkish brown hair...blue eyes like yours and a smile that could light up any room that you walked in. He loved to help people...and for him it was the greatest thing to help all his friends. And when you were born he was the first one to say how beautiful you look. He held you to him and when it was my turn he made sure that I held you right...that I wouldn't drop you. Then you became his favorite past time. We would get home from school and he would run to change your diaper! When you grew a little older he always loved to baby-sit. He was a good cousin to you...a real brother that you could be proud of Haley." Jake said sadly as he looked at the sky and Haley shook her head slightly as the new formed tears slipped down her cheeks.

"You were never someone I couldn't be proud of. I was always proud of you...you were always my older brother..." she said and Jake smiled at her.

"Thank you." he finally said and Haley knew that was as good as I love you.

"I love you to..." she said softly and Jake smiled back.

They sat in silence for a while as Haley finally realized that this had been Jake's plan all along. He had taken her away from her problems...and opened his heart...to save hers. She smiled sadly as she looked at him and realized that even though it had hurt him like hell to say those things - to talk about Ryan - it had all been worth it to see her happy even for those few minutes. She turned to him, not really sure what she was doing.

"I got married...to Nathan Scott last year." she rumbled off and Jake's brow lifted but he sat unphased with his hands behind his head.

"I know." he said softly and Haley gave him a confused look.

"How? When? Who?" she asked, confused that he knew and that he was taking it so easy. Jake turned to her, letting his hands fall down to his sides.

"You really should have more faith in that husband of yours...he came to ask my permission to marry you a few days before the wedding...and I gave him my blessing after I interrogated him." Jake said simply, stood up and started walking to the car, leaving Haley to jump up and follow him.

"You...he did?"

"Yes he did...and by the looks of it Haley - though let me state that this is weird that my younger cousin is married before me - he loves you very much. And you know that both Ryan and I approve of that." he said as he stopped and looked back at her.

There had always been one thing about Jake that was never questioned. He hated to be hugged unless it was on his own terms. No-one ever hugged him in a moment. He had to do the hugging. But at that moment Haley couldn't stop the joy as she lunged forward and hugged Jake who tensed at the sudden hug. Then he relaxed and gave her a hug back before he let go.

"Now come on squirt...last time I heard the two of us hadn't gone for a long drive in a while..." Jake said as they both climbed into the car. Jake stole another quick glance at Haley - who was now smiling - and he couldn't help his own smile spread over his face.

"Word of advice...don't tell anyone about that hug...cause other wise there'll be hell to pay..." they both laughed as Jake pulled away and they started their tour around places that their grandmother used to show them - both of them for a moment happy.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley:I can't believe you asked Jake's permission...

Nathan:Well hello to you too sweetheart.

Nathan:My day's been fine thanks!

Haley:I'm sorry Nate.

Nathan:It's fine Hales...really.

Haley:Jake told me you asked him.

Haley:Why?

Nathan:Because what he thought meant a lot to you

Nathan:And I love you...

Nathan:So it seemed like the right thing to do...

Nathan:Plus if I asked it would kinda put a dent in his plans to kill me...

Haley:I love you so much right now

Haley:More than you could ever imagine

Nathan:I miss you Haley...

Haley:I miss you too...

Nathan:Anything interesting happen?

Nathan:Hales?

Nathan:You there?

Haley:Oh yeah sorry...

Haley:Nope...not much...

Nathan:Ah that's good...

Haley:Now on a scale...how much do you miss me?

Haley couldn't help but feel bad. She had just lied to her husband. But she didn't see another way. She had just found out that James had feelings towards her to all those years ago...it complicated everything...and well it wasn't something you could just tell your husband. But she pushed it from her mind as she and Nathan talked for another hour before she finally gave up with everything that had happened during the day and fell on her bed, sleep - and dreams of her and Nathan together - took her away from everything.


	29. Love of money

Chapter 29

Nathan sat at his desk staring at the papers that were scattered all over it. He sighed, frustrated that he had so much paperwork to do. He felt that was all he was doing - when he wasn't busy fighting with the workers. He glared at the papers - wishing that they could disappear - but they didn't...they just stayed there...as if it was to taunt him. He had never been one for paperwork and yet there he was - against his will - doing paperwork...and lots of it.

His mind went back to Tree Hill and he yearned to be near Haley. It had freaked him out when he had finally realized what he missed most with not being close to her...and no it wasn't the sex. He missed the simple little things like the way she would lightly jab at his nose when she was laughing. Or how when she slept she always smiled. The way her hair fell over her shoulders and how her facial expression changed when she concentrated. But most of all he missed being able to kiss her and say he loves her...that's what he missed the most.

His eyes trailed towards the photo placed on his desk. It was one that Lydia took of them at the wedding on the beach...they looked so in love back then. Not that anything had changed. No, Nathan was more in love with her than he could ever imagine possible and he didn't mind telling her that. The loss of his weed and smokes had been very bad to handle without her to encourage him but somehow he got through. He went to the gym and ran out all of his frustrations...leaving him with the start of a perfect body. He knew Haley would love to see it.

Suddenly the intercom went on and Nathan sat straight as he heard his personal assistant speak.

"Mister Scott?" she asked, a little unsure of herself.

"Yes Rita?" he muttered as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

"There is a Mrs. Scott here to see you sir..." Nathan sat straighter and wondered what was going on. There was no way it could be Haley...unless...had she come over to surprise him or something? Nathan shook his head - he didn't know what to think.

"Mister Scott?" Rita asked again which shook Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Send her in...thanks Rita." he heard the intercom switch off and he quickly checked his hair to see if everything was okay. He stared at the door and couldn't help feeling sad as he noticed who entered the door.

"Mom..." he said a little disappointed. Deb Scott stood in front of her son with her hands on her hips - not a good sign.

"Nathan..." she said in her business-like voice and Nathan couldn't stop a shudder go through his body.

"Well this is a surprise..." he went on and Deb shook her head.

"Not as much as the one your father and I got a few days ago...Nathan Scott did you get married?" Deb yelled and Nathan let his head fall into his hands as he saw the fight coming.

"I did..." Nathan said softly and Deb fell down into the chair across from him.

"Oh my god...how could you do this?" Deb asked heart broken and Nathan stared at her.

"I did it cause I love her." he said a matter of factly and Deb snorted.

"This week you love her and next week you hate her...it's always the same with you Nathan." she gave a sarcastic laugh and Nathan sat up.

"Mom it's different with her...I really do love her and I can see myself spending my life with her." Nathan defended his actions and Deb gave him a stern look.

"She's just another slut after the Scott millions!"

"Mother! Don't ever talk about Haley that way do you hear me! She's a greater woman than you'll ever be!" he yelled as he jumped up, his papers flying through the air. For a moment there was silence as they both thought about what had just been said.

"And as for the money...Haley doesn't know about the millions." he added as he stared through the window and Deb sat there shocked.

"She doesn't know? You didn't tell her?" she asked to confirm what he had said and Nathan nodded.

"Why?"

Nathan turned to his mother and looked down before he finally answered.

"Because for once in my life I didn't want to get what I want because of the money. I wanted her to marry me because she loves me...and not just cause I'm the heir to the Scott millions. And she did Mom...she married me for me - even with all my faults. She's made me the happiest man in the world...and if it wasn't for Dad I would be there now with her...with my wife. But I can't...and now I'm here working my ass off for him!" Nathan exploded and Deb nodded in thought.

"I won't pretend like I understand...cause I don't. But I respect you Nathan - you are after all my little boy - so I'm giving you one chance to prove it to me...prove to me that she loves you as much as you say...then I'll talk to your father and if you can prove it...I'll arrange for your medication to be paid and you stop working here." Nathan stared at him mom shocked before he finally got the courage to speak.

"How do I have to prove it?" he asked confused and Deb stood up and made her way to the door.

"In a few months you'll go back to Tree Hill where you'll invite your wife with you to our cottage...there you'll introduce her to you...your family, your history...your money. From there...we'll see if she'll be able to stick by her vows when she finally knows exactly who you are." she opened the door and stepped out, turning one last time to him.

"I'm not evil Nathan - I'm just your mother and I care for you...I have to protect my son." then she left, leaving Nathan to his own thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later Nathan sat in front of his laptop, his web cam on. He needed to talk to someone...someone he trusted...someone that knew all about the Scott millions. And of all his friends Lucas was the only one who knew it. He sat there, waiting patiently for Lucas to log on. He and Haley had talked a bit but he knew that he was being distant. He couldn't help it...what his mom had said...it had gotten him thinking. How precisely would Haley react when she found out? A screen popped up and Lucas' face filled it.

"There must be a good reason why you text me - so early in the morning - to come online so we can have a web cam chat..." Lucas said as he rubbed his eyes and Nathan gave a smirk.

"What if I said it was just to talk?" he asked in his usual cocky manner and Lucas gave him a stern look.

"I am not past kicking your ass through a computer Nathan...don't try me." he stated and Nathan laughed.

"Actually I need your advice..." Nathan's voice trailed as he looked away from the screen. Naturally because Lucas could see him he saw the worry in Nathan's facial expression and immediately was awake.

"What happened man?" he asked worried and Nathan sighed as he returned his gaze to the screen.

"My parents found out about the marriage...and well let's just say they aren't to happy about a girl trying to get the millions." Nathan explained and Lucas sighed.

"Your mom thinks Haley is trying to steal the Scott million isn't she?" Lucas asked even though he knew the answer. Nathan gave a simple nod and Lucas brought his hand up to his head - rubbing it through his hair.

"Did you even ever tell Haley about it? Does she know how much you stand to inherit?" he asked and Nathan shook his head as he explained why he did it.

"No...I wanted her to fall for me...not my money."

Lucas looked at him thoughtfully as he thought of what to say.

"She's making me tell Haley...in a few months I have to go back and introduce Haley to them...to those people...and then tell her everything." Nathan went on and Lucas looked confused.

"But you don't have to...I mean...you're in Australia..." he said and Nathan shook his head.

"If I do it...then I can move back...my mom will pay for my medication..." Nathan's voice trailed and Lucas finally understood.

"She thinks Haley will not approve of it...of you keeping secrets...and that will give her a crack in your relationship which she can use to tear you apart. That way she keeps her money...and you." Nathan nodded at his statement and Lucas stared hard at the screen.

"Listen Nate...I've known you a long time...and I know Haley. She really loves you man...she won't let something so small get in the way of you two. She loves you to much to let that happen. You'll be able to make it through. Naturally she's going to be shocked and yeah...maybe even pissed but she'll get over it. She's your wife Nate...she loves you with all her heart." Lucas said sternly and Nathan stared at the screen.

"I know...but I can't help feeling worried." he stated sadly and Lucas sighed once again.

"Don't. Now I have to go...I'm meeting the girls soon and I still need to shower and stuff. I'll send Haley your love and all that. And stop thinking about it...when you're back in Tree Hill we'll work it out." Lucas said and Nathan nodded.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." with that they said their goodbyes and both boys logged off. It would be a long while that both of them just sat there - staring at the blank screen - wondering if everything could really work out so easily.


	30. Silencing of the beep

Chapter 30

BEEP!

"This is Haley...leave me a message after the beep!"

BEEP!

"Haley...please answer the phone...I know you're there...I know you are. We need to talk! I'm so sorry about what happened...you have to forgive me! I didn't think it would come out! I'm so sorry! Please Haley...please answer...please...it's been two months...please..."

BEEP!

His voice drained off as he realized she wasn't going to answer. It was his 700th call to her - and the 700th time she hadn't answered. As he threw his phone down he wondered how they had gotten that way... what had happened to them. He let his hands hold his head up as he sighed from frustration. They had been so great together...what the hell had happened to them? He yelled out as his frustration built up and he jumped from the bed, angry that he had let it get so bad. He grabbed his jacket from the floor and stomped off towards the door, slamming it shut as he made his way to his car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stared at the answering machine as it went off again, deleting the message that he had left. She had listened to every last message...but she never answered. No, she stayed silent and listened to his pleading voice echo through the machine. She didn't want to talk to him...not after they had both made those shocking revelations...and for two months she had successfully avoided him. But she couldn't ignore him forever...not while they were both still living in Tree Hill.

She walked away from the machine and made her way towards her dressing room - something her dad had placed in her room when she was very young. She dressed in her cheerleading clothes as she got herself ready for the big game.

She walked down the long hallway and past the living room and she gave a glance inside. She smiled as she noticed Jake asleep on the couch with his new girlfriend - Ivone - lying next to him...watching The Notebook. She could have warned Ivone that Jake always slept through the movie but oh well...it didn't look like Ivone minded. They were so adorable together. Jake - whose body had grown exceptionally strong in the last two months of gymming - and Ivone - the petite and delicate girl. Haley smiled as she realized that maybe Jake could finally have his happily ever after with her...just like Haley had with Nathan.

She walked outside and closed the door silently behind her. It was already dark but she didn't mind. Her part of the neighborhood was safe...it wasn't that far to walk over to Brooke's house. She walked a few yards when she saw the lights of a car pull up next to her and Haley's breath jammed in her throat as she realized who it was.

"Haley...please we need to talk..." he begged through the window and Haley shook her head violently.

"No...no James I think we've talked more than enough." she said firmly as she walked on but James didn't catch the hint as he drove his car slowly next to her.

"Please Haley..." he continued to beg and Haley turned to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to...stop calling me James... just stop it." she said, her voice starting to break as she started to let it get to her.

"I won't call anymore...I just need to talk to you. Just talk to me and then it's over...please..." Haley looked at him before she made her way to the passenger side and climbed in.

"You have till we're at Brooke's house. Then it's done." she instructed and he nodded...just to pleased that she had given him a chance.

"I'm sorry about the baby Haley...I didn't mean to upset you." James said tenderly and Haley gave a nod of understanding as she looked out of the window.

"And I'm sorry about what I said...I shouldn't have just sprung that on you...I should have just left it." he went on but still she didn't look at him.

"It's fine... you just stunned me that's all..." she said softly but James could hear that it had disturbed her...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas smiled as he drove his car, giving looks at his passenger next to him.

"Dude if you keep looking at me I'm going to tell Brooke you're gay..." Nathan said sarcastically and Lucas laughed.

"I can't help it man...you're just sooo sexy." Lucas joked and Nathan gave him a disgusted look.

"It's a good thing I'm married..." Nathan said and Lucas laughed as he returned his gaze to the road.

"I'm just kidding man. I'm just happy cause I know Haley is going to love this little surprise visit from you! These last two months have been hard...and she'll be happy to be able to see her husband in living flesh again." Lucas said thoughtfully and Nathan smiled.

"You don't know just how happy I am to be able to see her again..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"...and since I've been gone I haven't stopped thinking of you...not one single moment." Haley sat astonished as James finished telling her how long he had loved her...and she didn't know what to say. It had come as a shock to her that they had both liked each other... but were to scared to do anything.

"Haley...please say something..." James begged as he stole a glance in her direction and Haley sighed as she turned to him.

"It doesn't matter if we loved each other...I'm married to Nathan now...and that won't ever change..." Haley said sternly and James sighed as he looked at her.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to make peace with you with someone else..." James said and for a moment Haley didn't know what he was trying to say.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas gradually let the car stop at the street corner as he waited for it to turn green. He looked at Nathan and smiled. He was happy...Haley would be happy again...not like she had been the past months. Everything would be right again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James stared at the road as Haley looked between him and the road as they crossed the street. They were about in the middle when she looked across and her breath caught in her throat as she and Nathan recognized each other. Nathan's smile grew until Haley looked to the side as a car came screeching towards them. Nathan and Lucas screamed as the car hit Haley's side and sent James' car soaring. Nathan screamed in panic for Haley as he jumped out of the car and ran to her side of the car. He instantly got to work and dragged her out of the car, gently placing her on the floor. Everywhere was just blood as Lucas helped James out but his gaze landed on Haley who was bleeding pretty bad and seemed to be unconscious. Nathan was crying over Haley as he tried to wake her up but nothing was helping. Nobody knew what to do as Lucas let out his own sob of terror before he went back to James - knowing that Nathan was there for Haley.

"Haley! Haley baby! Wake up!" Nathan yelled as his tears fell onto her skin. He held her close to him, her blood smearing all over him. But Haley didn't wake up and neither of the boys realized how bad the situation was as Haley was bleeding internally.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow in all that chaos the boys had managed to call 911 to get an ambulance there. Nathan had stayed with Haley all they way while Lucas followed them with his car.

Lucas sat on the bench - staring into space - as Nathan let his body slide down to the floor and he couldn't control the tears as they rolled over his cheeks as his worst nightmares came true - Haley was in the operating room.

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!

"Doctor! We're losing her!"

BEEEEPPPP...


	31. Is this the end?

Chapter 31

_BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!_

_"Doctor! We're losing her!" _

_BEEEEPPPP..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan's tears kept falling and nobody knew what to do. Not even Lucas could get Nathan to stop – not that he had tried hard. His own tears and sobs had long since overtaken his body. Nathan just sat there, staring into space, which left Lucas with the horrible task of phoning everyone up. Firstly he phoned her parents who were not home so he left a message. Then he phoned Jake and Brooke. He didn't have the strength to phone more people.

Minutes later Jake stomped into the waiting room and straight to Nathan but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Nathan. He was sitting on the floor, hitting his head as he sobbed. Jake's own tears started to trickle down and he swept them away furiously. He made his way to the nurse station to ask them what was going on.

Brooke ran in, already sobbing from the news, she ran straight to Lucas who grabbed her in his arms, pulling her tightly to him. They didn't talk – both of them at a loss of words – but they cried together. Brooke gave a sad glance towards Nathan and even though she knew it wouldn't help she went over to him. He wouldn't let her touch him till she finally flung her arms around him. Finally Nathan let out a huge sob into Brooke's shoulder and pulled him towards her – Lucas watching this with tearful eyes.

Jake came back a while later and sunk down on the seat. The nurses had just repeated to him what had happened and that Haley was in surgery – both things that he already knew. He brushed his hand through his hair as he finally let himself cry – unable to contain it anymore. He thought of Ryan and prayed that he would not lose Haley as well…he wouldn't survive it…he just wouldn't.

Lucas stood up – being the only one with the power to do it – and walked to the nurse station. The older nurse smiled sympathetically at him as he approached.

"Uhm…could you tell me how the guy is that they brought in with Haley James Scott?" Lucas asked, his voice breaking as he tried to control his crying. The nurse rifled through some files before she looked up at him again.

"Mr. James Murray is fine. He has some broken bones but he survived. He is going to be fine…" she said sweetly and Lucas tried to smile but he knew it didn't come out like one.

"Thank you…" he said sadly as he made his way back to his friends.

Nathan was still letting his tears fall as he finally let Lucas and Jake help him up. They stood there – all of them sad – when the doctor slowly walked to them. Everyone immediately tensed up and Nathan grabbed on to Lucas for support.

"Who is here for Mrs. Haley James Scott?" he asked as he looked up from his file.

"We all are…" Lucas stated and the doctor nodded.

"Okay…who is the closest relative?" he asked again and Nathan and Jake shared a look.

"Well I'm her cousin…but he is her husband." Jake said softly as he moved his head towards Nathan.

"Haley needed a lot of surgery to repair the internal bleeding that she was experiencing. There were complications and for a moment she did almost let go…but she survived the surgery. The only problem is that Haley is currently in a coma…and we're not certain when she will wake up... the longer it takes the bigger the chances are for brain damage." The doctor said and immediately Brooke held on to Lucas who squeezed her tightly.

"It's gonna be okay Brooke…she'll be okay…" he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. Jake looked at the doctor skeptically – never having liked doctors – and walked away from the group to gather his thoughts. He would be back to visit Haley later.

James came walking out of the examining room – his arm in a sling, his head bandaged and most of his body full of bruises. He saw the group of friends standing there and his heart muscles clenched as he saw them. He knew whom they were there for. He slowly walked closer to them and Lucas noticed him. He let go of Brooke and walked over to James – Nathan's eyes following his movement.

"Hey…you're James Murray right? You were in the car with Haley…" Lucas started and Nathan's eyes went a little wider. He had forgotten about the driver. He had concentrated so much on Haley that he had forgotten about him.

"Yeah…is she okay?" James asked worried, fully aware that Nathan was looking at him. He had no clue who he was but he knew that the guy seemed wary of him somehow.

"Haley is in a coma… we don't know when she'll wake up…" Nathan spoke up as he walked closer to them and James looked at him. He could see that this guy had cried more than the rest for his eyes were still bloodshot.

"Oh okay…I'm sorry to hear that…" James said softly. Lucas and Brooke quietly drifted away, leaving the two guys together.

"Can I ask why Haley was with you in the car?" Nathan asked, curiously.

"I was giving her a lift to her friend Brooke's house." James explained and Nathan nodded but stayed silent.

"You and that other guy saved us didn't you?" he asked and Nathan nodded again.

"Yeah…we saw the accident… I was on my way to surprise her at the basketball game… when it happened in front of us…" Nathan's voice trailed off as he felt new tears spring to his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't catch your name…" James said softly and Nathan tried his best to give a polite smile but gave up – he knew it was useless.

"Sorry…I'm Nathan Scott… Haley's husband." James looked Nathan up and down as it finally made sense to him why Nathan had been crying more than anyone else and suddenly he understood that he could never break them up…even if he had wanted to try.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan slowly entered the room and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw her lying there. Machines showing her heartbeat, her pulse and everything the doctors needed to know. Nathan found it terrifying. He walked closer and stared down at his wife and he choked back a sob. Slowly he sat down next to her and clutched her still warm hand in his.

"Haley baby…it's me…it's Nate. I came to surprise you…guess I was the one that got the surprise. You need to wake up now beautiful… need to wake up so I can kiss you cause you know I've been dying to…please wake up…" Nathan begged through his tears but the only reply he got was from the machines that beeped away. He stared at her for a few seconds as he took in her bruised face before he finally noticed his blood stained shirt. Haley's blood. On him. It freaked him out so much that he started to rub at it furiously – wanting to rid his shirt of her blood – of the evidence that this wasn't a dream. He sobbed loudly as he kept rubbing it – not even noticing Brooke and Lucas entering. He turned towards them and gave one huge sob.

"I can't…I can't get the…get her blood…it doesn't want to come off…" he sobbed uncontrollably and Brooke embraced him and he pulled her tightly to him.

"I'm going to lose her…I'm going to lose her…I'm going to lose my wife…my Haley… oh god my Haley…" he stuttered and Lucas had enough as he pulled Brooke away from Nathan and helped Nathan up.

"Stop thinking that Nathan…you need to stay strong…" he urged but it was to late as Nathan's sobs died down – leaving him with silent sobs. He stared back at Haley – his face twisting into a blank expression. Brooke and Lucas shared a look as they watched him grab her hand and just sat there…staring at his wife.


	32. Answer of the question

Chapter 32

"Wake up Haley!"

Haley stirred in her sleep as she heard the voice bellow into the room. She groaned as she turned around, throwing her pillow over her head.

"You have to wake up now Haley-Bop! Time for school pumkin!" Haley opened her eyes and found her mother standing over her bed, smiling down at her.

"I hate you morning people." she moaned as she turned again and Lydia laughed.

"I know you do dear...but a certain someone is going to pick you up in a little while...don't want you to be late do we?" she asked with a grin and Haley sprang up.

"Oh darnit! I totally forgot he is picking me up today!" Haley ran to get dressed before she threw her books in her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Love you guys!" she yelled as she ran past her parents as they shook their heads.

"Not as she does that boy..." Jimmy laughed.

Haley smiled as she saw the car parked outside and him leaning against it - smiling at her. She walked fast to him and when she got there he picked her up and twirled her around - Haley's laughing filling the silence that was in the street. She planted a kiss on his lips and he set her down, deepening the kiss.

"Well morning to you to babe!" he said softly as he gave her one more peck and Haley smiled up into his face.

"Morning morning!" she said happily as they climbed into the car and Haley grabbed his hand.

"How are you today love of my life?" he asked her sweetly and Haley smiled as she looked at him.

"Always great when I see you handsome!" she said and blew him a kiss.

"And let's make sure that happens a lot...we want you to be great don't we?"

"Yes we do! How about you? How are you?" she asked and he smiled at her before he returned his gaze to the road.

"You know I'm great when I'm with you Hales...can never be better..." he answered and Haley smiled at him from the side as they drove up to the school.

"Let's go have some fun at school!" she continued and he laughed at her giddiness.

"Correction...you go have fun at school...and me at work..." he smirked and Haley gave him a look from the side as they stopped the car in front of the school.

"Oh do you have to be so negative?" she asked as she pulled her bag up and climbed out, walking over to his side of the car.

"Only when I don't get to see you for 6 hours in the day..." he said and pretended to start crying. Haley laughed as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Have fun James!" she laughed as she ran into the school, leaving James to shake his head and drive off.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan took a huge puff from his smoke as he watched her run into the school with that silly smile on her face...blowing a kiss to that guy. He didn't spare her another glance...already knowing she was heading to her locker to be the perfect student. He smirked as he felt his girlfriend move next to him.

"Tracey..." he said softly as she took the smoke out of his mouth and took her own puff of it.

"Nate... you're looking sexy today..." she stated and he gave her another one of his famous smirks.

"Believe me...I look much better without clothes on..." Tracey laughed as she let her hand slide over his chest.

"Well we'll see about that." she leaned up and kissed him - skipping being gentle and went straight to making out with him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas sat down next to Brooke and sighed as he watched Peyton and Chris making out like it was going out of fashion.

"I miss Stefan...I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week..." Brooke stated and Lucas didn't even spare her a look.

"I miss my smokes..." Lucas stated and Brooke gave him a nasty look.

"I thought we're stopping that shit?" she asked and Lucas sighed as he looked at her before placing his arms behind his head.

"It's not so easy Brooke..."

"Nothing ever is..." Brooke looked away to where Theresa was sitting and frowned.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley quickly walked to her locker at break and smiled as it slid open easlily. She placed her books in it before she closed it and turned - walking straight into someone.

"Oh god sorry!" she exclaimed as she went to pick up her stuff.

"No scar no foul." Nathan shrugged and Haley tried to control rolling her eyes.

"Scott..."

"James..." he stated, a smile playing on his lips.

"When are you going to get over yourself?" she spat and Nathan gave her a glare.

"The day you stop thinking you are some little princess that can get anything her heart wants! And we both know that's not going to happen soon!" he laughed and Haley stood up, letting her books drop back to the floor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jealous are we?" she laughed and Nathan laughed back.

"Of you? Sweetheart why would I want to be like you? You're so far up everyone's asses you can come up through their mouths! Oh and let's not forget that little miss perfect has yet to touch a drink...or have fun...so no...jealous I am not."

"Get a life." she spat back.

"Oh get a boyfriend!" Nathan said angrily and Haley smiled.

"Way ahead of you...already have one." she admitted but her smile turned into an unsure frown as she saw Nathan laugh.

"Well he must be one hell of a guy to put up with all your shit..."

"Fuck you." Haley stated as she grabbed her books and walked away.

"No darling! That's your job!" he yelled after her - earning the finger from her. He smiled at her reaction before he walked off to go smoke.

Haley threw down her books as she sat down with her friends.

"O somebody is PMSing today!" Theresa stated as she took a sip of her water and Haley gave her a death glare.

"Shut up T..." Haley breathed through her teeth.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Theresa asked angrily and Haley gave a look over to where Nathan was standing with Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis...some of his supposed friends.

"Scott..." she said with much hate as she could possibly muster as she grabbed Theresa's water and took a sip of her own.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley sat up, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She looked around her surroundings and stood up. She almost cried from happiness as she saw Nathan sitting there and immediately wanted to hug and tell him everything that had just happened wasn't real...it couldn't be. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Nathan was crying - staring at something behind her. She slowly turned around and her breath caught in her throat as she saw herself lying there. She wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"Did that dream answer you question?" Haley turned around and frowned as she saw a man standing there behind Nathan. He was very good looking...but nothing compared to Nathan.

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on?" she asked a little out of it and the man smiled at her sweetly.

"Haley...I'm Oliver. You're in a coma...and that's why you're here. This is the place where you decide whether you're ready to live or die." Oliver said and Haley looked at him with concern.

"You mean...the accident..." Oliver nodded and Haley looked down at herself.

"What about James? Did he...did he make it?" she asked worriedly and Oliver smiled again.

"Yes...he wasn't hurt to badly...your side took the most damage." he stated simply and Haley nodded in understanding.

"And the dream?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Before the accident...you had one question in your mind. What would have happened if you and James had admitted your feeling towards each other years ago? That dream was the answer. You see Haley...in losing James...you gained Nathan. If you gained James...you would have lost Nathan." Oliver simplified and Haley looked over towards Nathan.

"How long have I been...in a coma?" she asked and Oliver sighed as he looked down to her body.

"A month... Nathan hasn't left your side once...not once this last month... but it's time to chose now Haley...do you want to live...or do you want do die?" Oliver asked and Haley looked back from Nathan to Oliver.

"I want to live...I want to live for Nathan...for us..." she stated strongly - her voice full of emotion. Oliver smiled.

"Then goodbye Haley..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat there in total silence - his tears being the only thing that moved in the room. Suddenly he heard a cough and he looked up, jumping up when he saw Haley's hand move. He was at her side before she could cough again and he grabbed her hand.

"Haley! Baby! You're awake! Thank god!" he said softly as he kissed her and Haley smiled as Nathan brought some water to her mouth which she greedily drank.

"I'm going to go call the doctor...I'll be right back...I love you" he said quickly but Haley stopped him when she softly grabbed his hand.

"Nate?" she asked before she coughed and Nathan turned towards her.

"Yeah Hales?"

"Never...ever tell me that I'm full of shit... or that I should fuck you..." she said softly and Nathan gave her a confused smile before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I wouldn't dream of ever saying that to you...not to my wife..." he reassured her and Haley smiled.

"I love you Nathan..." she said softly and Nathan smiled.

"Always and forever."


	33. Lose Yourself

Chapter 33

A week after Haley woke up she was allowed to return home with Nathan. Her parents - who had called saying how sorry they were for not being there for their daughter when she got out - had left town for a lecture. They had graciously let Nathan stay with them while Haley had been in the hospital and had visited her a lot... but they had to go on with their work...and unfortunately their work took them away. Nobody knew that Nathan had paid for all Haley's hospital bills...just Lucas...who knew he would.

Nathan held Haley close to him as he helped her into the house - her legs were still sore from the accident and the bed rest that she had. Haley held tightly onto him...to scared to let go. When she had woken up James hadn't been there anymore. All that was left of him was a small note that Haley found near her bed.

_Haley_

_I'm so unbelievably sorry._

_I shouldn't have told you I love you..._

_I should have never picked you up..._

_I should have given up the moment you told me you're married._

_I'm so sorry Haley..._

_I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me..._

_I won't be here when you wake up..._

_I'm taking time off from everything._

_I have to make peace with the fact that we could never be more._

_If we don't see each other again..._

_Just know that you were always my friend..._

_That I never gave up on you..._

_But mostly...that I never forgot you..._

_And never will._

_James Murray_

When they reached the steps Nathan casually leaned down and grabbed Haley around her body, pulling her towards him as he picked her up.

"Don't worry...I won't drop you Hales..." Nathan said softly before he gave her a soft kiss and Haley smiled as she relaxed into his body.

"I know...I trust you..." she said softly as he carried her up the stairs to her room. Nathan softly placed Haley on the bed before he sat down next to her - his fingers intertwined with hers. Haley looked down at their hands and saw Nathan's was shaking. She worriedly looked back up at him.

"Nate what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" she asked concerned and Nathan sighed as he hugged her to him.

"God Hales...I thought I lost you... when I saw that car hit you I thought the world was ending!" he said into her hair. Haley breathed out as she felt his body tense a bit and she knew it was because he was still shaky about the accident...she was to.

"I know...I know Nathan." she breathed out and Nathan pulled away as he looked into her eyes before he bended down and gave her a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he sighed and placed his forehead against hers.

"This wasn't how I planned it..." he said with a small laugh and Haley smiled at him.

"And how exactly did you plan it Mister Scott?" she asked with a grin and he laughed.

"Well I wanted to surprise you at the game Mrs. Scott...then I wanted to take you out for dinner...maybe go somewhere else and talk...and finally take you to my hotel room and make passionate love to you." Nathan said confidently and he smiled even bigger as he saw a blush creep up into Haley's cheeks. Even though she had become much more confident...she was still very embarrassed about him saying things like that out loud.

"Why are you blushing Haley? I've haven't seen you for months now..." he said suggestively before he kissed her neck - sending a shiver down her spine and causing Haley to moan.

"Haven't kissed you..." he kissed his way up her neck and Haley grabbed his face with her hands.

"Haven't touched you..."

"And you're going to have to wait a little bit longer lover boy..." Haley and Nathan jumped apart as Brooke barged into the room - causing Nathan to send her many death glares. Haley smiled sheepishly - still sitting on the bed - as Brooke basically ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Tutorgirl! You're okay! I missed you so much! Don't you ever scare us like that again do you hear me?" Brooke went off as her tears started to roll over her cheeks and Haley smiled as she pulled away - wiping Brooke's tears away with her hand.

"I know Tigger...I promise I'll try not to..." she said with a small smile and Brooke looked down at her with the same smile that Haley had.

"You sure your okay?" she asked concerned but Haley nodded her head.

"I'm okay Brooke...Nathan is taking really good care of me..." Brooke grimaced as she stood up.

"I'm sure he is..." she said with a grin and gave both Haley and Nathan a wink before she laughed and fell down in the chair across from them. Nathan groaned - not liking being intruded - and he went to sit behind Haley. She relaxed as she felt him behind her and rested back in his arms. Nathan circled his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Oh you two already look like an old married couple!" Brooke cooed and Haley gave her a look before Brooke burst out laughing. They talked for a few minutes before they heard Lucas coming up the stairs. Seconds later he joined them in the room. Immediately he hugged Haley, before he greeted Nathan and took his seat next to Brooke.

"Hey you two love birds!" Lucas said in the same tone that Brooke had used and Nathan sighed which sent everyone into a fit of laughter. Haley watched her friends as she tried not to laugh to much...it still hurt. Brooke kissed Lucas and Haley saw this as her chance. She quickly turned to Nathan and leaned into his ear.

"We'll finish what we started later...I promise." she said softly before she kissed under his ear and Haley knew Nathan had heard her by the way she felt him tense up.

They group of friends talked for a long time before they decided it was best to continue another time - it was after all already 12pm. Nathan looked down to where Haley was fast asleep on his lap and sighed at the sight of his beautiful wife. Brooke and Lucas excused themselves as Nathan picked Haley up. She was still very out of it. He helped her get dressed into one of his shirts which she slept in. He carefully placed her in the bed and tucked her in - placing a tender kiss on her forehead and lips.

"So much for finishing what we started." he said softly but there was no trace of bitterness in his voice...just love.

Nathan quickly got undressed till his boxers and climbed in next to Haley - taking her into his arms and pulling her securely to him. He felt her body relax and he kissed her head before he closed his eyes.

"I love you Haley and no matter what my parents say...I won't let them hurt you. No one is going to ever hurt you again...not while I'm around...even if that means giving up everything I stand to inherit..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Cigarettes don't clean your lungs Nate…when are you going to learn that?" _

"_The day I get you in my bed and teach you a few things…"_

"_I should go and fuck him up right now for even touching you!" _

"_I won't let him hurt you again..."_

_Scott23: Thanks for the offer! Meet me next to the hall at break! _

_Scott23: Hope you're not wearing any panties…has to be quick!_

_Tutorgirl: Gross Nate…_

_Scott23: lol_

_Scott23: I was serious_

_Tutorgirl: I know_

_"You're not pregnant Hales..." _

_"Haley...I need you to know that I'm really sorry. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. I regret not fighting harder for our friendship...but most of all I regret not ever telling you how much I love you. And I know it's to late but I need you to know...you're the one for me Haley James. Without you...my heart...it dies." _

_"I love you to Nate...Always and forever..." _

_"I...I...I was pre...pregnant?"_

_"Oh my god." _

_"Going somewhere?" _

_"To your dreams...here it's really hot in there..." _

_"Will you, Haley James, marry me?" _

_"You say I forgot you...that's not true...I could never forget the girl I love..." _

_"It doesn't matter if we loved each other...I'm married to Nathan now...and that won't ever change..." _

_"I don't know if I'll ever be able to make peace with you with someone else..." _

_"Fuck you." _

_"No darling! That's your job!"_

_"God Hales...I thought I lost you... when I saw that car hit you I thought the world was ending!"_

"Haley... Haley James? Do you hear me?" Haley shook her head as she sat up, sweat trickling down her body - the words from the past year and a half making their way into her memory. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead as she stared in front of her.

"Yeah I hear you..." she said softly as she stood up. She looked down confused. She was wearing a wedding dress...her hair and make-up...everything done to perfection. She looked around and found she was on a bridge...very weird.

"How does it feel to have lost everyone?" the voice said and Haley's face showed her confusion as she looked for it.

"What? I haven't lost anyone." she said sternly and the voice laughed.

"You lost Ryan to death...you lost Jake to Ivone...you lost Lucas to Brooke...you lost Peyton to Chris and Skills...you lost your parents to their work...you lost James because of your own stupidity and now...now your going to lose Nathan to..." the voice laughed and it sent a chill down Haley's spine.

"No! You're wrong! I didn't lose them! And Nathan would never leave me! He promised me he wouldn't!" Haley yelled into the sky.

"Just like Ryan promised...and look where he is..." the eerie voice said and Haley felt her own tears start to well up in her eyes.

"That wasn't his fault!" she yelled out - upset.

"Nathan will leave you just like he did all the other girls...you're no exception to that and you know it..."

"Stop it! Stop!" she yelled out and the voice laughed again.

"Now...don't you wish you had lost yourself to that accident?" the voice said harshly. Silence followed. Staring down at herself she found she was suddenly then wearing her cheerleading clothes - the clothes she had worn in the accident. She saw herself happily walking with Nathan and she gave a strained smile before she looked back down at herself again. She gasped as she noticed it becoming red as the blood started pouring from her and stained her clothes. She placed her hand to her hair and it smeered into the blood that was coming from her head. Haley screamed out in terror as she saw herself lying on the pavement - Nathan and James looking down at her but doing nothing.

"Help me! Help me! Why are you just standing there!" Haley yelled out but they couldn't hear her they just smiled and walked away. Haley fell to the ground as the blood began pooling around her.

"Now...don't you wish you had lost yourself to that accident?" the voice repeated over and over again in her mind...she cried out as she was engulfed by the silence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Haley! Hales wake up!" Nathan urged as he held her to him. Haley's eyes fluttered open after a while.

"What...what happened?" she asked - her hands immediately feeling her hair to feel if there was blood.

"You must have had a nightmare...you were screaming and I couldn't get you to wake up...you kept repeating yourself ..." Nathan said softly as he took her hands in his and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"What did I say?" she asked worriedly as she relaxed into his arms and Nathan circled his arms around her body.

"Something of losing yourself to the accident..." he said softly. The doctor had told him she would probably be having nightmares like that...all he had to do was comfort her. Haley didn't say anything else as Nathan kissed her temple softly.

"I was thinking...maybe we could go away for a while...maybe go visit my parents for a week...it's after all spring break.." Nathan said softly and Haley just nodded.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea..." she said softly after a long while as the words kept repeating in her mind again.

_"Now...don't you wish you had lost yourself to that accident?"_


	34. Meeting the Scotts

Chapter 34

Haley stared out of the window - her hands clutching together - as Nathan drove them to his parents house. She was nervous...she had never met the great Deb and Dan Scott in her life...but she had heard a lot about them. Lucas and Nathan seemed to hate Dan...for reasons that was not clear to her. She stole a quick glance at Nathan from the side of her eyes and frowned. Nathan's jaw was set as he was probably clenching it. He stared straight ahead and his fingers were becoming white he was clutching the wheel so hard.

"Nate...are you okay?" Haley asked carefully and Nathan gave her a smile.

"Yeah sure I am baby...and shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked with a grin and Haley turned fully towards him.

"No...you know I've had enough of people asking me that...I'm fine...I'm still sore but I'll live." she said sternly and Nathan's smile dropped away.

"I know I know and I'm sorry..." he started but Haley stopped him in his sentence as she placed her small hand on his and Nathan relaxed.

"Nathan...relax...it's fine..." she said softly and Nathan looked at her quickly. He sighed from frustration as he turned his gaze back to the road again.

"I'm sorry Hales...it's just that...we're going to my...my parents and well I don't know if I can protect you against them...and that just makes me so...argh!" he finally let out as he slammed his fist on the wheel. Haley looked at him worriedly.

"Hakuna Matata..." she said softly and Nathan gave a smirk.

"What did you say?" Haley blushed as she figured out that he had heard her.

"Uhm... nothing..." she said and Nathan laughed.

"No no don't back down...you said Hakuna Matata..." he said and Haley shook her head.

"I didn't!" she tried but her cheeks went even redder.

"Oh yes you did! You've been watching Lion King again! Knowing you probably repeatedly!" Nathan said and Haley gave him a stern look.

"What...it's cute..." Nathan gave Haley a look before he burst out laughing again and lifted her hand, kissing her palm.

"And so are you my little lion..." his thoughts going back many years.

Haley tried to roar but it came out broken and they laughed happily.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A while later Nathan slowed down the car as they drove up to the huge estate's gate. Haley looked out of the window...her jaw almost dropping to the floor. The black gate - which was guarded by security guards - blocked most of the house...but Haley could clearly see the white mansion that stood at the back of the estate. The ground seemed to stretch for ages and in the middle stood a huge fountain. She stared at Nathan as he gave her a worried smile before he opened his window.

"Mister Scott! We haven't seen you here in a while!" the guard - a man with hair that was going gray - said as he walked closer and Nathan smiled politely.

"Hello Stan...I know it's been forever..." he said and Stan smiled.

"And who is this lovely girl next to you?" he asked as he sank down a bit to see Haley more clearly and Haley squeezed Nathan's hand before she gave a quick smile.

"Haley this is our guard...Stan... he's been here since I can remember..." Nathan started and Stan laughed.

"Now son I'm not that old!" Stan laughed.

"And Stan...this is my wife...Haley James Scott..." Nathan introduced and Haley gave Stan a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott..."

"Nice to meet you to..."

"A wife? Well well Mister Scott... I never saw you as the type to get married young..." Stan started and Nathan smiled.

"I'll tell you later Stan...so we can go in right?" he asked a little bit agitated and Stan smiled.

"Sure thing! Talk again soon!" he said happily as he opened the gate and Nathan drove in. He wasn't unaware of Haley's staring but he chose to ignore it.

Haley stared at the estate as they drove in. It was magnificent and she had never seen anything like it. The grass was cut to perfection, the flowers that lined the estate were some of the most expensive flowers Haley knew of, there was stables on the one side from which she could see horses grazing outside of. To the other side there was a huge pond with ducks and what not which was surrounded by big - no - massive trees that seemed to create a roof over the pond. Then she looked at the house as they drove to the entrance and she couldn't control a gasp escape her mouth as she looked up towards the house. It was huge - three floors - with an old sense to it. The walls were crisp white with huge windows. The door was huge and Haley couldn't help but stare.

Nathan stopped the car and turned towards Haley who was staring at the huge building - a smirk tugging at his lips. He gently touched her hand and she turned towards him.

"How...this is not possible...your house...at Tree Hill is so small..." she started and Nathan sighed.

"My parents don't really know that Tyler and I stay in that house...it was our grandfather's and when he passed away he left it to us and we moved in there..." Nathan explained but still Haley was shocked. Nathan saw her confusion and he smiled as he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I'll explain everything later...but right now I know for a fact that my parents know we are here...so we better go meet them..." Nathan said softly and Haley nodded as they both climbed out.

Nathan joined Haley on her side and placed his hand on her lower back...showing her that he was there no matter what...that he would protect her. They walked towards the front door and Nathan pressed the bell which echoed in the house. Seconds later the door swung open as the butler showed them inside. Haley stared in awe as they came into the living room and Nathan tried to control his laugh as he saw her. The sun came in through one of the top windows and landed on her hair...giving it an angelic glo. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her and Haley turned to him.

"Stop staring at me..." she joked lightly and Nathan pulled her towards him, circling his arms around her thin waist.

"I don't want to...I love staring at you..." he said and Haley giggled as she snuggled up into his chest as Nathan placed a tender kiss on her forehead before softly placing his head on hers.

"Whatever happens this week...just remember that I love you..." he whispered into her hair and Haley looked up at him - confusion written all over her face.

"What do you..." she stopped in mid sentence as she felt Nathan's whole body tensed and she pulled away from him - only to see his mother standing in front of them.

"Nathan." Deb said in a business type voice...something which she was sure she did often.

"Mother...I would like to introduce you to Haley...my wife..." Nathan said in the same tone and Haley wondered how he could be that way with his mother. She smiled politely at Deb before she felt Nathan taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"It's nice to meet you Haley...welcome to our home..." Deb said politely and Haley smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott...you have a lovely home..." she said - not forgetting her manners - and Deb gave a warm yet strict smile.

"Please call me Deb...Dan will be here shortly...he is just finishing up a business call...why don't we go sit in the living room while we wait for him." Deb suggested and Nathan nodded.

"But...I thought this is the living room..." Haley said a little taken aback and Deb gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh surely not...this is just the entrance hall..." she said as she walked away and Haley sank into Nathan who embraced her immediately.

"The beach." he whispered softly as they walked and Haley gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"The beach...when in the company of Deb and Dan Scott...the only way to keep insane and to not let their superior complexes bother you is to think of something else...think of the beach..." Nathan explained before he gave her a quick kiss and closed his eyes for a few seconds as their lips touched. Haley sighed as he pulled away.

"What do you think of?" she asked, interested.

"You..." he said simply before he smiled at her and they went to sit down on the sofa across from Deb.

Haley didn't understand what was going on. Everyone acted so strained in this house...and all she wanted to know was why...or rather how they could afford the house. Her mind didn't dwell long before she heard hard footsteps coming down the hallway. Immediately she felt Nathan tense again and she squeezed his hand supportively.

Dan Scott was a presence all on his own. He made everyone around him somehow feel degraded and small...though he himself was not taller than most men. In fact his two sons had surpassed his height. But the way he walked, talked and did almost everything else...that was what scared the most people. Because Dan Scott was a strong man...and he was definitely not a force you wanted to fight.

Dan walked into the room and almost smirked as he saw his son, his daughter-in-law and his wife sitting there waiting for him. Almost. He sat down next to Deb and looked at Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan..." he said sternly and Nathan gave his father a stubborn smirk.

"Yes father?" he asked and he saw his father's jaw clench.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Dan asked - trying to ignore the anger that he had towards his son.

"Well if you insist...this is my wife...Haley James Scott..." he said placing the emphasis on 'wife' and 'Scott'. Dan turned his attention to Haley.

"Welcome to our home Haley...it's nice to finally meet you...and please call me Dan..." he said as his business smile spread over his face. Haley gave her own polite smile but still clenched Nathan's hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you to...Dan..." she said and Nathan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The four of them sat in silence as Haley looked down at herself. She knew Deb and Dan were looking at her...even staring...and she couldn't blame them. She had just showed up and sprung on them that she was married to their younger son. And she looked like hell. Even with most of the accident's scars fading and the blood long since off she still showed the scar of the scratches on her body. Instinctively she tried to cover her legs - which were showing from under the short dress that she wore. Nathan saw this and turned his gaze on his parents.

"Do you mind if Haley and I go unpack and then rest for a while? We are both very tired from the trip..." Nathan asked and Deb and Dan nodded.

"That's fine Nathan...you'll be sleeping in your old room...Eduardo has placed your bags in the room...we'll see you at 7pm for dinner." Deb said politely and stood up, Dan following her out. Nathan sighed as he stood up, pulling Haley along with him, and made his way to his bedroom. They passed a family photo and Haley felt her body stop as she looked at it. She recognized Tyler and Nathan but she didn't know who the other girl was... she felt herself being led away before she could ask Nathan who it was.

When they finally reached the room Nathan closed and locked the door behind them and turned to Haley - kissing her passionately. Haley giggled as they fell down on the bed and Nathan caressed her gently. He wanted her...he hoped she could feel that. He had not been with her in months and he ached for her. He kissed her neck and Haley moaned as she let her one hand trail through his hair and the other slide over his back. She wanted him to...that was obvious. He lifted his head away from hers and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the ground...and pretty soon all clothes were off as the made love...Nathan telling Haley how much he loved and missed her repeatedly.


	35. Shut Your Eyes

Chapter 35

Haley opened her eyes lazily, expecting to feel Nathan's arms around her but she didn't. She sat up and saw him standing in front of the bed looking at the closet -that was open - across from it. She moved off of the bed and walked towards him and he smiled down at her before they both turned their gaze to the closet door. It was covered in scribbles and hearts and photos. She looked closely and frowned as she noticed the photo of the same girl she had seen the previous day. She looked back at Nathan as she noticed he was frowning as well. Suddenly it was like a name popped out and she read the text above it.

_Thanks for being the best brother ever!_

_You rock my soxs!_

_Miss you!_

_Belle_

"Annabelle is my little sister if you were wondering..." he said as he looked down at her and she looked back up at him.

"I...I didn't mean to stare..." she blushed and Nathan brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Hales...it's fine." he said softly as he bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips before turning and holding on to her waist from behind - leading them closer to the closet door.

"You see when I was younger and still stayed with my parents Tyler, Annabelle and I use to write on each other's closet doors...that way there would be part of us there always. And I guess when I left my sister decided to redecorate the door..." he smiled and Haley looked up at him.

"You never told me you have a sister..." she said and he sighed.

"I know...it's just hard you know. She's 17...my parents didn't want her to turn out like Tyler and I did so they sent her to some private school somewhere in the country when she was just 10. I hardly ever see her and when I do she's turned into one of them. Prim and proper and all that. Tyler and I rebelled against the money...she embraced it." he explained and Haley couldn't help but look confused.

"What money? Nathan you need to explain to me where..."

"Oh god we missed dinner and breakfast!" he exclaimed as he saw his watch saying it was already morning and past breakfast as he pulled on his shirt and pants and turned back to her.

"Stay here...I'm going to please explain and then bring us back something from the kitchen...Ricardo always keeps something for us...even if it is toast." he explained as he quietly opened the door and went out, closing it behind him again. Moments later she could hear yelling come from further away in the huge house.

Haley sank down on the bed as she stared at the open closet door and her mind went wild. It wasn't making sense to her...why wouldn't Nathan tell her his family was rich...why keep it a secret? She heard Nathan's voice bellow out and she knew something was wrong. But he had told her to stay there...and well she wasn't really looking forward to being under the influence of Deb and Dan. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes...imagining she was on honeymoon and that Nathan was going to walk in. Minutes later he finally did, carrying some breakfast but his eyes were downcast.

"Nate?" she asked and he looked up her, smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she stood up and walked over to him, taking the breakfast from him and placing it on the table. Nathan looked intensely down at Haley - sketching her face into his memory...not wanting to ever forget her.

"Babe you're scaring me now..." she spoke up and he leaned down and sweetly kissed her.

"There's something I should tell you..." he said softly to her lips and Haley looked even more worried.

"What is it?" she asked concerned and Nathan turned away from her...moving to the window...staring out.

"You asked me how we could afford this house...and well I wasn't really open about it was I? The thing is Hales...my parents made a lot of money...and I mean a hell of a lot...and well...Tyler, Annabelle and I all have trust funds..." he began and Haley shook her head.

"Well that doesn't sound to bad you..."

"Of three million dollars each." he said as he turned around and Haley's jaw hit the floor. She stayed silent as she stared at him for a while and Nathan started to get worried.

"Hales please say something..." he begged as he moved closer to her.

"Three...three million...you have a trust fund of three million..." she said and he nodded as all the color drained from her face. Nathan rushed over and sat her down on the bed.

"Please Haley...I didn't want to tell you...I wanted to be sure that you loved me for me..."

"So you doubted my love for you?" she asked horrified and Nathan groaned.

"No no that didn't come out right... what I meant to say is that I didn't want you to be pulled into this. The fact is I couldn't get any of it till I was 18..."

"And what? You thought I would want to be married to you till then and then break up with you so I could score money?" she asked and he held onto her face, urging her to look at him.

"Haley. I don't use my money because that's not who I am. I haven't been the heir to the millions since I was 12. I stopped being the pretty boy. I moved in with my grandfather when I was 16... and I've been working my fingers to the bone to make a living for myself. I haven't touched that money...even when I could I never used it...till lately." he explained and Haley looked at him accusingly.

"What for Nathan? What was so important to you? A car? A house? What!" she asked and he sighed as he let his finger caress her cheek tenderly.

"You. I paid for your operation...and your friend's, James Murray...the guy that was so obviously in love with you, medical bill." with that he stood up and walked out of the door, leaving Haley to her thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stood in the garden near the pond - staring at the water moving. She didn't know what to think about what Nathan had said. He knew about James...what else did he know? She felt her heart grow heavier and as she always she turned to her music...softly beginning to sing a Snow Patrol song she felt fitting for how she was feeling.

_Shut your eyes and think of somewhere_

_Somewhere cold and caked in snow_

_By the fire we break the quiet_

_Learn to wear each other well_

_And when the worrying starts to hurt_

_And the world feels like graves of dirt_

_Just close your eyes until_

_You can imagine this place_

_Yeah our secret space at will_

_Shut your eyes I'll spin the big chair_

_And you'll feel dizzy light and free_

_And falling gently on the cushion_

_You can come and sing to me_

_And when the worrying starts to hurt_

_And the world feels like graves of dirt_

_Just close your eyes until_

_You can imagine this place_

_Yeah our secret space at will_

_Shut your eyes and sing to me_

Suddenly Haley heard clapping and she turned to find a strawberry-blonde haired girl standing behind her, clapping and she guessed that it was Annabelle. Annabelle Scott looked mature for her age and looked more like a college graduate than a 17-year-old girl. In fact, Haley couldn't help but think, she looked even older than Haley...who was just a year older than her. Haley nervously let her hand slide through her hair.

"You have a great voice...you should think of going into the music business...I know some people..." Annabelle said and Haley smiled.

"Thanks...but I'll see how it goes..." Haley said thoughtfully and Annabelle shrugged.

"No biggie! I'm Annabelle Scott by the way..." she gracefully put out her hand and Haley shook it, already feeling uncomfortable with being so formal.

"Haley James..." she said and before she could say 'Scott', Annabelle had already begun rattling off.

"Oh goody! I guess you're a guest to the Scott household then! I'm so glad that I don't have to spend my time with my parents! Argh! Anyways...how old are you did you say again?" she asked politely and Haley gave a crooked smile.

"Turning 18 in a month and you?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"17 baby! That's so cool that we're like a year apart! We're going to have so much fun! How long are you staying?"

"Uhm...actually I don't know really..." Haley's smile fell as she thought about everything that she and Nathan had gone through.

"O let me guess...you're one of mother's debutant friends who just have to live a weekend in the Scott house before being introduced into society!" she said happily and Haley wanted to laugh at the girl's giddiness.

"Actually Annabelle Scott...she's here as my guest..." Haley froze as she heard his voice coming up from behind her and Annabelle laughed as she ran to Nathan and jumped into his arms. Nathan happily hugging her.

"Nate! You're back!" she said as she kissed his cheek and he smiled at his sister as he put her down.

"Yeah Belle...thought I'd come visit the parentals...introduce them to Haley...who I see you've met..." he said softly and Haley looked up at him, eyes pleading. Nathan gave her a secure smile before he walked over to her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand.

"Haley! Why didn't you tell me you're seeing my brother?" Annabelle asked astounded and it was Nathan's turn to laugh.

"Actually sis...she isn't seeing me...she's my wife..." a silence hung in the air as Annabelle stared between Haley and Nathan before she ran up to Haley and embraced her.

"Thank God! Now I finally have someone that understands me! I thought my brother over here was going to marry some sleaze that was just after his money! You know...like that Tracey girl!" she exclaimed and Haley smiled sweetly as she hugged back and let go.

"She's not like that is she?" Annabelle asked quickly and Nathan laughed before he bent down and kissed Haley sweetly on the lips.

"No no I can assure you Haley is none of that." he said against Haley's lips who smiled and kissed him quickly and passionately.

"Ah sweet! You guys look so cute together!" she exclaimed and the couple smiled brightly at her.

"Well I guess I'm off to greet mother and father! But we'll talk later!" she sang as she ran off.

Haley turned to Nathan as he embraced her in one of his comforting hugs and she sighed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Nate...I shouldn't have freaked out...I guess I should have just..." she stayed quiet and Nathan kissed her forehead.

"Haley...it's fine. I love you...always and forever..." he said softly and Haley smiled.

"So that was your sister...somehow I pictured her to be more...self-restrained." she laughed and Nathan laughed with her as he lead her back to the house.

"Oh did I forget to add that my sister is a total drama queen? I thought I had said that..." he joked and Haley laughed sweetly as they walked up to the house.

"You're sneaky...you knew your sister was coming to visit..." Haley said firmly as she worked it out and Nathan looked away, scratching the one day old beard on his chin.

"You did didn't you!" she laughed and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"And what of it? I just wanted you to meet my little sister...is that a crime?" he asked and Haley faked a thought before she turned her face towards his.

"It is if you don't kiss me right at this moment..."

"Well I wouldn't want to do anything illegal...again..." he joked as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deb paced around in Dan's study as he watched Nathan and Haley kissing in the garden.

"I thought that would do it...she would be so hurt from the betrayal that she would leave him..." Deb said softly and Dan frowned.

"This Haley girl seems to be clinging on to much if you ask me..." he said and Deb nodded.

"What do we do now?" she asked as Dan sat down in his seat.

"I don't know...but we'll figure something out. No girl is getting her hands on those millions."


	36. You Are My Lion

Chapter 36

The next day Haley, at the invitation of Annabelle, had gone shopping with her...leaving Nathan to go see some of his old friends and talk with his parents. After they had bought about half of the shop they came back to an empty house. Annabelle just shrugged as she led Haley to her room and Haley gasped as she entered it.

The room was magnificent. It was much larger and more spacious than Nathan's but most of the room was taken up by Annabelle's bed and dressing area. She had a walk in closet but Haley could clearly make out words written on the door leading to it. Annabelle pressed a button on one of her remotes and Haley stared blankly as a screen came out of the roof and the lights dimmed. Annabelle ushered Haley over to the bed and as she sat down she thought back to what Nathan had said.

_"Tyler and I rebelled against the money...she embraced it."_

"So... seeing as Nate is my big brother...I feel I have to ask you some questions...you understand don't you? I mean I can't have some girl breaking my brother's heart...even if I like you." Annabelle spoke quickly and Haley nodded.

"Good. Now the first question... have you ever been married before?" she asked seriously and Haley smiled as she shook her head.

"No...in fact I never thought of getting married at such a young age till I met your brother..." she answered truthfully and Annabelle nodded as she tucked some of her own hair behind her ear.

"Awe how sweet...have you had sex with anyone else before you married my brother?" Haley stared wide-eyed at her.

"Wow...you don't mess about. No...the only guy I slept with before I married Nathan...was Nathan...and he was my first and only." Haley informed her as a blush crept up her cheeks and Annabelle smiled proudly.

"Great answer! And I guess the last one that I just have to know is why did you marry my brother?" Annabelle looked at Haley thoughtfully and Haley leaned back, resting on her hands as she looked at Annabelle.

"Like I said...never in my life did I think that I could love anyone as much as I do Nathan. When he had that heart attack I couldn't imagine losing him for anything...and that's when I realized I loved him...I couldn't live without him. When he asked me to marry him...it was the greatest moment in my life. So what I guess I'm saying Annabelle...is that I love your brother with my whole heart, body and soul...and I can't imagine my life without him." Haley said and Annabelle's face broke into a huge grin.

"Perfect answer...just perfect. Then it's my duty to congratulate you into the Scott family...as my sister - I don't do in-laws so we're just sisters." she said as she embraced Haley who smiled as she hugged her back.

"I never had a sister before..." Haley spoke softly and Annabelle smiled at her.

"Me neither...so I guess we could learn how to handle sisters...together..." the two girls smiled at each other before Annabelle turned to the screen.

"Now I so have to show you this...so enjoy the show..." she said dramatically as she pressed play and Haley looked at the screen as the movie started playing.

Haley's mouth fell open as she recognized herself in a lion suit, probably around 7 or 8, dancing on the stage with two guys...in front of a huge choir. It was her school's play of Lion King. Suddenly the one guy started to sing and it was like magic.

**I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! **

I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

**I'm gonna be the main event **

**Like no king was before **

**I'm brushing up on looking down **

**I'm working on my roar **

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king! **

**No one saying do this **

Now when I said that--

_No one saying be there _

What I meant was--

**No one saying stop that **

What you don't realize--

_No one saying see here _

Now see here!

**Free to run around all day **

That's definitely out--

**Free to do it all my way!**

I think it's time that you and

I arranged a heart-to-heart

_Kings don't need advice _

_From little hornbills for a start _

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service,

Out of Africa I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king! **

**Everybody look left **

_Everybody look right _

**Everywhere you look **

**I'm-- Standing in the spotlight **

Not yet

_Let every creature go for broke and sing _

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing _

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling _

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king! **

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

**Oh, I just can't wait... **

_Just can't wait _

**To be king! ****  
**

Haley stared open mouthed as the three of them bowed before the little boy who had sung so magnificently grabbed her hand and led her off the stage.

"Where...where did you get this?" she asked Annabelle who smiled at her.

"It's my brother's play from when he was 10...he was Simba...and as Tyler told me he used to be madly in love with the girl who played Nala... until Nate was sent to another school...leaving the girl behind. He never did find her again. Shame. But wow...you should know your voice sound as great as that little girl's..." Annabelle commented and Haley stared hard as she let everything sink in what she had just said.

"That's because it's her...Haley's the girl..." Nathan spoke up and the two girls turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. His gaze resting on Haley and Haley alone. They stared at each other for a few seconds as Annabelle excused herself and Nathan walked closer to Haley.

"You...you were Simba..." she said softly and he nodded gracefully.

"And I was Nala..." once again he nodded and Haley looked back at the screen before she looked back at him.

"And you were madly in love with me..." Nathan smiled as he nodded again.

"Since when did you know I was the same girl?" Nathan sat down next to Haley and took her hand in his, slowly lifting it till it was inches from his lips.

"Since the first day you stepped into Tree Hill High." he said as he kissed her hand and Haley looked at him shocked.

"You...you mean you loved me since you were 10?" she asked, amazed at what she had found out.

"Yeah...I've loved you for 10 years...and I'm going to love you for the rest of eternity..." he said and Haley smiled as she leaned forward to him and kissed him.

"Nathan Scott you amaze me every day...oh god how I love you right now..." she said happily as she kissed him passionately before she pulled away.

"That's why you commented on me watching Lion King...because you knew!" she laughed as everything made sense to her and Nathan smiled as he leaned so that their foreheads touched.

"Yes I did know...I told you you were my little lion..." he smiled and Haley laughed as Nathan picked her up.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" she demanded playfully as he carried her out of the room.

"Well you don't think I'm going to make-out with you on my little sister's bed did you?" he asked through his laughing as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan wiped the sleep from his eyes as he woke up a while later and he looked next to him to find an empty space. He sat up quickly as he noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch when he and Haley had watched movies later that day. He sprang up, looking everywhere for Haley...worried about her. He ran around the huge house until he heard giggling coming from his room. He sighed with relief as he saw his sister and wife laughing together.

"Well now ladies...what may I ask is so funny?" he asked and they both jumped, giving him horrified looks before they all three burst out laughing. Haley jumped up and walked over to him, Nathan's lips immediately attached to Haley's.

"Oh god you two! Get a room!" Annabelle moaned and Nathan looked at her.

"We already did...unfortunately you're still standing in it." he said with a smirk and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine I'm leaving!" she sighed as she stomped out of the room.

"Let me know if he likes it Hales!" she yelled over her shoulder and Haley smiled.

"Will do Belle! Thanks for helping!" she yelled back before she turned back to Nathan.

"Helping? Belle? Me like?" Nathan gave her his best confused look and Haley smiled as she stood on her toes, gently kissing Nathan.

"Look at the closet door..." she instructed and Nathan gave her a small smile before he let go of her and walked to the door. Immediately his jaw hit the floor.

All the old scribbling and photos were still there...but the rest of it was covered with pictures of Nathan and Haley that had been taken over the past few days and some that Haley kept with her. Further there were now notes attached on it that Haley had written to him...some songs that she had wrote for him... Nathan turned back to Haley, tears - which he would not shed in front of anyone - evident in his eyes.

"You...you did this for me?" he asked, his voice full of emotion and Haley smiled.

"You told me that this closet was a way to let you guys know that you cared and love each other. I just added me onto it..." she said with a smile and Nathan embraced her.

"I love you Haley...I love you so much!" he said into her hair and Haley laughed.

"I love you to Nathan...always and forever..."

**A/N: Lion King Song – Bold pieces (Nathan sings), Italics pieces (Haley sings), Normal pieces (the other boy sings). **


	37. In An Instant

Chapter 37

Before either one of them could blink their eyes the three weeks were done and Haley had to get back to school. Deb and Dan had not been the most inviting in-laws she could hope for. But with the knowledge of the money she figured they weren't to happy to hear that Nathan and Haley were married. Haley had gotten close to Annabelle and she was sad to have to say goodbye. Annabelle wasn't at all as bad as Nathan had made her out to be and he had apologized. Annabelle told them how she had, in that past year, figured out exactly how evil their parents could be. Though she still embraced the money she wasn't her parents pawn anymore.

Haley silently packed her last bag as she turned to the window and looked out over the garden. She stared at the pond with awe in her eyes. The water - even from where she was standing - looked absolutely amazing and it seemed to have a calming effect on her nerves. She slid her hand through her hair and sighed as she caught sight of Nathan standing near the edge of the pond, also staring at it.

Nathan had talked to his mother the previous night and it had not gone the way he wanted it to. Her arrangement that if they could prove Haley really loves him then she'll pay for his medication, had not worked. She was being a bitch about it and that was when he had blown his top. He had told her that if she wasn't going to pay he would use his own trust fund to pay for it...and then maybe even stop. He wasn't that athletic...it wasn't that he really needed it. Deb Scott had not liked that idea and from there the fight just seemed to escalate. In the end she had driven him to tears as he yelled at her.

_"Don't make me choose between you and Haley mother! Because I will always...and I mean always...choose Haley!" _

Deb had been shocked as hell to hear him say that and when he walked she said he could stay in Tree Hill...that he just had to go get his stuff and that would be it...he would never have to see Australia if he didn't want to. It had been a win for him...but at what cost? He didn't want to lose contact with his mother - no matter how bad it was between them. He stared at the calming pond water before he turned and found Haley staring down at him. He smiled up at her before he turned and started walking back towards the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Nathan stood next to the car as Eduardo packed the last of their bags in. Haley held Nathan's hand as Annabelle came running out.

"Wait wait! Don't go yet!" she yelled out of breath and Haley laughed.

'What's wrong Belle?" Nathan asked worriedly and Annabelle smiled.

"So I was thinking...that maybe...you broke free from the family name and I haven't seen you happier...and well I want to have that to..." she said softly as she looked down and Haley left Nathan's side to hug Annabelle.

"You can have it Belle!" she urged and Annabelle smiled.

"That's why I enrolled in a new school for the last semester and my last year..." she said proudly and both Nathan and Haley stared at her - open-mouthed.

"What...what? You're leaving your school? What about your friends?" Haley asked and Annabelle laughed.

"Those guys are all after two things. Either my money or my looks." she stated and Nathan rested his body against the car.

"Let's just say...for a split-second I actually support you...why would you go against mother and father?" he asked as he frowned and Annabelle smiled.

"Because all of my life I have been seen as this little prize that they put on a pedestal and I had enough...I want to be loved for me Nate...I don't want to be that pretty rich girl anymore..." she wanted to exclaim but instead she said it in a voice that reminded him of when she was younger. He finally smiled at her.

"I support you Belle...really I do." he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead as she giggled from happiness.

"So what school are you looking to enroll in?" Haley asked and Annabelle laughed.

"Oh no silly I already enrolled in a school!"

"And that would be?" Nathan asked a little worried that his sister had enrolled herself into one of the badest schools in the district.

"Tree Hill High of course! Then I get to be near you, Haley and Tyler! And Haley is there for the last semester to help me get settled in!" Annabelle smiled and Haley felt her legs lose the power to stand on their own.

"What!" Nathan bellowed and Annabelle gave him a look.

"Oh don't even try that older brother crap on me now Nathan. I made my choice. And I'm staying with Tyler and Christina. So don't worry...you just have to take me there..." she said sternly and Nathan sighed as he let his hand got through his hair.

"How the hell are we going to get your stuff there Belle?" he asked bewildered at her sudden choice.

"Oh silly it's already there! I had it flown down this morning!" she replied brightly as she climbed into the car and set herself in the backseat. Nathan turned to Haley to find she was looking very pale. He stepped to her and she grabbed onto his arm.

"Hales! Are you okay you look a little pale..." he said worriedly as he looked her up and down and she smiled.

"I'm...just a little sick I guess but I'll be fine...let's just get going." she pleaded as he nodded, still eyeing her, and helped her in her seat.

"Tree Hill here we come!" Annabelle laughed and Haley couldn't help but smile.

oOoOoOoOoOo

They arrived home to find that everyone was still gone. Lucas and Brooke were still in Miami, Peyton off with her family, Skills and Chris probably lying in a ditch drunk, Bevin with her family and Tim...well who really cared. Tyler and his wife were also away so they all decided to stay over at Haley's house. Annabelle tagged along - not liking the idea of staying alone in Tyler's house. Nathan carried out their bags and placed them in the room before he drove over to Tyler's house to get some of Annabelle's stuff...leaving Annabelle and Haley alone.

Haley walked to her room and heavily sat down. She was tired and she felt sick to the pit of her stomach. She laid down and closed her eyes - wishing sleep would take over her body. But it didn't. She heard a gasp and she opened her eyes to find Annabelle staring around in her room. Haley smiled.

"I know...it's small..." Haley started but Annabelle cut her off with the wave of her hand.

"It's...wow...amazing! It looks like an interior decorator got a hold of it!" she cooed as she looked around and Haley couldn't help but feel proud. It had been all her, Brooke and Peyton's doing a year ago when they had all still been friends. Peyton had done the art on her walls - which looked like some fairytale. Brooke brought all the rest and together they had transformed the small room into a magical room.

"No no. It's all me and my friends I promise you that..." she said quickly before she leaned back and sighed again. Annabelle turned her gaze towards Haley and moved closer to her - worry etched in every detail of her face.

"Haley...are you all right?" she asked and Haley gave a weak smile.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I think I'm getting a cold...but I'll be fine. Be sure that that brother of yours will doctor me back to health in no time!" even as she said the words she felt her head start to ache and she dully gave a cough.

"Belle...do me a favor. You saw where everything is so make yourself right at home. I think I'm just going to take a little nap to get over the most of this cold. So just tell Nathan when he comes back please." Haley said as she laid her head on the pillow, already starting to doze off. Annabelle softly and slowly walked to the door and started closing it behind her.

"Will do...sweet dreams Haley..." she said softly as she closed it shut.

Annabelle entertained herself for a while - mostly with her phone and looking through some of Haley's photo albums - till she heard a car pull up to the house. She peered out of the window and saw Nathan step out of the car, cursing under his breath as he brought out two of her suitcases. She smiled lovingly at him and waited till he entered with the suitcases before she made her presence known.

"Thanks big brother!" she laughed as she grabbed them from him and walked to her room, which was thankfully on the first floor. Nathan stared at her wide-eyed before he shook his head and followed her into the room.

"You never seem to amaze me Belle...still the same as always I see." he commented as he leaned against the wall and Annabelle laughed as she gave him a look over her shoulder.

"And so are you...you haven't changed a bit. You still hate to help me get my stuff..." Nathan groaned.

"Because you always have thousands of bags..." he commented and Annabelle giggled.

"Oh don't be silly Nathan...I don't have that much! The most I had was 37..." Nathan looked at her before he laughed.

"Where's Haley? Did you send her out to go buy stuff for you or something?" he asked as he looked at her and she turned around, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nathan Scott! I am not such a bitch!" she said in a hushed tone and Nathan lifted his hands in defense.

"Okay okay...I didn't say you were! I was just kidding." he backtracked and Annabelle smiled in satisfaction.

"Good to hear. And Haley is sleeping in her room...she didn't feel to good so she went for a nap..." she said as she rifled through her bags and Nathan gave her a pleading look.

"Nate...it's fine go look after your wife. Just be back before midnight..." she laughed and Nathan smiled thankfully before he made his way up the stairs and to Haley's room.

Nathan carefully opened the door and saw Haley fast asleep on the bed. He sneaked in and walked towards her. Her face was still pale but it looked better than it had in the car on the trip home. He felt her forehead and found it to feel normal. Quietly he took of his shoes as he laid down on the bed behind her and pulled her to him. Suddenly Haley's eyes opened and she looked at him - fear in her expression.

"Baby...what's wrong?" he asked worriedly and Haley let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I...I had a nightmare Nathan. I...I dreamed I was pregnant...and that I lost our baby again..." she cried into his chest and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Shh don't worry it was just a nightmare...it was just a nightmare...you don't have anything to worry about it won't happen..." he soothed her but she pulled away as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if I can say it to you...I don't want to scare you..." she cried but he kept her gaze as he bought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Nothing you can say will scare me..." he said softly and Haley closed her eyes.

"I'm late...I think I'm pregnant..."

In an instant Nathan Scott was scared.


	38. Changes Happen

Chapter 38

_"I'm late...I think I'm pregnant..."_

_In an instant Nathan Scott was scared._

Nathan moved up as he looked at Haley - his shock written on his face. He looked between her face and her stomach and he could see the fear in her face. He understood her fear immediately. She was first off scared to lose another child so soon after the other one. Secondly he knew it wasn't the right time for a baby...she still wanted to finish high school and go to college... it wasn't in the plan. Nathan snaked his hand over her stomach, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Haley opened her eyes and found Nathan staring lovingly at her.

"No matter what happens. I am here Haley. I'm not leaving you...not again." he reassured her as he lightly kept rubbing her stomach. Haley nodded through her obvious tears as her hand moved to his. She softly pulled his hand away from her stomach and placed it on her heart. He knew she didn't want him to say anything else and she knew he wouldn't.

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur to both Haley and Nathan. Haley spent the most of the day in bed and Nathan would go between her and his sister. Annabelle knew something was wrong but she stayed out of Nathan's way. When he had first walked in after nearly two hours with Haley, she had wanted to make a snide remark and laugh...till she saw him. His face was stern, his jaw clenched, fear and worry showing through his eyes and his fists clenched. She had looked at him as he sunk down into the sofa across from her and lifted his hands to his head, holding it. He looked like hell...and she wondered what exactly had happened to change everything so fast.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that week Haley and Nathan walked side by side, Nathan's hand securely fitted to the small of her back. Ever since she had told him he took much better care of her and never left her side if he wasn't sure that she was safe. Annabelle, still not knowing what was going on, had started making jokes and Haley smiled at her sweetly.

They were walking around in the mall when Annabelle spotted a shop which she just had to go into. Haley smiled as she walked with Annabelle inside and Nathan trailed behind, his own thoughts drifting. Having a baby with Haley seemed like the most natural thing to do...but still...he to was scared of losing another child. Though he said nothing about it to Haley - Nathan had spent a lot of time in Australia mourning the loss of his child...no...their child. He had needed that time to be away from everyone...to regain his senses. But he was happy to be home...and his parents had seemed to cool down on him, Tyler and Annabelle. Nathan trailed away from the girls and moved to the fountain.

Annabelle stood giggling as Haley showed her a dress that she wanted to buy. It was a cute dress, one of those sundresses that were so in fashion, but to Annabelle it seemed totally out of the question to wear it. She laughed happily as Haley smiled and she looked up, past Haley, and into familiar blue eyes. She smiled brightly as he smiled back and she moved past Haley, Haley only slightly turning to see what's going on, and ran to him - jumping in his arms.

"Luke!" she giggled happily as he hugged her close.

"Annabelle Scott! It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Lucas smiled as he set her down and Annabelle grinned.

"Far to long!" she admitted and he smiled down at her before he looked up to see Haley standing there - smiling back at him. Something in her eyes and the way she stood made him frown. Something was wrong...and he wondered where Nathan was. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even see Haley and Brooke standing next to him.

"Uhm Lucas?" Brooke asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He shook his head lightly as he saw the three girls looking at him concerned.

"Sorry spaced out there for a second. Hales..." he breathed softly as she stepped closer to him and he enveloped her in a hug, kissing her temple. Haley relaxed in his arms and stood on her toes so she could whisper to him.

"I've missed you so much Luke..." she said softly and he pulled away, now even more worried than he had been before. Haley moved away from him and immediately Nathan was behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Nathan smirked towards Lucas.

"Lucas man...good to have you back..." he said and Lucas nodded but he didn't smile as he saw the exact same emotions in Nathan's eyes.

"Oh Brooke! You look so amazing! I haven't seen you in years!" Annabelle, unaware of the tension, said happily as she embraced Brooke who laughed.

"Belle! You look amazing too!" Brooke cooed and the three girls talked while the boys wordlessly communicated with their eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Nathan didn't say anything about the pregnancy for the rest of the week – they were both still under a lot of stress. Plus Haley's parents hadn't come back yet and it was starting to worry Haley.

Then one-day Lydia and Jimmy phoned home – telling their only daughter that they had decided to take a long outstanding road trip. They told her that they had decided to give the house to Haley and Nathan as a late wedding present because frankly they didn't think they would be using it again – they had decided to travel the world. Haley had cried as her parents repeated that they love her and that they believe it was for the best. Then, before they hung up, they instructed Nathan where the papers to the house was and that they could get other people to live with them…the house was now theirs. After the phone call when they went to fetch the papers they found that the ownership had already been transferred to them…and it was already paid off.

Nathan and Haley had spent a long time afterwards just talking about what her parents had done and what they wanted to do. They decided that they would let Annabelle move in with them as well as Lucas. They knew Brooke would move in after high school and they knew she would share a room with Lucas.

Their friends were ecstatic that they could move in and within a week it was finally the day of packing everything into the rooms. Haley and Nathan had decided that they would take the master bedroom – just moving Haley's bed into the room.

Annabelle had decided to take the guest bedroom that she had chosen when she had first arrived there – the only guest bedroom downstairs. She didn't mind. After all, all her stuff was already there and she liked the room. All she needed was to decorate it and then it would be ready for her.

Lucas, who was still very wary of what was going on, had chosen the guest room down the hall from Nathan and Haley's room. It was the room in which he had slept one night when he spent the night there.

Silently Haley and Nathan had decided that her old room would be a baby room IF she was pregnant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke and Annabelle laughed as they placed the last of Haley's stuff in her new room. They were tired but still very active and couldn't help but laugh. Haley smiled at them from her place on the bed but she couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek. Brooke noticed it and within seconds she was next to her. It didn't take long before Haley told her fears to Brooke and Annabelle who seemed very supportive.

Brooke had organized that Annabelle stay with Haley – keeping the door closed – while she got Lucas to drive her to the pharmacy.

"Why?" Lucas asked as they climbed into the car and Brooke gave him a look.

"Cause Belle forgot her tampons at home and you know that you can't stop the little red lady from coming and I would…"

"I get the point!" Lucas said disgusted and Brooke laughed.

When they finally came back Brooke ran up the stairs towards Haley. She gave Haley three pregnancy tests and Haley disappeared into the bathroom before she came back a while later.

The three girls sat in silence for the eternity it took for the results to be done. But when the time came Haley couldn't find the strength to stand up. Brooke squeezed her hand as she went to look at the results for her. When she came out she didn't say anything she just walked straight towards the door and headed to where Nathan was. As she walked back she motioned for Annabelle to go with her while Nathan entered. He silently closed the door behind him and Haley's tearful eyes turned up to him.

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" she asked silently and he took her in his arms as he kissed her forehead before cupping her face with his hands.

"Yes…we are…" he said softly as he kissed her on the lips and Haley embraced him stronger.


	39. Last Chance

Chapter 39 - Last chance

Haley stared at her reflection in the mirror and placed her hand on her stomach. She and Nathan had visited the doctor and he confirmed that she was indeed two months pregnant. Silently she rubbed her stomach and tried to imagine how she would look a few months later when her stomach had grown. Tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them and sighed. Softly two arms encircled her waist and Nathan placed his hands on hers. Haley didn't open her eyes but fell back into his embrace.

"Are you ready to go back? I can always call and say you're sick..." Nathan said softly and Haley sighed but she couldn't stop a smile slide over her lips.

"Thank you...but I have to go back. It's only three months left then it's done..." she said and Nathan silently completed her sentence.

"Then 4 months later our baby will be born..."

Nathan bent forward and kissed Haley sweetly and he felt her relax into him. Luckily for her she didn't have to bad morning sickness.

"I'll be there to pick you up after school..." he kissed her cheek and Haley smiled.

"I can't wait..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley walked to her class slowly. She was still very upset about hearing about the baby...not that she didn't want it. She did. But she was scared that she would lose this baby too. A bubbly blonde caught her attention and Haley turned her head to see who it was. A few feet away Annabelle was flirting with one of the hotties in the school. Haley smirked - something of Nathan that had rubbed off on her - before she headed into her class and took her seat between Theresa and Brooke.

"So I heard from Lucas that you've been feeling better..." Brooke whispered to Haley who smiled at her worried friend.

"Lucas should stop telling you everything...but yeah I'm feeling better." she informed her and Brooke smiled.

"That's good cause you know there is that costume party at TRIC Saturday night and you know I'm counting on you and Nate to be there..."

"Brooke, I don't know if a party is such a good idea...I mean what if..."

"Hales...Nathan will protect you, you know that. Please come...I'll help you with your costume..." Brooke interrupted and Haley couldn't help but smile as Brooke gave her the puppy face.

"I hate it when you do that..." she laughed and Brooke smiled.

"I know! Now all we have to do is get Nathan to dress all hot and sexy!" Brooke joked as she batted her eyelids and Haley jokingly hit her arm.

"Tigger! Don't tempt me..."

Haley grinned at her friend before she turned her gaze back to the teacher who started with the lesson. From the back of her view she could see that Brooke was busy with her phone and she knew she would have to take notes for her. As the teacher wrote the quick problem to solve on the board Haley quickly did it in her head before she turned to Theresa.

"What did you get?" she asked and Theresa smiled though to Haley it looked fake.

"254 and you?"

"Same..." Haley turned back towards her page and wrote the answer down before she lifted her hand and the teacher walked over towards her and checked her answer - nodding in approval.

"Oh Haley...I see you've picked up a bit of weight...don't worry it's not that obvious but if you want a good diet you just have to ask..." Theresa said with a grin as the bell rung and she walked out - leaving Haley blown away.

"Don't listen to her...she's just jealous that you got Nathan and she doesn't have anyone..." Haley turned to the familiar voice.

"Thanks...I guess..." she finally got out and the other girl smiled as she made her way out of the class. Haley jumped up and walked to the door.

"Peyton!" she called out and Peyton stopped and turned to her.

"I miss you..." Haley said softly and Peyton smiled.

"I miss you to Haley..." she said and turned as she headed to her class.

"That was a good thing you did there Hales..." Brooke spoke up as they walked to their next class and Haley nodded.

"I just couldn't take it anymore..." she said and Brooke smiled in understanding.

"Do me a favour...invite Peyton to the party for me..." Haley asked and Brooke grinned before she gave her a hug.

"Anything for you and baby Naley..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally it was the end of the day - something Haley had prayed for. She quickly made her way to her locker and picked up most of her books before she headed to the parking lot. Finding Nathan's car easily she smirked as she walked over to him as he leaned on the car. He took her bags and placed it in the back before he turned towards her and pulled her to his body, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How was it?" he asked and Haley smiled.

"It was okay...some people came up to me to say sorry about the accident but nothing else..." she informed him and he kissed her lightly.

"See I told you it would be okay." he smiled and she smiled back. Nathan leaned in towards her ear as he moved his hand in between them and onto her stomach, softly rubbing it with his thumb - making sure no one could see what he was doing.

"And how is baby doing?" he asked as he kissed her under her ear and Haley shivered.

"Baby is fine...didn't give me any problems..."

"That's good...you treat your mother right little one..." he joked and Haley laughed as they let go and climbed into the car.

"So I'm guessing Brooke told you about the party..." Haley began and Nathan sighed.

"Listen Hales...I know you want to go to this party but I just can't...I have so much to do...I have to take Annabelle to the Tyler cause she's visiting him and I don't know if I'll be back in time. But you go...go have fun with your friends..." he spoke up and Haley's spirits fell.

"Oh okay..." was all she said as she turned her face away from him and stared out of the window.

"I'll try to make it if I'm back in time." he tried but Haley shook her head in defeat.

"That's okay, I'll just go with Brooke and Lucas. No biggie." But deep inside they both knew it was a big deal.

When they finally got home after the long silent ride Haley didn't even spare Nathan a glance as she walked up the steps and made her way towards the bathroom. Nathan sighed as he heard the door bang closed and Lucas walked out of the living room with a questioning look on his face.

"What's going on Nate?" he asked confused as he looked between the stairs and Nathan.

"I told Haley I can't go to the party Saturday..." he sighed as he placed her bag on the floor.

"I guess she didn't take it to well." Lucas said and Nathan shook his head.

"I don't understand why this party means so much to her...I just...don't." Nathan said softly as he sat down on the bottom stair and Lucas sat down next to him.

"It's cause she thinks that this is the last time for a while that she will still look beautiful and be able to hide the pregnancy. Remember...after the baby is born everything is going to change. Haley probably feels she has just this one last chance to spend with her friends like everything is normal before everyone finds out she's pregnant..." Lucas said softly and Nathan nodded as he finally understood what was going on.


	40. Costume Party

Chapter 40 - Costume party

After what seemed like an eternity the week was past and it was a few hours before the party. Nathan had left the house early that morning to go run his errands and to drop Annabelle off. Brooke had decided to get dressed with Haley seeing as she had made her and Haley's costumes.

Brooke was dressed as a devil - her costume a red corset with red feathers on it over a short red mini-skirt with fishnet stockings and high heels. A red wig with horns completed the outfit.

Haley on the other hand was dressed as the girl from Grease. She wore tight black pants with a tight off the shoulders black top and high heels - higher than she had ever worn. A platinum blonde curly wig finished the outfit.

Lucas had decided to go with another outrageous look and had chosen an outfit that looked like Tommy Lee. He wore black pants with an open bikers jacket (no sleeves) that showed his toned abs. Everywhere over his arms and chest was fake tattoos and he chose a black wig to finish it off.

The three of them finally decided it was time to go and they climbed into Brooke's car and made their way to TRIC. When they got there they met up with Mouth who was John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever and Peyton who was the angel of death. Everyone looked really hot. Brooke and Lucas went to dance, leaving Peyton and Haley alone to talk.

"So..." Haley started but forgot what she wanted to say.

"So..." Peyton repeated as she looked at Haley.

"Nice outfit..." Haley said softly and Peyton smiled.

"Thanks...I was actually just a normal angel until I heard someone else decided to come as an angel and voila...changed my outfit. Yours looks cool too..." she said as she looked Haley up and down and a smirk slid over her face.

"Yeah well you know Brooke...always dresses me up in something highly uncomfortable." they shared a laugh.

"Haley...I need you to know that I'm through with Chris and Skills. Chris left town on some wild chase after fame and well Skills and Bevin seem really happy together..." Peyton said softly and Haley knew how much it took for Peyton to admit that.

"I'm glad it's going better now. I never meant to turn against you..." she said softly and Peyton shook her head.

"No I shouldn't have turned against you. But the thing is I wanted what you and Nathan have...and I knew that I couldn't have that with Chris or Skills and it was tearing me apart." Peyton admitted and Haley sighed.

"You should be careful what you wish for." she said under her breath but unfortunately Peyton heard.

"What? Why?"

"Because then you might just end up like me...married at 17 and pregnant at 18..." Haley's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had said and Peyton's eyes went wide.

"You're...you're..."

"Please Peyton...I'm begging you don't tell anyone...not yet!" Haley begged and Peyton nodded.

"I won't Haley I promise. I mean...what are friends for it not to keep secrets..." she laughed before Mouth came over to ask her for a dance.

Haley smiled as she watched them dance but she couldn't stop her gaze traveling the room. She sighed as she leaned against the bar - her feet starting to hurt from the heels. A frown slid over Haley's face and she looked down towards the ground - unable to hide her sorrow.

"May I have this dance?" she turned to find a guy standing in front of her. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing the Ravens mascot uniform. But Haley smiled as she took his outstretched hand in hers.

"Yes you may..." she said with a genuine smile and he helped her up. Hear You Me from Jimmy Eat World started playing and they started dancing slowly

_There's no one in town that I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now_

_So lucky so strong so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never get the chance_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_What would you think of me now_

_So lucky so strong so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never get the chance_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_If you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_Song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

"Depressive song to dance to isn't it?" her dance partner asked and Haley smiled but said nothing.

"You know I used to hate his song..." he started when he realized she wasn't going to say anything and Haley looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Cause see it was so depressive and for a long while I went through a huge depressive stage...I didn't want to be reminded of it." he enlightened her and she sighed.

"That's how I'm feeling now..." Haley admitted softly.

"Don't...it's not good for you...nor your family. Plus...sometimes unexpected things happen...or people can be persuaded to do things they won't do...all it takes is a little bit of persuading from someone who cares..." he said cryptically before he smiled at her and made his way into the crowd before Haley could try to figure out what he had said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Haley was walking to the bathroom when her foot caught on something on the ground and she fell down to the floor. Immediately her hand flew to her stomach as everyone laughed around her. Suddenly someone dressed as batman swooped in and picked her up, carrying her to one of the nearest tables, and placed her on it. He reached to his mask and pulled it off - revealing himself to Haley who stared at him in amazement.

"Nathan! You came!" she exclaimed and he smiled down at her as he placed his hand on hers.

"Yeah couldn't leave you to fend for yourself could I?" he asked with a smirk before he returned his gaze to her stomach.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked worriedly as he looked up into her eyes and she smiled.

"No we're fine. I love you so much..." Haley said softly and Nathan used his finger to tilt her chin up.

"I love you more..." he said as he smirked. Then he placed his mask on again and leaned forward - kissing her sweetly.

"That should fulfill your hero fantasy!" he laughed as he helped her up and walked her to the dance floor - dancing together happily. A while later Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Mouth joined them and they laughed together as they danced.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He walked to the car, already tugging at the head piece of the Ravens mascot uniform which he had borrowed at the last minute. She laughed at him as she climbed out of the car and went over to help him. After a while they finally got the thing off and he gave a breath of relief.

"Thank god...for a while there I thought I was going to be stuck like that..." he breathed out as he pulled off the rest of the costume and she smiled.

"That was a good thing you did for her Jake..." Ivone said and he smiled at her.

"I just couldn't see her be unhappy there...but you were the one that persuaded me to come..." he countered but she shook her head.

"No no...no matter how good I am at persuading people...you wouldn't have come if there wasn't a little part of you that wanted to..." Jake laughed as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"She seems happy doesn't she?" he asked and she nodded.

"As happy as a pregnant teenage wife can be..." she said softly.

"So I had to go buy a freaken batman costume for my cousin-in-law but oh well...the money was worth it to see them happy..." he said with a sigh as they climbed into the car and drove home.


	41. When Wonders End

Chapter 41 - When wonders end

The next three months flew by and in a blink of an eye Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Bevin, Skills and Theresa had graduated from Tree Hill High. Haley's stomach was now much bigger and it was obvious that she was pregnant. But as the time had gone by Haley had started getting more and more excited about the baby just like Nathan. Though they hadn't started buying stuff they were both uber excited to share their life with a baby.

The gang had decided to hold a graduation party at their house. Brooke had moved in almost right after graduation and was sharing a room (and a bed) with Lucas. Peyton had come over and redone everyone's rooms so that it looked more funky but had declined the offer to come and stay with them.

The house was full of people and the music was blasting through the speakers that Mouth had brought for them. He had offered to be the DJ - free of charge of course. Brooke was being hostess to everyone - running around like mad - while Lucas was fine with just sitting on the couch and watching her and everyone being happy. Peyton was dancing with a cute guy while Bevin and Skills were laughing in the corner. Annabelle was dancing with the guy she had invited and she looked very happy with him. But Nathan and Haley were no where to be seen downstairs.

In fact they were upstairs in their room. Nathan was lying with Haley in his arms - content just to lay there for the rest of the night. Neither one of them was really interested in a party but seeing as it was held in their house they didn't really have a choice. They just couldn't say no to Brooke and her puppy face.

"What are you thinking of?" Haley asked after a while and Nathan smiled.

"How wonderful it is to be lying here with the woman I love and our unborn child...and how I wish that this moment could last forever." he said as he kissed her temple and Haley smiled, happy with his answer.

"And you? What are you thinking?" he asked a few seconds later.

"I'm thinking of the first day that we kissed. Do you remember? At Chris' house...I just leaned forward and kissed you." she said with a grin and Nathan laughed.

"You took the first step...I was surprised." Nathan admitted and Haley laughed.

"Me too believe me!" they laughed and Nathan rubbed his hand over Haley's stomach.

"So baby...are you ready to go downstairs? Cause we really don't want to irritate Auntie Brooke when she's playing hostess to everyone." Nathan joked and Haley smiled as she placed her hand next to his. They stayed like that for a while before they went to join everyone downstairs.

When they finally got downstairs applauding filled the room and Haley and Nathan looked confused around the room. Everyone was applauding for them...and they didn't know why. Suddenly Brooke appeared on the fake stage they had set up in the living room. The crowd turned towards her as Haley and Nathan were brought to the front of the room by Annabelle.

"Hey everyone! Ever since we can remember everyone has always told us all good things come to an end or this to shall pass. Most of us have waited 18 years for this...some of us have waited for longer...but finally it has passed! Congratulations seniors! We've graduated!" Brooke laughed and the whole room burst out yelling, clapping and generally seeming very happy.

"But most of you know that this is not only a graduation party..." she continued. Haley gave her a confused look but Brooke ignored her.

"Almost a year ago a certain young couple decided to show the world - and everyone else - that when it came to love there was no boundaries. They got married in a small ceremony on the beach and as the news broke it was met with skeptic and non-believing. But now...now look at them. Happy, in love and pregnant - though I don't think that was the original plan. Haley and Nathan...you guys are such an inspiration to all of us. You give us hope that somewhere out there everyone has a true love. You're both such great friends and that's why we all wanted to do this for you...it's a bit late but we never got the chance to do this. So congratulations on your marriage and the baby! To Haley and Nathan!" Brooke announced as she blew them a kiss.

"Haley and Nathan!" the crowd repeated as they all turned to them and applauded. Haley blushed as she pushed her face into Nathan's chest. Nathan laughed and pulled her away, kissing her temple.

"I love you..." he whispered as he softly kissed her lips and Haley sighed.

"I love you too..." she quickly said as people came up to congratulate them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke and Lucas slowly made their way to Haley and Nathan who smirked at them.

"You two are so evil!" Nathan joked and Lucas laughed.

"Payback dude...pure and evil payback..."

"For what?"

"I have no idea..." Lucas shrugged.

Haley turned to Brooke and embraced her friend in a tight hug as the tears started to flow.

"I don't know what to say Brookie...thank you so much!" she said as she pulled away and Brooke smiled.

"Say you're happy. That's all I want to hear - that you're happy."

"Oh believe me I'm so happy! These are tears of joy I promise you..." Brooke smiled as Haley wiped away the tears.

"Well hello there...I brought a present for you Haley...it's from all of us." Peyton said thoughtfully as she walked up to them, placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"For me? Thank you but we weren't really asking..." Peyton lifted her hand to silence Haley.

"We know you weren't expecting it but this is something we - Annabelle, Brooke and I - found while we were moving her things to Tyler's house." she continued as Annabelle, Lucas and Nathan joined them. Brooke laughed as she handed the present to Haley who looked at them confused before opening it. Nathan groaned when he finally got a good look of what it was and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh god you found the pictures..." he said as his hands flew to his hair.

"What pictures?" Haley asked before she returned her attention to the photo. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the whole thing. It was a photo of Nathan - probably from when he was still in school - the photo looked really hot.

"See my brother did some modeling way back..." Annabelle spoke up and everyone laughed as Nathan groaned again - trying to take the picture from her but Lucas was blocking him.

"Oh my word Scott you loot totally hot in this pic!" Brooke announced suddenly and Lucas' mouth fell open as he made his way towards her and embraced her.

"You just remember who your boyfriend is..." he warned and everyone laughed.

"How could I ever forget...you know you're the one for me..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later most of the people had gone home and only a few people were left. Haley and Nathan were dancing slowly together.

"This was the best party ever..." Haley said softly and Nathan smiled as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Every party when I'm with you is the best." he smiled and Haley blushed.

"You're going to make me want to kiss you..." Nathan lifted his eye in a questioning glance.

"Hmm...well see you're going to make me want to do other things that I'm not supposed to do in public." he joked and Haley laughed.

A sharp pain shot through Haley's stomach and she leaned forward - closing her eyes in pain. The pain didn't stop but increased and Haley started to cry.

"Haley! What's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly and Haley looked up at him.

"Somethings wrong with the baby..." she cried out as she doubled over from the pain. Nathan picked her up into his arms and he yelled for Brooke and Lucas.


	42. Tragedies

Chapter 42 - Tragedies

_There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire… the other is to gain it._

_-George Bernard Shaw_

"Has she talked at all yet?"

"No...the doctors say it's the shock..."

"And what about him? How is he taking it?"

"Almost as bad as she is..."

"I can't believe it happened again, they don't deserve this..."

"What will they do?"

"Will they be able to get over this one?"

"I don't know...I really don't know..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Two nurses were talking when he walked up to them. He stood close enough so that he could hear their conversation - wanting something to distract him.

"So what do you think about that quote of tragedies from George Bernard Shaw?" the one nurse asked suddenly and he couldn't control his emotions.

"As far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk. Cause you know what? Tragedies happen. What're you gonna do, give up? Quit? No. I realise _now_ that when your heart breaks, you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. Cause you _are_ and that pain you feel… it's _life_. The confusion and fear… that's there to remind you that somewhere out there is something better. And that _something_ is worth fighting for." Nathan burst out and the nurses turned to him - surprised by his sudden outburst. Nathan didn't even spare them a glance as he walked away.

Brooke watched him from the sidelines as he kicked something that was in his way and she sighed - wiping her own tears away like she had done many times that week.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas sat in the chair with his head in his hands - keeping his gaze on her. Haley hadn't talked in a week - refusing to say anything to anybody. Nathan hadn't been to see her again after they were told the news and something in Lucas understood. The shock of hearing he had lost another child and the further shock that his wife had stopped talking had taken it's toll on Nathan's soul. He was a bruised and broken man...and Lucas wasn't sure when they would ever recover. He had decided to stay with Haley even when he knew what she really wanted was to have her husband with her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Finally Haley was allowed to go back home. It would be the first time that Haley and Nathan were going to share a bed after the miscarriage and none of the group knew what would happen. Peyton and Brooke had stayed to clean the house and sort everything out while Lucas went to pick Haley up. Nathan - they all knew - was lying on their bed, staring at the roof, lost in his own thoughts.

Lucas slowed the car down as it came to a stop outside of the house they all shared. He turned towards Haley and tried to put a smile on his face.

"Home sweet home..." he said softly but he knew it didn't come out right. Still she didn't reply - just kept staring out at nothing. Lucas sighed as he climbed out of the car and Haley climbed out too - slowly but surely. She walked up towards the house, her eyes downcast, and ignored everything and everyone around her.

Walking up the stairs Haley seemed like she was in some sort of trance - unaware of what was going on around her. But inside Haley knew exactly what was going on. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place - just like it had been the previous miscarriage and when her grandparents had died. It was an indescribable feeling of confusion that she wished on no one. But as she walked she could almost clearly make out a memory that she had seemingly forgotten over the years.

_Flashback_

_Haley was just 3 when Ryan died but a few years later she was sitting with her grandmother and Jake. They paid no attention to her as they continued their talk about Jake's on going sorrow for his brother._

_"__It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are." her grandmother had quoted E.E. Cummings._

_End of flashback_

Suddenly it's meaning became very clear to Haley as she stood in front of their closed bedroom door. Just like their friends she knew Nathan was going to be in there - having locked himself in there. Slowly she opened the door and walked into the dark room.

Nathan sat up as he saw her figure moving closer to him but he stayed on the bed. Just like Haley his thoughts and emotions were running riot and he didn't know what to do. But seeing Haley - his Haley - made the sorrow just grow heavier and neither one of them could stop the tears from starting to fall.

Haley sat down on the bed next to Nathan and instinctively their hands found each other's. They sat in complete silence for a long while - they sat like that till neither one could take it anymore and Haley broke down in Nathan's arms.

"Why did this have to happen to us again Nate? Why did God take our baby boy away from us?" she cried out into his chest as Nathan's own tears mixed with hers.

"I don't know Hales I really don't know..." he said through his tears as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Our baby boy Nate...our baby..." Haley repeated as Nathan kissed her temple - knowing well that the pain would not go away for a long time.

"I know babe...I miss him too...I miss them too..."

_John Steinbeck once wrote "It seems to me that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying and try so to live that our death brings no pleasure on the world."_


	43. Going Back To Normal

Chapter 43 - Going back to normal

Months passed before the couple finally got back to normal. It had been a very long and hard journey to get over the loss of their second child and it had taken it's toll on the both of them. In the months that it took for them to recover - Haley and Nathan grew closer to each other. They helped each other through all the bad times that they faced and even though they would never forget their children they finally felt they could move on. Jake was also there for them...a lot. He was an anchor for them both.

Nathan had started working for his brother - content to not be in charge for once. Haley had not looked for a work or gone to college but they all understood why. She was still upset and she needed time. Lucas worked at a book shop - finding his love for literature pulling him towards it. He was also working on his first novel but he knew it would take time. Brooke had joined a very fashionable clothing store and was designing her own range - Clothes Over Bros. Peyton went to art school out of town where she met a very nice guy - Pete from Fall Out Boy. He was in town and they hit it off straight away. Though neither one of them knew if it would last they were both happy to enjoy themselves. Annabelle, being the wild child that she was, still had to go to school. But she immediately joined the cheerleaders and it didn't take long before she was the most popular girl in the school. She had started seeing a boy, Sam Winchester, who Nathan still had to approve of.

It was late in autumn that Nathan had decided on his future plans. He asked Lucas and Brooke to help him steal Haley's ring so he could propose to her again. He wanted a real wedding - in front of all their friends and family. But Lucas and Brooke had trouble getting the ring because Haley protected it with her life - something that seemed really sweet but had irritated Brooke after a while.

"Doesn't she ever let go of that damn ring!" Brooke had exclaimed as they failed to steal the ring once again.

Lucas had laughed at her then...but after a while he too began to feel like that. Finally...after all their tiresome efforts...Brooke stole the ring while Haley was in the shower.

Nathan took Haley to the place where he had first fallen in love with her - their old school they both attended when they were younger. There he had let the stage - the same one they had performed together for the Lion King - be decorated. Red and white rose petals were scattered over the floor of the stage and the music from Lion King played in the background. Haley had been amazed by it all and her breath had caught in her throat as Nathan had went on one knee.

"Haley...I see this place and I remember why I fell in love with you in the first place. You captivated my thoughts all those years ago and you still do now. I love you more today than I could have ever guessed I would and I'm really thankful to have you in my life. I know we've been through a lot lately and that's why I want to do this properly. Marry me again Haley, in front of all our friends and family..." Nathan said as he placed her ring back on her finger and Haley smiled as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Always...always and forever..." she said softly as Nathan stood up and Haley embraced him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stared at her the board in front of her. On it was placed many pictures of what she wanted her dream wedding dress to look like. It was simple yet elegant and something she had dreamed about for years. With her and Nathan's first ceremony she had slipped into one of her most beautiful dresses that she owned but that was all. It wasn't like she had dreamed it would be but even now she believed it was better. But now she had the chance to have that dream wedding and she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

"Tutorgirl...are you daydreaming again?" Brooke asked as she poked her head out from behind the board and Haley giggled.

"No Tigger...I'm waiting for you! Aren't you finished yet?" she asked a little annoyed and Brooke smiled at her.

"Dear dear friend! You asked me to make your wedding dress...now you just have to wait and see!" Brooke said with a grin and Haley couldn't help but groan.

"I don't know why you demand that it has to be a secret...it's after all my wedding dress..."

"Tsk tsk Hales... now where's the fun in that!" Brooke exclaimed as she returned to the dress that she was working on behind the board.

"Fine...then I'm going to go work on a song..." Haley finally said as she stood up and stalked off towards the study where her piano stood.

"Have fun! I'll call you when the dress is done!" Brooke yelled after her and Haley sighed.

Haley sat down on the piano chair and her hands started moving by themselves as she closed her eyes and let the music lead her. But still her thoughts had not dispersed - like they usually did - to give her an idea of what to write. No, her mind was clouded over things. Though she had started to come to terms with her son's death it still hung over her like some dark cloud.

Then it was the problem of the wedding. Annabelle couldn't come...she was staring in a horror movie with Chad Michael Murray - House of Wax - so she wouldn't even be in the country. Not that Haley minded...no she gave her sister-in-law some credit. Annabelle wanted to decline the offer and stay for the wedding but it had been Nathan and Haley that had not let her. It was an opportunity that they knew she couldn't miss. So with much persuasion she boarded the plane and said goodbye to her family, friends and her boyfriend.

But even worse was the fact that Jake couldn't come. Ivone had been in a huge car accident a month before and she had been hurt pretty bad. Her legs had been hurt so badly that - even though she would recover fully - it would be a long and hard road. But Jake was a real gentleman. He made sure he was always with her... and even though he they both knew it wasn't a real reason why he could miss the wedding Haley understood - Jake's words fresh in her memory.

_"You know what...I would give my whole world to be there Hales...to complete this magical wedding that you deserve. To walk you down the aisle to make up for your parents not being here. But I need to stay with Ivone. Because you see Hales...I love that girl with my whole world. She's...well she's kinda like Nathan is to you. Soul mates. So I have to be there for her now more than ever. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for not coming. Just know that even if I don't come...I..." Jake paused as he stared at his young cousin who stood in front of him - more a woman than he ever thought she could be._

_"I love you with all my heart Haley James Scott...and nothing will ever change that. Cause you're my little...little sister...and don't you forget that." he finished as he kissed her forehead and pushed his hands deep into his pockets as he smiled and walked away._

Haley smiled as she remembered that moment. One of the only times that Jake had acknowledged that he loved her. Suddenly Haley's eyes shot open as her mind cleared and words started to form.

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness,   
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive  
_

_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
_

_  
Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Oh, the good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall...  
_

_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life  
_

_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side. _

She finished the song and sighed, turning when she heard clapping behind her.

"You really should be a musician...you're so good at it!" Brooke smiled and Haley blushed.

"Thanks Brooke...but I couldn't dream of leaving Nathan when I would have to go on tour..." Haley explained and Brooke thought about the idea before she sighed.

"Oh well guess you're right. Anyways! Come little lady!" Brooke grinned as she walked to Haley and put a blindfold around Haley's eyes.

"Brooke...what the hell are you doing?" Haley asked and her friend laughed.

"You're going to fit the dress on!" she explained as she led her towards the room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke giggled as she led Haley out towards the floor length mirror and Haley sighed.

"Come on Brooke! I wanna see the dress!" Haley moaned and Brooke laughed.

"Okay girlie...here you go!" she exclaimed as she pulled off the blindfold and Haley looked into the mirror - her jaw almost hitting the ground. The dress was frilly and everything that Haley didn't want in her perfect dress. It was safe to say she really...really didn't want to get married in it. She kept staring at the mirror hoping it would change and all just be a bad dream. Brooke grinned next to her friend as she watched her looking in the mirror.

"So...do you love it?" she asked happily and Haley couldn't find words to say.

"Oh I knew you would!" she laughed as she hugged her and Haley groaned silently.

oOoOoOoOoOo

That night, as Haley and Nathan walked up to their room, they were talking about the dress. Nathan couldn't control his laughter.

"It's that ugly?" he laughed and Haley hit him.

"Don't laugh Nate! I asked her to make me my dream dress...and she made me some...bridezilla dress!" Haley moaned and Nathan gave her a look.

"Come on it can't be that bad..." he started but Haley's eyes let him stop as she turned to him outside of their door.

"Nathan...this afternoon I saw her putting feathers on it..." she said with a serious yet soft voice as not to let anyone catch on to what they were talking about. Nathan couldn't control his laugh as he burst out laughing. Haley sighed as they walked into the room and fell onto the bed - both of them tired. Haley pushed her head into the pillow but Nathan tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked and Nathan smiled.

"You underestimate Brooke sometimes..." he said softly as his eyes drifted away from hers.

"What do you..." her sentence hung in the air as her eyes caugth his gaze and she saw what he was looking at. In the corner of their room was her dream dress...presicely how she had wanted it. And she knew then and there that Brooke had fooled her all along.

"I love Brooke so much right now..." Haley said and Nathan looked at her but before he could reply they both heard a sound.

"I would hope so! And it's a pleasure!" Brooke yelled as she glided towards her room. Nathan and Haley looked at each other before they both burst out laughing.

A/N: Song credited to Cascada


	44. Happily Ever After

Chapter 44 - Happily ever after

"Will you keep it down! The bride is trying to sleep!"

Haley awoke to the sound of Brooke bellowing down the hall and she sat up, stretching her arms as a huge grin spread over her face. It was her wedding day...she was getting married in a few hours. Again. She chuckled as she looked around her and Nathan's room and noticed the dress hanging on it's place like it had been for the past few days. Nathan and Lucas had stayed with Nathan's brother because traditionally the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. She silently stood up and pulled her robe on before she walked to the door.

She looked down the stairs and watched as a frantic Brooke ran around on the bottom floor. She wanted to laugh but she knew Brooke wouldn't like that. Suddenly Brooke turned and saw her friend.

"Hales! It's that day! We have to get you ready for your big day!" Brooke said happily as she rushed up and lightly pushed Haley back into the room.

"Slow down there Brooke...we don't want Haley to have a heart attack on her big day do we?" Peyton asked with a grin as she walked in and Haley smiled - thankful for some perspective. But Brooke just stuck her tongue out at her friend before she turned back to Haley.

"Okay Hales...time to start on getting everything ready..." Brooke said and Haley smiled as Brooke started on her hair. She had decided on loose curls with just some of them stuck back with a beautiful blue clip that Brooke had brought for her. Brooke's hair would also be in curls but would hang over one shoulder while Peyton had decided to pin back all her hair. Their bridesmaids dresses were made by Brooke and were cute red dresses that both Brooke and Peyton loved.

Peyton leaned on the chair as she took a box out of her pocket and placed it before Haley.

"You were missing the something borrowed..." she said as Haley opened it and was amazed to see Peyton's crystal earrings. She turned to Peyton - ignoring the disapproval from Brooke.

'Thank you so much Peyton...I'll guard it with my life..."

Her something old was her garter which had been her mothers.

Her something new was the necklace she wore that Annabelle had brought her.

Her something borrowed was the earrings.

Her something blue was the clip she was wearing in her hair.

Haley stared in the mirror as her friends got her ready for her big day.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stared out of the church window - waiting for someone to come and tell her when she had to walk in. Peyton and Brooke stood outside - she had asked for some time alone.

"Time to go Hales..." she heard Brooke's voice behind the door and she smiled, picking up her bouquet and walking out.

Haley watched from the side as Brooke and Peyton walked down the aisle and for second she wished her grandfather had been there to lead her down the aisle. She was about to walk down the aisle when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late but traffic is hell..." Haley smiled as Jake walked up behind her - complete in his tux.

"You came?" she asked astounded and Jake laughed.

"Of course I came...couldn't miss your second wedding as well! And who would give you away if I wasn't here? Hm..." he joked as he gave her his arm which she took gracefully.

As the wedding march began to play Jake lead Haley down the aisle - all eyes on her. Haley smiled up at Nathan who stared wondered at his wife. She looked amazing - like she always did to him - and at that moment he knew it was the perfect moment. They kept each other's gazes all the way till she finally stood next to him.

"Always and forever..." he whispered as the priest welcomed everyone and Haley smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Always and forever..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Nathan, through everything that we've been through I've always been able to feel safe with you. You make me feel greater than anyone else has ever made me feel. You complete me. I love you even more than ever and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I will love you until the end of time. Always and forever." Haley said softly as she slipped the ring on his finger and Nathan smiled down at her.

"Haley...I look back at my life and I notice that the best times of my life was when I was with you. You gave me a sense of comfort and loving that I have never felt before. I loved you all those years ago and I love you even more today. As we stand here Haley - in front of all the people we care about - I promise you that I will love you from now until the end of eternity. I will protect you from everything. You will always be my love. Always and forever." Nathan said as he slipped her ring on and Haley smiled back.

"By the power vested in me...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride..." the priest said happily and Haley leaned up and caught Nathan's lips in her own. After the kiss they turned to their friends and smiled happily as everyone applauded.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The reception was on full blow the whole rest of the day. Brooke and Lucas did their speeches and Haley and Nathan opened the dance floor. It was a perfect day for the perfect couple and it seemed to them that life couldn't get any better.

Finally the time came for the honeymoon and everyone cheered as the couple climbed into their car.

"Hey! Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Lucas asked and Haley smiled.

"We're going to London for a few days..." she said as she blew a kiss at Brooke and Peyton.

"Doesn't it always rain there?" Lucas asked with a frown and Nathan smirked.

"Oh yeah..."

Everyone laughed as the couple waved and drove away.

Haley turned to Nathan as his arm hung loosely over her shoulder. She didn't say anything for a long time - just staring at him, etching his features into her memory. Nathan gave her a side-ways glance before he smiled.

"You're beautiful..." he said softly and Haley giggled.

"And you're handsome..."

"You know...if you keep on saying stuff like that I'll have to pull over and have my way with you right here in the open." Nathan said with a smirk and Haley laughed as she blushed.

"Same old Scott..." she shook her head and Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"I was just a jerk to you because I couldn't have you..." he admitted and Haley smiled as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I know..." she said with a soft voice and he smiled back at her.

"Always and forever..."

"Always and forever..."

THE FABULOUS END!


End file.
